Drowning In Black
by Rage Addiction
Summary: When God saved Castiel from Purgatory, the Head Leviathan wasn't the only one to hold on. Another Leviathan was able to dig its claws deep, but not deep enough. It fell and came across a seemingly average human boy. Leviathan-TsukunexHarem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatural, Rosario Vampire or the sprinkles Naruto

On a bus, riding along a curving road, sat a young teen. The teen had a very average appearance. He had disheveled black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He wore a white button up shirt, a red tie, a black belt and brown pants with black shoes. He had a calm, almost bored look on his face.

Tsukune sat on the bus seat, sighing in apathy. His life so far is what one would call ambiguously weird. It was bad and it was good. It was just…boring. For the first decade or so, his life was grey. Nothing happened, it was bland and tasteless.

That was until the incident a few months ago. Tsukune glanced out the window of the moving bus and scowled slightly.

 **Flashback**

 _Tsukune was walking home from school. As usual he had average grades. Not too good, not too bad. While he was walking him, he froze and looked up._

 _The sky began to give off a bright white glow. Tsukune flinched as he gripped his ears, as a high-pitched sound began to echo off the area. Unknown to him at the time, a black meteorite-like composed of black goo flew out of the mass of bright white light. The meteorite-like projectile collided with a lamppost, before it turned off course and slammed into a large green metallic garbage container._

 _After a few seconds the bright almost holy white light vanished, along with the sound it produced, causing the earth to tremor a bit. With several cars' alarms going off._

 _Tsukune let go of his ears and sighed in some relief. He reached up to his ears when he felt something, before his eyes went wide. There was blood coming from his ears. Tsukune blinked a few times when he felt something warm coming from his nose, before he reached there. He almost gasped when he saw blood was coming from there too._

 _Quickly he tried to clean off the blood, from his ears and nose. He wouldn't want his parents to think he was getting into fights or something silly._

 _While Tsukune was worried about cleaning himself up, the black meteorite-like goo slowly pulled itself out of the garbage container. It moved towards Tsukune, before it began to form a humanoid shape. Just as the shape was more solid, it began to shake and collapsed to black goo._

 _The black goo stayed stationary for a few moments, before it steadily forced itself towards Tsukune. With every few inches towards the teen, the black goo would writhe in a form of pain, but it steadily got closer._

 _Tsukune sighed, as he finally got most of his blood off his face, before he glanced around and saw no one around him. He turned around and took a step forward, and then slipped on something he couldn't see. Before he fell face first into the ground, right into black goo._

 _He laid there frozen, as the black good was absorbed into his very being. Tsukune shook slightly, as he forced himself to stand up._

 _In an instant Tsukune rushed over to the garbage container, and with the utmost easy and fluidity, he tore off the large flap the covered the container, like it was paper. He leaned his head into the container and retched and threw up._

 _Several large clumps of black goo came out of his mouth, along with his lunch. Tsukune looked incredibly pale, as he took a step back from the container and gripped his head._

 _Flashes of memoires assaulted his head, hundreds…thousands, all in an endless forest in an almost perpetual gloom or overcast. He saw horrible things…monsters killing monsters, monsters hunting monsters, monsters eating monsters…he saw himself doing all those things._

 _He didn't know how, but he felt something inside his head. Like a presence was engraining itself inside him, before he grimaced, as he held his head again. He felt, what could be described as a burning white hot pain envelope his body, like every cell, every atom of his being was on fire, changing._

 _'_ _ **We exist together now…No more, what you were. Memories... Emotions…We are unity**_ _.' A deep voice said, but it was all watery, like it was taking through water._

 _Tsukune gripped his head, as all those memories, all those events that were forced into his head. He saw something else. A bright white light in his mind before he was watching through the eyes of a man in a trench coat, he saw the trench coated man claim to be God. But he and hundreds of others demanded a release from the man. Eventually they were able to slowly break the man's body, collapse it on itself._

 _Eventually the man went to send them back to the endless forest, but he did something unexpected. He jumped into the portal, which would send them back. Tsukune fell to his knees, still holding his head. "Stop…" He muttered to himself._

 _'_ _ **Listen to the silence. Six Billion years of deep silence. And now, whimpers and cries; not of birth. That is what we bring: a great crushing weight to oppress all that stand before us.'**_ _The dark watery voice spoke. '_ _ **No more will. No more freedom. Nothing new but agonizing death and never good shall come of it.'**_ _It spoke again._

 _Tsukune was glaring forward at the garbage container, as he released a deep growl, before he blinked a few times. "Get out of my head!" He yelled, before the pain stopped and he didn't hear the voice._

 _The teen blinked around in confusion, before he felt everything steadily falling into place. "…Where am I?" He asked himself unsure. "…Purgatory? No, I'm in Japan…Yes, that's right." He said, before he looked down at his hands. "…W-what am I? Human? No, I'm…a Leviathan…yes, that's right." He muttered._

 _"Who am I?" He asked himself. "…Tsukune Aono…Yes, I think so…no, no, maybe I'm the Second…yes, I think so…Maybe I'm Tsukune…Maybe I'm the second…" He repeated, before he gripped his stomach, when he felt an intense hunger in his gut._

 _"I…I can't think strait on an empty stomach…" Tsukune said, before the sound of laughing got his attention. He turned and saw several people walking down the area he was at. It was a small group of young men, all wearing gang clothes, since he was in a heavily populated area. There were some undesirables in the location._

 _"What's the matter? Can't hold your liquor? Is this your first time?" One of the gang members asked with a smirk._

 _"Maybe he got drugged by some ugly broad." Another one said._

 _Tsukune's stomach rumbled, as he looked at the three with a hungrily. "Hey man, don't look at us like that. We don't swing that way." The center man said._

 _The teen stepped forward. "Don't play around man! We ain't joking!" The gang member said angrily._

 _"Don't move…I want every last piece." Tsukune said calmly, before his face completely vanished and was replaced by a large pair of jaws with_ _large pointed teeth and a bifurcated tongue._

 _In an instant bit into the closest gang member, biting off his head. "W-what the fuck?!" One of the men said, before he and the last man ran off, but stopped. In front of them was Tsukune._

 _"Don't run. It's pointless." Tsukune said, as his face was replaced by a pair of large jaws._

 **End Flashback**

Tsukune continued to look out the window of the bus, with a slight frown on his face. Ever since that moment, the memories began to become clear. He knew what he was, and what he wasn't. He was Tsukune Aono, and he was The Second Highest ranking Leviathan, and loyal right hand to the Head Leviathan.

And then, he was neither of those two things. He was something…different. But he was also the same. But right now he was Tsukune Aono.

After realizing himself, he dedicated his time in searching out where he was. With Castiel being swept out of Purgatory, he had no idea where he was in the Cosmos. Since he was trying to blend in with the civilization, he was still living with his family, being a young teenager and all.

Since he was so focused on finding out where he was, and where his leader was, he wasn't so focused on his academic life. So he flunked out of High school and somehow his father got ahold of a brochure, for a new school.

Tsukune didn't really care. ' _I just need to blend in and wait…for the Head to come back. Once he's here, I'll know what to do.'_ He thought with a frown.

He like all the Leviathans, were dependent on the Head Leviathan to guidance. It was only because of his intelligence and independence that he was able to keep control of himself and not turn into a mindless beast. So for now, he'd listen and wait.

"So are you two students enrolling into the Yōkai Academy?" A creepy male voice asked.

Tsukune looked up at the bus driver, before he rolled his eyes and looked out the window. What kind of stupid question was that? Where else would he be going?

"Oh yeah, Bus diver!" A loud obnoxious voice said happily, before Tsukune felt someone sit next to him.

' _Go Away…Go Away!'_ Tsukune thought with a scowl, he may have been a person who approached things with a civil manner, but he wasn't a social person.

"Hey there!" The voice said, causing Tsukune to slowly turn and glare at the person next to him. It was a boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks.

"…Go Away." Tsukune said evenly.

"Don't be like that, the name's Naruto Uzumaki, I just came here from…around." The blond boy informed.

"Go away." He repeated.

"Yeah, I wasn't too sure about a place. You know, it being call 'Yōkai Academy' and all that. And then I said why should it matter? I'm sure I can make lots of friends there, like the ones where I live." Naruto rambled on.

Tsukune looked at the blond boy, like he was stupid, before he looked out the window again. "Oh, I never caught your name." Naruto said.

"That's nice." Tsukune replied with a frown.

"Is it some kinda game? Am I supposed to guess it?" Naruto asked. Tsukune looked at him blankly for a few seconds, before he looked away.

"Well if you're all headed towards Yōkai Academy, you better prepare yourselves…Yōkai Academy is a….Veerrry horrifying school!" The bus driver said, as he looked back with his glowing eyes.

"Whaa…" Naruto sounded in shock.

"Shut up!" Tsukune said with a glare.

Naruto seemed to glance off, before he shook his head. "…stupid fox…" He mumbled.

"…What?" Tsukune asked with narrowed eyes.

"What? Oh, nothing!" Naruto said with a closed eyes smile, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"…Are you insane?" The Leviathan asked.

"Hehe, I'll leave that up to your imagination." The blond said with a smile.

Tsukune looked at him with a blank look, before he turned and looked out the window again. ' _This guy's retarded.'_ He thought.

After a few minutes the bus stopped, with the bus driver turning and looking at the two. "Hehe…we've arrived, boys, be careful." He said creepily.

Tsukune grabbed his duffle-bag and tossed it over his shoulder, before the sound of metallic clanking came from the bag.

"Oh, what was that?" Naruto asked, as he looked at Tsukune's bag.

"None of your business." Tsukune replied, as he walked towards the entrance of the bus. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before a wide grin formed on his face, as he reached out to snatch the Leviathan's bag, only for his wrist to be caught.

Naruto's eyes went a bit wide, when the teen was already turned around with his hand gripping his wrist. "I'm not sure if you're stupid, or retarded. But, when I say 'none of your business' I mean, if you touch my stuff…I'll tear your arm out of its socket, before I dip it into garlic sauce and eat it…you got me?" Tsukune said with a frown.

"Calm down dude, it's just a bag." Naruto replied.

"I am calm." Tsukune replied. "And it's not just a bag. It's my bag." He said, before he turned around and walked off the bus.

He looked around and saw a dead tree, with several black birds on the branches. Tsukune noticed that a few feet forward as a giant cliff, leading to a large weirdly colored sea. Lightning seemed to crackle from the sky, illuminating a large archaic Gothic-like building.

"What kinda place is this?" Naruto asked. "The bus driver wasn't kidding. This place is really freaky and creepy." He commented, with a smirk as he looked at the teen. "Aren't I right?" He asked.

"Shut up, we're not friends." Tsukune replied, before he turned and began to walk towards the school.

"I see, playing tough, I gettcha." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ohh, Coming through!" A female voice announced.

Tsukune stopped and glanced back, and noticed a pink haired girl ridding towards them at high speeds. In an instant Tsukune reached out and pushed Naruto in the way, causing the girl to collide with him. Tsukune had a slight smirk as he walked away. Glad the blond dumbass was taken care of.

The Leviathan walked up to the entrance of the school, before he frowned slightly. From what he knew of schools, it was a social fest of Humans. Tsukune sighed, as he reached into his bag and pulled out a music player, and put a pair of ear buds in his ears. After that he began to blast music.

Since Leviathans were naturally misanthropic, they couldn't stand humans or any other living beings in general. Since they've been around since the before the Earth was created by God. They were older than any being by millenniums, without counting God and the Four Horsemen of course.

Tsukune glanced up at the unique colored sky, with a frown on his face. Since his arrival in this place, he's been waiting for garrisons of Angels to try to subdue him. Of course, he could easily kill him. But without the Angels showing up, this gave Tsukune an insight that he wasn't in the world boarding Purgatory, Hell or Heaven.

' _I never noticed, until I focused. On everything you did, you said. You lit the fuse inside my head! Thank you for reminding me of why I am sick inside!'_ Music sounded into the teen's ears, before he closed his eyes for a moment.

Tsukune turned around and walked into the establishment. He walked through the hallways with a calm look on his face, passing dozens of teenagers his age and slightly older. He arrived at his small dorm, before he looked around.

He closed the door to his dorm room. He looked around and saw a single bed, with a small closet and a desk next to his bed. Everything was bare, not decorations, no wallpapers…nothing. Not the Tsukune cared.

Tsukune moved up to his bed, before he placed his duffle-bag down. He opened the bag and sorted through his cloths, before he pulled them out and hung them in the closet. After that he put his school stuff and arranged them neatly on the desk.

The Leviathan looked back in his duffle-bag, before he pulled out a dark grey sheath with the words 'KABAR' imprinted on it. Tsukune gripped the sheath, and pulled out a moderately large pitch-black combat knife.

"Hmm…A ten inch, two point five carbon steel blade…alloyed with pure silver and iron…along with a some solidified Leviathan Blood…Nothing will survive this thing." Tsukune commented, as he put the combat knife in its sheath, before he lifted the back of his shirt and inserted it through the belt-loops on the back of his pants, having the sheath horizontal, for easy access.

Tsukune looked back in his duffle-bag and pulled out a large weapon, it was a silver stainless steel Revolver. "The Smith & Wesson Model 500…said to be the most powerful handgun in the world…" He trailed off, as he opened up the cartridge and saw nothing inside. Tsukune reached into the duffle-bag and pulled out a case containing several speed-loaders, each holding five .500 S &W Magnum bullets. The bullets tips were formed with more solidified Leviathan blood.

"It might be a little excessive." Tsukune said calmly, as he walked over to the desk that was right next to his bed. He knelt down and hid the powerful handgun under the desk, for maximum concealability and accessibility. "But going and living in a place called 'Yōkai Academy', in a universe I know nothing about. Filled with hundreds of potential enemies…I'd like a little safe haven." He stated, as he walked over to his duffle-bag again.

He reached in a pulled out an all-black Beretta 93 Raffica. Tsukune pulled out a medium sized black case from the duffel-bag and put it on the floor, before he opened it up. There were several rows of 20-round magazine boxes, each fully loaded with 9mm rounds. On the other side of the black case were several 165-Pan Magazines, filled with .22 Long Rifle rounds. All of them tipped with Leviathan blood. If they touched anything organic, and only grazed Tsukune's target, they would be dead from his poisonous blood.

Tsukune pulled out a black cylindrical object from the duffle-bag, and began to twist it on top of the barrel. After he put on the Ti-Rant 9mm Suppressor, before he looked around and then laid on his bed. Tsukune quickly aimed the silenced pistol at the window of the room, and then aimed it at the door.

The Leviathan glanced around the entry points in his room, before he began to think of a several scenarios for intruders. "Hmm…now, which is the best place to put this…If I was resting?" Tsukune muttered, before he glanced at the wall his bed was up-against.

Tsukune stood up and walked up to the edge of the bed, and with the utmost ease he pulled the bed forward slightly. He laid back down on the bed, before he put the sliced Raffica in the space between the bed and the wall. It was wide enough to fit the object in, but not wide enough to be noticeable.

Finally Tsukune stood up and grabbed his duffle-bag, before he reached down to the black case on the floor and picked out a 165-round Pan magazine. Tsukune closed the box and slide it under his bed, before he walked over to his closet.

He pulled out his final weapon, which was an old style-1960 American-180 Submachine Gun. Tsukune placed the top 165-round Pan Mag on top of the weapon, before he put the SMG on one of the shelves inside the closet, almost in the open.

Tsukune pulled out a small jar with blood, mixed with burnt juniper and ash of a chameleon's skin. He opened the jar before he dipped his finger in the concoction, before he began to slowly draw a symbol over the wall, the shelf rested on.

" **Absconde eos sine visione… Adjutorio profundum secretum in tempore Oblivionis(** _Conceal to those without the vision…Protect this secret in the depths of Oblivion)."_ Tsukune said, as the symbol he drew gleaned brightly.

Tsukune closed the jar and but it inside the duffle-bag with some other things inside it, before he put it on the floor of the closet.

Since he was a Leviathan, and they're able to get the memories of those they possess or shape into. Tsukune was able to get the full download on most of the Angelic Magic Castiel knew. Of course he couldn't use most of it, since he wasn't an Angel. But he knew enough to improvise.

And some might wonder how a teenager would get ahold of all the weaponry he possessed. But since he was incredibly smart, though he knew he didn't hold a candle of to his leader in intelligence. He was able to orchestrate several factors into getting himself weaponized.

Since he could shapeshift into anyone, as long as he had a piece of their DNA, he was able to shapeshift into one of the Gang members he ate. It escalated, using their knowledge to make contact with a higher Crime syndicate.

Tsukune sighed, as he glanced up for a second. He reached the door to his room, before he had his usual calm-collected look on his face. He opened the door and headed to class.

After an hour, Tsukune was sitting in class with a bored look on his face. "Hello everyone and welcome to Yōkai Academy!" A female teacher announced. "I am your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekomone. I think you all already know this, but this is a school build for the sake of Monsters to attend!" She said cheerfully.

"Our current problem is the earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the Humans. At this Academy, you'll be studying 'How to coexist with Humans'!" Shizuka announced happily. "For that reason, as a school rule, you'll all live at this academy in Human form." She said with a smile.

"Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'True form', Understand?" Shizuka asked seriously.

"Hey Teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans. And in the case of the beautiful girls, better to molest them." A punkish teen asked.

"…Ew…" Tsukune sounded, causing the teen to look at him.

"What? You got a problem?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. That's by far, incredibly disgusting…why would you procreate and fondle your food?" Tsukune asked making a face. "Humans are a limited resource. Why waste perfectly good food?" He asked.

"A limited resource? There are almost eight billion humans!" The punkish teen argued.

"…That's right…only eight billion." Tsukune replied with a serious look, before he shook his head and looked forward.

"Oh, and who would get these limited resource?" The teen asked snarky.

"…The Old Ones, of course." Tsukune said with narrowed eyes. "We are the only ones who deserve it." He said, before he ignored the teen. Naruto was watching the exchanged curiously, not really understanding what was said. But was only angry at the 'Molest girls' part, not killing or eating them for some reason.

Shizuka looked at the two, with closed eyes and a smile. "Anyway. Everyone here in the Academy, The Teachers and the Students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here!" She said happily. "Since this Academy is within a secret world! To those humans who come to know of our existence, we'll bring them Death…or something." She said with a shrug.

Naruto's eyes went wide, as he looked around nervously. ' _What does she mean by that? Oh, why was I sent here to investigate the place?!'_ He thought to himself, before he looked at Tsukune. ' _What are you though? You're such a nice guy, maybe you're human too.'_ He mused with a more relaxed smile.

Tsukune was completely oblivious to Naruto's asinine thoughts about him. He just watched the attractive teacher say things happily and cheerfully, like talking about death.

The door to the room opened up, before a girl with pink hair and green eyes walked in. "Sorry I'm late, after the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school." She said.

"Oh, that's fine, just take a seat!" Shizuka said happily.

"Who is she?" One of the male teens asked.

"Such flowing hair and big eyes!" Another said.

"Whoa…beautiful…" Yet another said.

"Moka…" Naruto said with some surprise.

"Huh? Naruto…Naruto!" She yelled, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ahh! What is with this guy? What relation does he have with that girl?!" One of the male teens complained.

"Shut up." Tsukune said with a glare, causing the teens to look at him.

"What did you say?" One of the teens asked.

"Is your kind so pitiful and pathetic, that you'd present yourself like this? Hmph, what a pathetic excuse for a beast." Tsukune said with disdain. He held a natural disdain for all other species. But that doesn't mean he couldn't be civil. He just saw these miscreants as annoying. He ate monsters for less provocation.

"You want to fight?" One of them asked.

Tsukune was about to answer, before he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. "Hey!" Naruto announced, standing by the Leviathan's side. "If you mess with him, you mess with me and my pranks…" He said darkly, causing the other teens to pale…for some reason.

' _Pranks? That is the most idiotic, immature, asinine threat I've ever fucking heard.'_ Tsukune thought with a frown, before he reached up and smacked Naruto's hand off his shoulder. He turned and sat down at his desk.

After a few hours all the students cleared the room, with some of the teens roughly brushing past Tsukune's shoulders as they passed by. The Leviathan walked through the halls, with no destination in mind. He just wanted to leave the idiocy of everyone.

' _The population of this area must be infected with some form of biological poison, which makes everyone incredibly stupid.'_ Tsukune thought with a scowl.

He walked through the school and ended at the library of the place, filled with lots of knowledge, yet not a single person in sight. "Oh thank God, no idiots…" Tsukune muttered, as he walked deeper into the place.

Tsukune looked through the library for information on Monsters. Mostly so he could get an update on what can and can't kill them, he grabbed a few Monster books, along with older strategic books. He acknowledged the fact that he lacked a certain finesse his boss had in tactics, and wanted to brush up on it.

He walked to the back of the library, were he saw one table. He assumed there was only one, since almost no one was here. Tsukune noticed someone sitting at the end of the table. It was a young short girl, with short black hair and purple eyes. She wore a witch's hat for some reason.

Tsukune disregarded her and sat down at the table. Since she was a short girl, he really didn't see her as appetizing, so he didn't even think about eating her. He laid the books down, before he pulled out his music player and began to read, as he listened.

Yukari looked up from her books and looked at Tsukune with some surprise. She thought most of the monsters here were pretty stupid, and sorta held her intelligence over others. But for a monster to actively try to get smarter, it gave her hope not all monsters could be stupid. There was also the fact he didn't even comment on her presence. Most monsters usually told her to leave or sneered/jeered/glared or openly insulted her. This was a bit different.

' _Fight over the clouds, over wind, over sky. Fight over life, over blood, over prayer, overhead and light. Fight over love, over sun, over another, fight for each other, for the ones who are rising.'_ The music sounded in the Leviathan's ears, as he read.

' _Angels on the on the sideline again, benched along with patience and reason. Angels on the sideline again, wondering with this tug of war will end…'_ The music sounded.

' _Despite this being made by humans…they make some interesting music.'_ Tsukune mused, as he listened.

 **The Next Day**

Tsukune was walking from the dorms to the school, walking through the outside. He had his usual calm-collected look.

"Hey, pip-squeak." The punkish looking teen said, as he leaned against a tree, while looking at Tsukune. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He said, as he gripped the teen by the helm of his shirt and forced him up against the wall.

"You know, Naruto and Moka had a lot of fun yesterday…you're that blond boy's friend, so you're gonna pay for it!" He said with a smirk. "Your true form, what is your true form!" He demanded.

Tsukune looked at the teen blankly, as he sighed in annoyance. "You know the word that describes you, is?" He asked, before he inclined his head slightly. "…A degenerate mongrel…Hmph, but that's an insult to them, isn't it?" He asked, before the teen slammed his fist into the wall behind him, shattering it.

"You want to say that again?!" He yelled.

"Do I really need to? Did you not hear the first time? Has your mind deteriorated to the point of brain epilepsy?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Hmm, you'll send a message to that Naruto bastard, one way or another, even in a body bag." The punk teenager said.

"Well here's, the thing…" Tsukune said, as he reached up and gripped Saizo's wrist, before his form began to ripple and he shapeshifted into a perfect copy of the man. "…You are not competent enough for me to kill you…but you are annoying enough for me to destroy." Tsukune-Saizo said, before he returned back to normal.

"W-what the hell?" Saizo said, before he released a pain filled grunt, as Tsukune snapped his wrist.

While Saizo was cradling his wrist, Tsukune reached out and gently put his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Stay still, I don't want to miss. I'll be quick, besides…I'm hungry." The Leviathan said, and before Saizo could react, Tsukune gripped his throat.

In an instant Tsukune ripped out Saizo's trachea. The teen stumbled back, as he gasped for air, only for it to be replaced by a gargle. Tsukune took a step forward, before he shoved the trachea in Saizo's mouth, and let him choke on his own blood.

Tsukune gripped Saizo by the helm of his bloodied shirt, before he dragged him into the forest. "A disgusting creature, from a disgusting species…It doesn't matter now, you're food." Tsukune said, as dragged the corpse into the forest.

After a few seconds the sound of loud hissing and clicking echoed, followed by chomping. A few minutes later Tsukune walked out of the forest, as he wiped his mouth. "Disgusting." He commented.

Tsukune looked towards the school with a frown on his face. ' _I hope I don't run into anymore stupid shit.'_ He thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **Here's another story.**

 **Now I know some people might be wondering why exactly Naruto is in this story. This Naruto is more of a satire than anything. It's sorta a play on the usual Rosario Vampire Fan-Fics were Naruto comes along and pushes Tsukune out of the way. But it's from the perspective of Tsukune, who is one of the deadliest creatures in the universe...irony.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything in this story._

In class room filled with students, sat a specific one. It was a young man with black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and had an overall average appearance. He wore a white button-up shirt, a red tie, a green jacket, a black belt, light brown pants and black shoes, the usual outfit for the academy.

Tsukune looked forward at the cat-like teacher. He'd been at the school for almost a month now. There weren't any idiotic incidents that involved him.

Well there was that one crazy girl a few weeks ago that wanted to have a massive orgy or something. By turning all the males here into her love slaves or something, he really didn't care. The girl had tried to turn him into a slave, but he just ignored it and walked away.

It was very simple reason why he wasn't affected. It wasn't because he was immune to illusions or compulsion, no that's just stupid. It was just the compulsion was to have him attracted sexually towards the girl. Of course since Leviathans', in their true forms aren't sexually active and don't reproduce sexually, there was nothing to enamor him with.

That's not to say he can't have sex, in his human form he could. He just didn't have the libido to back it up. That may be because all of the girls he might've found attractive, he might've also seen them as food, and of course didn't find that appealing. Then again, he knew he didn't hold any hunger towards shorter petite girls. They were, in his eyes unappetizing.

' _Maybe if a find an attractive petite girl…Wait…what am I thinking?'_ Tsukune thought with a frown. ' _Ugh…I'm lonely.'_ He mused with a sigh.

It has been almost four months since falling out of Castiel and leaving Purgatory. And Tsukune could admit he felt alone, not knowing where he was and where the Leviathans were, where his boss was. He felt really out of place here. There wasn't anyone he could relate too, there wasn't anyone who he actually liked.

"…Well then, everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society just as I've been saying all along, so that means, starting today you're all going to take up club activities!" Shizuka announced. "We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing human-made activities through some sweat time in club activities!" She said happily.

"Understand that everyone will participate in club activities. Everyone, please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the advisor for, okay!" She said cheerfully, and like that almost every student rushed out of the class.

Tsukune slowly stood up and glanced around, before he walked up to Shizuka. "Where can I sign up for the club?" He asked curiously.

"You haven't checked out the other ones yet." Shizuka replied.

"…Yeah…I don't really need to go out, to know I'll probably hate everyone I meet." Tsukune said dryly.

"You don't need to be shy!" Shizuka said happily. "Go out and check out the clubs! And if none of them fit your tastes, you can come here!" She said cheerfully. "Besides, I'm sure someone with your Academic Achievements can get into any club!" she said with a smile.

"…I see…keep a spot open for when I inevitably come back." Tsukune said in a calm manner, as he turned around and walked.

Shizuka titled her head, as she watched the Leviathan leave. "Meow…" She sounded, as she licked her lips and her cat-tail swayed a bit.

Tsukune frowned he noticed all the hallways were cluttered with people, with monsters. ' _Such disgusting little roaches.'_ He thought, as he moved passed them.

 **Fight Club**

"Ahh!" A male teen sounded, as Tsukune lifted him by the chest and stomach, before he slammed him into the ground.

Tsukune looked down at the teen, to see blood was coming out of his mouth. "Hah!" Another teen sounded, as he charged and swung his fist. Tsukune turned and looked, before a fist collided with his face.

A loud sickening crack sounded, as the teen that punched his face, cradled his hand. Tsukune raised his leg up and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back and into a wall.

"…Really…" Tsukune muttered, as he looked around and saw several passed out monsters, all with varying wounds.

"G-Get out!" One of the still conscious fighters yelled.

"I was just leaving." Tsukune replied, as he walked out of the room.

 **Hunting Club**

"Now…This is what they call a 'Human Gun'…This is used to kill things from a longer distance…" The leader of the club said slowly, like he assumed everyone near him was stupid…or he was stupid. They stood outside, at a large range with several human figures standing along the range.

Tsukune had s frown, as he reached out and picked up the weapon that was on the stand, leading to the range. "This is the Remington 700, bolt-action sniper rifle..." He said, as he pulled the bolt back and then pushed it forward. "…It chambers .308 rounds, which has enough power and accuracy to knock someone down. And they definitely won't be getting back up." He said.

He shouldered the rifle, and looked down the scope of the rifle. "It has an estimated accuracy range of about one thousand meters." Tsukune said, as he aimed at the furthest target and fired. The head of the human mannequin exploded, before the Leviathan put the rifle down. "It isn't just a 'human gun' that is used to kill things from a longer distance. It is much, much more." He said calmly. It was another thing he could appreciate the Humans for, next to their music, they were geniuses when it came to makin weaponry.

"Get out!" The leader of the club said.

"I didn't want to be taught by a dumbass anyways." Tsukune said, as he went back to the Academy.

 **Hippie Club**

Tsukune walked into a room, before he saw dozens of people slowly dancing, humming to themselves. He blinked, before he turned around and closed the door. ' _…Right…'_ He thought as he left.

 **Cooking Club**

"I question…Is actual meat on the menu…or is all this inorganic?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, most humans eat small meats. And usually are self-conscious about what they eat. So we'll only be using natural minerals like plants and herbs to cook, along with inorganic meats." The leader said with a sad look.

"Ugh…I see." Tsukune said with a sigh, as he turned around and left.

Tsukune walked through the hallways, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing, buddy!?" Naruto asked happily.

"Shut up, we're not friends." Tsukune said with a frown.

"Naruto-kun, there you are!" A female voice announced, before the blond was hugged by a blue haired girl.

"Kurumu-chan!" Naruto said with a wide smile, before he looked at the other teen. "This is my friend, Tsukune." He informed.

Kurumu turned and looked at him, before her eyes narrowed and she glared. "You!" She said angrily.

Tsukune looked at her with his usual calm-collected look, well usual when he wasn't angry. "Me." He replied.

"Um, you two know each other?" Naruto asked.

"He called me a Whore!" Kurumu yelled angrily, as her sharp nails came out.

"You wanted to enslave every man here and indoctrinate them into your massive harem." Tsukune said dryly. "What were you planning to do? Form a large knitting group and have everyone confess their feelings in a roundabout way." He said. "No, you were either going to use them for a private army, or have sex with all of them." He stated.

"Uck! You…You…" Kurumu said angrily. "If it was you with the harem, I bet no one would say anything! But if it's a woman, they're automatically a whore!" She yelled.

Tsukune looked at her, completely unaffected by her anger. "The fact that you willingly wanted a few hundred guys with you is a bit whorish. But to each his own I guess. I don't care about anyone's sexual preference. If you want to be surrounded by guys, fine by you. And I agree, about your statement. It's a double standard about harems. But don't blame me, I don't make the rules…I just negatively reinforce them." He said with a frown.

"Hehe, guys, no need to fight." Naruto said.

"…I have no need to fight." Tsukune said with a frown. "If she's so focused on some twisted form of justice, its fine besides…I'm famished." He admitted, as he licked his lips.

"Whoa, are you a vampire?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Don't round me together with those mutations. They barely stem from my kind." Tsukune said, as he turned around and began to walk.

"Oh, then what are you? I mean I know it's against the rules to say, but I'd never tell." Naruto said.

Tsukune ignored the blond, as he moved through the crowd, only for them to move out of the way as Moka walked by.

"Naruto!" She announced, as she hugged him and bit into his neck. "…Sorry, your blood tastes so good." She said in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Moka-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey, um…who's this?" Moka asked, as she looked at Tsukune.

"A Boring, uninteresting person…please move along." Tsukune said uncaringly, before he began to leave the ever growing group. He scowled heavily, when Naruto followed him.

"So, have you found any interesting clubs?" Naruto asked.

"No, they've all been pathetically dull. And don't talk to me." Tsukune replied.

"I hear ya, I tried to join the math, science, psychology, astronomy, but they were really hard. So I tried to join the Ninja and Prank clubs, they said I was always welcome." Naruto said with a shrug.

"…Shut up, we're not friends." Tsukune repeated, as he tried to walk faster away from the blond.

Moka and Kurumu shared a glance. "Naruto-kun, are you sure he's your friend?" The blue haired girl asked.

"A good one." Naruto said with a smile.

"Shut up, now I just need to join a club far away from you." Tsukune said.

"Well, why not join the swimming club?" A female voice asked. Causing the group to look at a where the voice came from.

"I'm the swimming Club Captain, Tamao Ichinose." The female said happily. "Why don't we swim together?" She asked, as she walked past Tsukune completely ignoring him, and walked up to Naruto.

Tamao wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and gave him a smile. "The swimming Club is all female. The ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boy who joins out club!" Tamao said with a smirk. And in an instant all the surrounding boys yelled their plan of joining the Club.

Tsukune shrugged, before he went to the Swimming Club, while all the other guys rushed past him. ' _The water doesn't sound too bad.'_ He mused. Since before evolving to the point where they could form their own humanoid shapes and move on land, Leviathans were sea monsters originally.

"Welcome to Yōkai Academy's swimming club!" Several females announced, as all the boys yelled with hearts in their eyes.

Tsukune glanced around when he noticed some of the females were smirking to themselves. "Hmm…" He sounded, before he had his own smirk.

"Let's all swim together! We have spare swimsuits!" One of the scanty clad girls announced, and in an instant all the guys seemed to be in the pool with the girls.

Tsukune walked around the edge of the Olympic sized pool, before he noticed an exchange between Naruto and Moka, before the blond went into the pool with Tamao, leaving the pink haired girl behind.

"Mmm…" Moka sounded, with a slight red-faced pouty glare, as she watched Naruto and Tamao swim together.

"…So…He's ignoring you for the fish girl, huh?" Tsukune asked dryly.

"Fish girl?" Moka asked, as she looked at the teen.

"Yeah, you know, a Mermaid." Tsukune said bluntly, it didn't take a genius to put 'Monster School' 'Swimming Club' and 'Lots of attractive girls willing to be with males' together.

"He…wants a mermaid…I can understand that…She can be with him in the water." Moka mumbled self-consciously.

Tsukune sighed loudly, as he sat down next to the pink haired girl. "…Look, um…Moka, if that's your name." He said, causing the girl to nod. "Naruto is a dumbass…" He began.

"No he's not." Moka replied with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, he's an exceptional individual." Tsukune corrected sarcastically. "So he's not enlightened with the fact that he's being a selfish dick and leaving you behind. I mean, he's known you for almost a month and a half. He should at least know you don't like water. I would." He said, before he glanced at the pool.

"…D-do I leave?" Moka asked.

"That's your purgative, sure. If you want to watch the guy you like be all touchy-feely with another girl, stay…If you want to leave and become ignorant on what's going on, leave." Tsukune said with a shrug. "But what you do, is what you should want to do. There is no right or wrong answer. If you want to tell the blond idiot he's being a dick, go right ahead. If you want to smack him, go right ahead, I'd like to watch that. If you want so sit here and talk, it's fine. You have the choice of making your decisions, not others." The Leviathan said, before he turned and walked towards the pool.

"W-where are you going?" Moka questioned.

"For a swim." Tsukune said. "It's either swim, or think how I'm going to cook the next person who pisses me off and what sauce I'm going to use to enhance the flavor. Later." He said with a wave. "And ah, ugh…good luck with your situation." He finished unsurely with a sigh. Moka looked at Tsukune with a slight, blush before she looked down.

Tsukune walked around the pool, until he reached the furthest deepest end, where there weren't many boys, which meant there weren't any girls either. He went into the water. He was mostly waist up, and watched the others interact with each other.

He glanced up when he heard Moka snap at Naruto, yelling at him for being a dick who wanted to see half naked girls, which had Tsukune smirking. He watched as Naruto tried to plead his case, saying he really wanted to swim with her. Moka rebuked, but water was splashed on her by the mermaid.

"Though you're free to visit, fighting so ugly." Tamao said with a smirk. "And it looks so childish too, whether you understand each other…how petty." She commented. Moka was grimacing, as the water began to affect her, before she quickly went off.

"Why'd you do that?!" Naruto said angrily.

"Do what? Get rid of the pesky girl? Why do you care?" Tamao asked.

"She's my fri…" Naruto began.

"WAAAAH!" several yells sounded, as the girls began to attack, with some of the boys being bitten by the mermaids aging almost instantly as a result. In an instant Naruto was standing on the water, and out of the pool.

"It's useless to resist, we're all invincible in the water!" One of the mermaids said.

"It's alright we won't suck all your life away!" Another said, as they chased after the boys.

"Naruto!" Moka announced, as she came running back.

"Moka…I'm sorry." Naruto replied.

"W-where's Tsukune?" She asked, before the two looked back in the water to see the teen was casually swimming at the edge of the pool.

"It's pointless to run!" most of the Mermaids said, as they were done feeding on the other boys and focused on the teen.

"We have to help him." Moka said, before she looked at Naruto. "Take of my rosary." She said seriously, with the blond nodding, and in an instant she was replaced by her alter-ego.

"There's nothing you can do, you might as well stay up there, you Water Hater!" Tamao said with a smile. "That is of course, you want to sacrifice yourself." She said, as she looked at the blond.

"Hmhmhmhm-hehehe…oh, this is going to be, so much fun!" Tsukune announced, causing the others to look at him, only to see he had a wide smile with his head tilted to the side, revealing the blood vessels on the side of his neck and face were black. "Let me educate you pitiful mutations, as to the reason my kind are known as 'The Giant Sea Monster'…" He said, as he let go of the edge of the pool and sunk to the bottom of the pool.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up and watch, dumbass." Inner Moka said with a scowl, before the ground shook slightly.

In the large pool, a cyclone could be seen, pulling a lot of water down to the bottom of the pool, where Tsukune was. And in an instant the cyclone stopped and the water settled.

"What…" Tamao muttered, before she and the other mermaids' eyes went wide when, a large pitch-black thing moved through the water.

"Uh-uh-AH!" One of the mermaids' yelled as the black object under the water touched her. And then she was pulled under water, with more muffled screams following, before it silenced, as the water began to slowly turn red.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked, as she came up to Moka and Naruto, before more screams followed along with silence.

The three looked back to the pool, only to see two people inside it. All the mermaids except Tamao were gone, and Tsukune resurfaced and looked entirely normal.

"Y-you don't have to kill me!" Tamao said nervously, as she moved back from the teen.

"Oh, but you don't understand." Tsukune replied, as he moved closer. "I really do. I can't stand you. I can't stand most monsters out there. I want you all to burn like the little roaches you are. It's nothing personal." He said. "I hate the wolves too, the shifters, and those disgusting little things that eat corpses." He stated.

"W-we're all Monsters here." Tamao said, getting a nervous look from Naruto.

"Hmm…we're barely in the same group; you're hardily one of us." Tsukune said, as he reached out and gripped the girl by the throat and threw her out of the pool.

Tsukune slowly got out too and slowly walked towards her, as she tried to move away. "You know, your little charade was…amusing." He admitted with a smirk. "Lure all the food in one area and eat them all…Mmm…inspiring, but, here's the thing. You tried to do that to me…" He began.

"If you saw through it, why didn't you warn anyone?" Tamao asked, as she tried to move towards, Naruto to get him to save her. She knew he was gullible.

"…Why? Why on earth would I? I hate everyone. So why save them?" Tsukune said. "Now stay still, I'll make this quick….besides, I'm hungry." He informed, before he thrust his fist at the mermaid's chest, only for it to be caught.

"That's enough." Naruto said seriously.

Tsukune slowly looked up towards the blond. "…Oh, and am I to assume, you'll stop me?" He asked curiously.

"There's no reason to kill her." Naruto informed.

"…Right…" Tsukune said, before he glanced at the pool, filled with blood and several floating corpses. "And I'm to assume, they aren't dead? I mean, they look dead. I killed them and ate their blood and insides." He stated with a form of dry sarcasm.

"It's weird." Tsukune commented, as he looked at Naruto with a slight smirk. "You didn't make a move to save them…you didn't make a move to save the boys who were in here either. Why?" He asked, as before he pulled his arm out of the blond's grip, in an instant his stomped his foot down, creating a crack sound.

"AH!" Tamao sounded, as she held her leg, while she was trying to leave.

"Why are you so focused on saving this…things life?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow. "She hurt Moka's feelings, she through water on her, which is volatile to Vampires. She psychologically manipulated and tortured Moka. Yet, you care for the foe, instead of the victim. She tried to kill me, admittedly that would be impossible…and she tried to kill you too, though I don't care about that part." He said.

Tsukune glanced off for a second. "Do you want to save her, because Moka got mad at you? Is she…a replacement? Did you think that if you saved this little thing, she'd become enamored with you? Is one not enough?" He asked curiously, causing Inner Moka to glare at Naruto with slitted red eyes.

"No. I just don't want to see needless bloodshed." Naruto said. "She isn't evil. She's just doing what she was made to do." He argued. "If she was given the chance, she might be redeemed." He said, causing the mermaid to look at him with wide thankful eyes.

"Hmph…this world would be so boring without idiots like you to amuse me." Tsukune commented with a smirk, as he took a step back and looked at the blood filled pool. "…know this. You bottom feeding mutation, cross my path again. I'll eat you alive." He said with a smile, as he looked at the Tamao.

"But…I thought you wanted to kill her?" Moka said with narrowed red eyes, she would very much enjoy watching that.

Tsukune smirked as he walked up to her and leaned close, but not too close to make her uncomfortable. "My dear Vampire Friend, to quote someone else. Never argue with stupid people, they'll drag you down to their level and beat you with experience." Tsukune said, before he reached out and picked up his school uniform. "I don't want my brain to fire off more Synapses just to process the naïve stupidity of a lunatic…A tip, stay away from him…stay far away, or else you'll be dragged down with him." Tsukune said seriously, as he waked away.

Inner Moka watched him walk away, before she scowled. She turned and looked at Naruto, to see he was checking on Tamao to see if she was alright. Moka narrowed her eyes, as the seeds of doubt took a deep hold inside her mind.

Tsukune walked through the Academy, as he wore his uniform again. "We barely remember who or what came before this precious moment. We are choosing to be here right now. Hold on, stay inside. This holy reality, this holy experience…Choosing to be here." He muttered to himself, as he walked through the barren hallways.

"This body…This body holding me…Be my reminder that here that I am not alone in this body, this body holding me, feeling eternal. All this pain is an illusion…" He sang quietly to himself, before he opened to door to his homeroom.

"Tsukune-kun, Nya? What are you doing here?" Shizuka asked in surprise.

"I checked out the other clubs. Like I said, I didn't need to go out to learn I wouldn't like it." Tsukune said, as he wrote his name down on the list for her club.

"I see…Well, welcome to the Newspaper Club…It seems you're the only one who wanted to join." Shizuka said.

"That's good, less disruptions. It'll just be you and me." Tsukune said uncaringly, as he sat down at a desk and leaned back, while closing his eyes.

"Just you and me…" Shizuka said, as she opened one eyes and looked at the teen. ' _Hehe…I can like that, Nya.'_ She thought happily.

 **Next Day**

Tsukune was sitting in the cafeteria, staring at the food they gave out. ' _What…is this?'_ He thought as he looked at it. After a few seconds he noticed the food twitched. He made a face, before he pushed the food away.

He glanced around and noticed he was sitting alone, with other tables filled with students. He noticed Naruto, sitting with Moka, Kurumu and Tamao. He noticed thuggish looking teens siting together, some of them glaring at his table.

Tsukune turned and saw a young girl sitting at the end of the table, and he made 'what the hell' face. It was a familiar looking girl with a witch hat. ' _…What' with the hat?'_ He thought to himself, before he shrugged.

Yukari glanced around as she sat by herself, before she looked at Naruto and Moka. She noticed how they were all animatedly talking amongst themselves. The young witch glanced down and frowned to herself, before she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She turned and noticed a large clumped up piece of paper.

She reached forward and picked it up, opened it up, before she frowned and looked down when she read what it said. Yukari crumpled it up and threw it to the ground, before she glanced to her side and noticed some teens were glaring at her or smirking.

Yukari smirked, as she pulled her wand out and muttered something to herself. Over the teens several pots were conjured up, before they fell on their heads. Yukari giggled to herself, before her amused look turned to a worried look as the teens got up and moved over towards her.

The 'leader' of the group reached out towards Yukari, before a hand gripped his wrist. The teen looked up and saw Tsukune standing right next to him.

"The food here is inedible. I'm sure you'll be a nice substitute though." Tsukune said calmly.

The teen tried to pull his hand out of the Leviathan's grip, as he glared at him. "Are you some human lover? She's barely a monster!" He said with a glare.

"Well…neither are you." Tsukune replied uncaringly. "And…well, I wouldn't call myself a 'human lover'. I hate everyone equally. I just find it easier to tolerate people with intelligence." He said, before he crushed the teen's wrist. "But let's not talk about her, let's talk about you. I like to work for my food…stay still. I don't want to miss anything." He said. Only to fall back, as one of the teen's groupies pushed him.

The group smiled and laughed, as Tsukune pushed himself off the ground. Tsukune glanced around and noticed that everyone in the whole cafeteria was watching him and the small group of teens. Tsukune glanced to his side and saw Yukari was gone, using his distraction as a way to quickly leave.

"Hm…Hmhm…" Tsukune chuckled to himself, as he looked at the monster teens. He reached out and picked up the tray, with his food on it, before he turned around and began to walk away and tossed the food in the trash.

Tsukune had a smirk on his face as he headed for the exit of the cafeteria. "Is that it? You're going to run away?!" The teen with the broken wrist asked angrily.

"Of course, you don't need me to humiliate you." Tsukune replied uncaringly.

"Hm-HaHA! Humiliate us? That's fucking hilarious! Run away then! I really feel bad for the species you're related to. I feel really bad about kicking your pitiful ass!" The monster teen jeered.

Tsukune stopped. "That's weird…You feeling bad for me." He commented, before he continued and opened the door. "I don't think about you at all." He finished and closed the door behind him.

 **A Few Hours later-**

Three teens were heading for the dormitories, before they stopped when they heard some rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

"Hell if I care." The leader said.

"Well…not Hell exactly." A familiar voice commented, causing the three to turn and see Tsukune behind them.

"Oh it's the pussy-bo…AHH!" The leader screamed out, as Tsukune slammed his heel down on the teen's knee, hyper extending it backwards with a sickening crunch. When the monster teen tripped forward, Tsukune slammed his elbow up, shattering the monster's jaw.

While their leader stumbled back, the two teens were confused. In an instant Tsukune punched the left one on the chest and then turned, before he punched the right in the sternum. He reached out and gripped the two by the helms of their shirts and pulled them together, slamming their heads together.

Tsukune looked down at the three teens that were unconscious. "Well now, I guess it's time to eat." He said uncaringly.

 **A Few days later-**

A young man sat in a desk in a moderately size room, sitting at the very back. He wore normal jean pants, a brown button up shirt and a jean jacket. Tsukune had his eyes closed, as he had a pair of headphones in his ears.

Tsukune opened his eyes and saw Shizuka smiling as she looked at him. He gave her a nod, before he closed his eyes and relaxed, or his version of relaxing.

Shizuka sighed longingly as she looked at the teen. She couldn't understand why all of the girls were clambering over that Naruto fellow. She really didn't see the appeal to him. But Tsukune was so…mysterious, secluded, quiet, smart…' _Attractive…'_ Shizuka thought with a slight purr.

' _You know they're only toys. Try it you'll like it don't hide it don't fight it, just let it out. Steal and shoot it and kill it or take another route. Take it and take it and take it. You know they're only toys…Devour, Devour! Suffocate your own empire!_ ' is the music that blasted in the Leviathan's ears.

Shizuka just gave the Leviathan another look, before she sighed to herself. She knew she couldn't have any 'private time' with him since there are a few more students joining the club. ' _Hmph…if only I could get some time alone with him, I could entrance him. Though I doubt I can attract him since I'm such an old lady.'_ She thought with some depression.

The door to the class room slammed open, as four people fell through the door, in a fashion that seemed like it was some form of forced comedy. Tsukune didn't seem to notice or care about their presence.

"Oh, looks like almost everyone's here…" Shizuka said with a sigh, before she forced on a happy smile. "Thanks for joining my club! So let's begin the club activities for the Yōkai academy newspaper club!" She said happily.

Naruto, Moka, Kurumu and Tamao sat in the front desk, while the blond looked confused. "Is it really only the four of us?" He asked.

"Of course not, Uzumaki-san!" Shizuka said with a smile, as she glanced to the back of the room. "Tsukune-kun is here too!" She added happily, causing the group to turn and see the introverted misanthropic teen sitting in the back, with his eyes closed.

Naruto had a wide smile on his face, thinking one of his friends was in the same club as him. While Kurumu looked away with narrowed eyes and Tamao looked really nervous.

"Excuse me." A male voice said, as the door opened up.

"Oh, here comes that final member." Shizuka said, as the final person walked in.

"Man, I'm sorry. Here I am, late on the first day." The male voice said, as some sorta pretty boy walked in. "Hello, I'm the president of this newspaper club, Ginei Morioka. Please to meet all of you…" He began, before he began to flirt with the Moka, Kurumu and Tamao, causing Naruto to look kinda jealous.

Tsukune sighed, as he pulled his headphones out. He looked at the growing group with a sigh. He could smell the werewolf. He stood up and headed for the front of the class.

"Tsukune-kun…" Shizuka said with a smile, as she looked at the teen. "This is Gin, he's the only second year club member, just ask him anything you don't know about this club, okay?" She asked kindly.

"…Um…sure." Tsukune said uncaringly, getting a wider smile from the cat-like teacher.

"Well, I must be going, since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin." Shizuka said, as she headed out of the door.

"Huh? You've gotta go already, Sensei?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Sorry, see you later everyone…you too Tsukune-kun!" She said with a smile. "Make friends with your sempai!" Shizuka announced, before she left.

Gin put his hands on the desk, as he looked incredibly serious. "Well, let's see. First I'll give you the explanation of just what kind of club this it. The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper." He explained. "We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time, for the sake of reporting. I'll tell you right now. This ain't going to be no easy ride." Gin said.

Tsukune made a slight 'oh God' face. ' _A leader that says 'Ain't going to be no easy ride' is no leader of mine.'_ He thought. For some reason he just didn't like that sentence.

"Once you've joined you should prepare yourself." Gin said.

"He seems like someone we can depend on, right?" Moka asked to Naruto.

"huh? Oh, yeah…" He said unsure.

Gin grinned. "I'm just messing with you all, let's have some fun without all the strict talk. This is out poster AD. Let's put it up on the back wall!" He said.

Tsukune sat in a desk and watched as the three female monsters hung up posters. He watched as Gin told the girls to reach higher, before he knelt down to look under their skirts. He sighed loudly, as he pulled out his headphones out and put them in his ears.

Naruto animatedly reacted to Gin peeping up the girl's skirts, before he stormed over towards him. Not thinking of announcing it when he was at a distance, so he wouldn't be lumped in.

"Gin, what are you doing?! Were you just making them put it higher, so you could do that!" Naruto announced.

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked.

"Don't pretend to you don't know! You were just looking up their skirts, weren't you?" Naruto demanded.

"Nonsense, there's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame." Gin replied with a smile.

"What's going on?" Moka asked unsure.

"Oh, well, this dude says he got an eyeful of your panties." Gin said, as he pointed at Naruto, causing the girls to look at the blond.

"No it was Gin who…Tsukune saw, he'll tell you the truth!" Naruto said, as the group turned and looked at the teen sitting at a desk, staring at them, muttering to himself.

"Well Tsukune? Come on buddy?" Naruto asked.

"Credulous at best, your desire to believe in the angels in the hearts of men, pull your head out of your hippy haze and give a listen. Shouldn't have to say it all gain…The universe is hostile. So impersonal. Devour to survive. So it is, so it's always been…" Tsukune said out loud. "…Well all feed…on tragedy. It's like blood to a vampire." He said, as he continued to look at the blond. "Vicariously I, live while the whole world dies. Much better you than I." He finished, before he pulled his headphones out.

"Ah, good music, it's like it speaks to me." Tsukune commented, before he looked forward. "…What did you ask?" He questioned.

"If I was peeping up their panties." Naruto replied.

"…Right…and if I answer wrong…you get hurt, right?" Tsukune asked, getting a nod from the blond. "Oh, then yeah! He was totally looking up your skirts." He said sarcastically, causing the girls to unleash their fury on Naruto.

Naruto stood there with several hand-prints form the girls' slaps on his face. ' _I'm so pranking Tsukune back for this.'_ He thought, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You really are stupid. Thanks to you, today's meeting is done for." Gin said with a smirk.

Tsukune stood up and looked at them, before he left the room. ' _Fucking idiots.'_ He thought. He walked through the hallways of the school and headed for the dormitories, hoping for some normalness or something.

* * *

 **I tried to keep Tsukune's form hidden. Because I've decided on letting the Leviathans' have a true form, which will be more than just black goo.**

 **As for Tsukune's harem it'll be: Yukari, Akua,** **Kokoa, Mizore Shirayuki,** **Tsurara Shirayuki and maybe Shizuka. I do like Inner Moka, but she, like the normal Moka are overused in parings and are technically the Canon paring. So I don't think I can in good conscious add her in the Harem.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything_

An average looking teenager with black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin walked at a moderate pace. He wore a white button up shirt, a red tie, a black belt and brown pants with black shoes. He had a calm, almost bored look on his face.

He walked passed the mass of people standing in front of a board. He released a sigh, as he caught the eye of a few of the people he walked passed. They seemed to ignore him completely. He looked up at the board and read it. "…Tsukune Aono…Number One…That is to be expected." He said to himself as he read the name.

Tsukune sighed, as he glanced around. He saw a pink haired green eyed girl hanging out with a blond with blue eyes. He glanced to his other side and saw young short girl dressed in a witch's outfit. He noticed that she was looking down. Tsukune glanced back up at the board and noticed a name under his. ' _Yukari Sendo…Interesting_.' He mused. ' _I didn't know humans could be that smart._ ' He added. He was still puzzled why she would wear a witch hat, but really didn't care. As his boss would said, she had a certain spark.

Tsukune noticed she was holding a wand in a tight grip. ' _From what I could see from everyone here, there are people grouped together. She is alone. I relatively am alone…Her Magic could affect me, since I have no built up resistance to it._ ' He mused, before he raised an eyebrow. ' _If I befriend her, I could ensure no one gets a one up on me. Especially in this weird place._ ' The Leviathan thought with a calm look on his face.

It's not like he would mind that, if she was incredibly smart, almost as smart as him then he would hold a respect towards her. Trying to take after his boss and join with people who are better and have more unique traits. ' _…And she is kinda cute…'_ Tsukune thought, before he scowled at himself. ' _Where the fuck did that come from?'_ He thought, before he sighed. ' _That's right…I'm lonely, and…she's alright.'_ He mused with a shrug, as he walked over towards her.

Yukari looked at the board sadly for a moment, before she glanced down. She worked really hard and still wasn't at the top. She noticed the name of the person who beat her, before she frowned a bit and then smiled. ' _Isn't that the name of the boy that helped me the other day?'_ Yukari thought to herself, before she looked down. ' _I never did thank him…'_ She thought, before she noticed the familiar lonely figure of the average teen she was thinking of. Her eyes went a bit wide when he looked at her name and then towards her, before he raised an eyebrow.

"…What's this, Yukari-san?" A male voice announced, causing the young witch to turn around. "Second place? What a shame. I expected something…more…from the girl genius. It seems you skipped ahead to High School for nothing, being eleven, why don't you go back to elementary school." He said, as he looked down at the young girl. "You're nothing but a little immature brat." He commented.

"…Class representative…" Yukari said nervously.

"And what's with this stupid outfit? It completely defies the schools rules." He said, as he hit Yukari on the head. "I despise people who stick out!" He said with a scowl.

"Kya! Pl…please stop that!" Yukari whined out, as the older teen hit her in the head.

"As the Class Representative your very existence gives me a headache." He said, as he leaned close. "After all, your true form is a witch, is it not? How disgusting! I feel like vomiting just thinking that you're in the same grade as me." He said with a scowl.

Yukari glanced at a small rock, before it levitated for a moment and then slammed into the back of the Class Representative's head.

"Ah-hahaha! You deserved that!" Yukari giggled out.

"You little brat! What the Hell did you just do to me?!" He yelled angrily, as his appearance began to shift, with his arms getting larger, while he moved towards the girl.

Before he could touch the witch, a hand grabbed it onto his wrist, stopping him. "I think you shouldn't worry so much about her, and worry about yourself at the moment." A male voice said uncaringly.

Yukari looked up in surprise, as she saw the boy that she was thinking about earlier standing in front of her, blocking the man from hurting her. "I'm not one who intrudes on other people's problems…" Tsukune began with a frown.

"Then why are you here then?" The Class Representative asked with a scowl.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsukune asked rhetorically. "Because I choose to be, why are you to inept to comprehend the fact the other people have the ability to make conscious discussions?" He asked sarcastically. "Besides, Yukari seems to be someone I'd…like to be…friends…with." He said, with his eyes closed for a moment, before he let go of the older teen's wrist.

"You can have your childish rivalry you seem to have with Yukari, but I cannot abide letting you inflict physical harm." Tsukune informed, as he looked at the older teen with his usual calm bored look.

"Childish rivalry?!" He demanded with a snarl.

"That is why you were picking on her, right? She's obviously more intelligent than most of the moronic fools here. You felt threatened by her intelligence and are too stupid to know that's why you hate her." Tsukune said uncaringly. "If it wasn't so pathetic, I'd be laughing at you and praising this girl for getting such an emotional reaction from you." He commented.

The Class Representative looked at the young man with a scowl, before he glanced around and noticed everyone was looking at them. "Tsk…" He sounded, as he turned around. "…You better remember this, Yukari! Let's go, guys." He instructed as he walked off.

Tsukune looked at the blankly, before he turned around to see Yukari smiling fully at him wide eyes. "Oh, thank you sooo much, you really saved me! I know you know my name, but I want to introduce myself!" She said happily. "My name is Yukari Sendo!" She informed.

"Yes, and I'm Tsukune Aono." He replied with a slight nod. "And don't mention it." He said uncaringly.

Yukari glanced down, hiding her face from view as she poked her fingers together a bit. "Y-you said you wanted to be my friend, was that true?" She asked.

"What a stupid question." Tsukune replied in a slight irritated voice, causing the girl to look down sadly. "Of course." He said, causing the witch to look up at him with wide purple eyes. "I rarely say something without meaning." He informed, as he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

Yukari watched him walk away, before she looked unsure. "Well, what are you doing over there, let's go." Tsukune said causing the young girl to blink a few times before she quickly ran towards him.

"Where are we going?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Away." Tsukune replied.

"…Um…Away from what?" She questioned with a tilt of her head.

"I seem to attract idiots to me, and I don't like it, which is one of the reasons why I want you as a friend. You're incredibly smart." Tsukune admitted.

"But…you did better than me." Yukari said as she glanced down.

"…Barely…" Tsukune said with a slight frown. He didn't like to admit it, but she almost did better than him. Though given the fact he wasn't trying might've affected it, but still it was impressive. "It was incredibly impressive." He commented, getting a blush from the younger girl.

"It's not much." Yukari replied.

"No, but it is." Tsukune insisted. "You have that spark that I'm looking for. You're unique compared to some of the people here. Your mind is undoubtedly impressive." He complimented, causing her blush to deepen. "I am not one to give out compliments frequently, and even more rarely are do I do it to people outside of my species..." He began, causing the witch to glance down, before she realized he basically complimented her more. The fact that he rarely complimented people outside of his species, yet complimented her, meant he was incredibly impressed enough to say it. "…I never formally got to ask, but would you…like to…be my friend." He said, as he closed his eyes. He hated being so…forward, if that was the word.

"O-Of course…" Yukari said, as she kicked the ground a bit.

"Good." Tsukune said, before he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "I've been curious. I have seen you around before. I've wondered why you wear that?" He asked, referring to her Witch Costume.

Yukari looked up at her witch hat and down to her pink top checkered skirt, along with her cape. "Well…I'm a witch." She informed, before she noticed the look he gave her, the 'no fucking shit' look. "Well it's because I'm too small to wear the normal uniform." She admitted.

"…And you proudly wear your witch costume, even though most of these roaches don't like them. That's pretty cool." Tsukune said with a nod.

"N-no, well…cool is such…I mean, I'm not…I'm just…" Yukari said quickly and nervously, before she glanced down with her large hat blocking her blushing face. "…You're the one who's cool and smart and serious Tsukune-san…You know, actually, I…" She said as she looked at the Leviathan with a smile. "I Wuvv you, Tsukune-san!" She announced, as she hugged him, knocking the teen back a bit, before he caught himself.

Tsukune had a genuine confused look on his face. "W-what?" He asked.

"Every time I saw you in the library, sitting next to me or at lunch you never left. And then you stopped those bullies from messing with me. Bit by bit I fell in love with you…but after you saved me to today, my heart was made up!" She said seriously, as she hugged the Leviathan.

Tsukune glanced around unsure. He prided himself in his composure, but he had no idea how to respond to this. ' _What would the boss do?'_ He asked himself.

 **In Another Universe**

A teen with disheveled and brown eyes, had his lips sealed with a woman's lips. She had a trio of different hair colors. Her hair was half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. Neo pulled back from Issei, before she panted with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I just love that innocent look you give me." Issei said with his own smirk.

Neo raised her gloved hand and put it at the helm of her jacket, and gave him a questioning look, as it asking 'Do you want me to take it off?', though she still had a smirk on her face.

"Oh I would never turn down such a cutie." The Head Leviathan said with a smirk, as he worked to get her top off.

 **Back with Tsukune**

' _…Right the boss would never accept something like this.'_ Tsukune thought, as he glanced down at the young girl. ' _…But…'_ He thought. He really saw no problem in it.

"Please go out with me!" Yukari announced, before she gave him a sad look. "Is that so bad, dating someone like me?" She asked.

"Uh…Um…" Tsukune sounded, as he glanced around. "…Pfft, fine." He replied with a sigh. He really didn't give a crap about her age. He was around since before the Angels, The Earth, and Humans were made by God, anyone he was with was younger than him by millenniums.

But his answer caused Yukari to hug him tighter. "YAAAY!" She sounded. "I'm sooo happy!" She announced, as she hugged him. Tsukune nodded slightly but sighed, as he began to walk, with the girl still holding onto him, smiling all the way.

 **A few days later**

Tsukune was walking through the hallways of the Academy. He frowned and glared at anyone who was looking at him weirdly. "Ahahaha-HAHA!" Yukari giggled happily, as she sat on Tsukune's shoulders, with view of her skirt being blocked by the Leviathan's neck. "I feel so big now!" She said with a smile, as she looked down towards everyone. "This is so awesome!" She informed happily, as she hugged the teen's head and face.

"I'm…Ugh, I'm glad you like it." Tsukune said with a sigh. He really didn't mind it. She was incredibly light. He just didn't like the attention he was drawing. But he really didn't care about the opinions of roaches. Also a part of him sorta liked the fact he was giving so much happiness to the girl.

It didn't take a genius to know she was lonely. And the Leviathans weren't a cuddly bunch that helped out their own kind. They were ruthless and clawed at each other to get where they were. He himself was the second strongest out of all of them. So that didn't leave him enough time to actually form any kind of relationship with anyone. Not that he could or would. But, he honestly liked Yukari's company.

"Can we do this every day?!" Yukari asked excitedly.

Tsukune tilted his head up and looked up towards Yukari. "I don't think that would be appropriate." He said, before he noticed the witch looking at him with wide watery purple eyes.

"P-Pwwease!" She said.

"…Fine." Tsukune said, causing the witch to hold his head tightly.

"Aw, thank you! I wuvv you so much!" Yukari said happily as she hugged the teen's head.

"Yeah…you've told me before." Tsukune said dryly, as he walked through the hallway of the academy.

Yukari pouted as she put her hands around Tsukune's temples and made him look up at her. "Tsukune-san, how come you don't say you love me back?!" She asked with a bit of a whine.

Tsukune gave look, before he looked back down forward. "My species don't usually feel love." He informed.

"Y-you can't love?" Yukari asked with a quavering lip.

"I never said that. I just said we don't usually love. We are, for all intense and purposes, the perfect monster…" Tsukune said with a shrug. "…It's just very…very hard for my kind to form any attachments to another living being, where we would usually kill them." He said uncaringly.

Yukari just hugged his head tighter. "Well, I'm not giving up, until you love me as much as I love you!" She declared, before she looked down at him. "Um, Tsukune-san, what monster are you?" She asked curiously. "I mean, you always talk about them, but you've never told me about what you are." She said.

"It's not something I'd like to talk about." Tsukune replied, getting a nod from the young girl.

"Oka-y…Guess what I did today?" She said with a wide smile.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"At lunch…" Yukari began, before she started giggling. "…That blond boy that annoys you. I put odorless antiperspirant in his ramen!" She announced and giggled again, as she lightly kicked her feet against the Leviathan's chest. "It dried his mouth out almost instantly. And then he tried to drink the ramen, but it only made it worse, you should've seen it!" She said happily.

"It sounds funny." Tsukune commented. He tolerated her childish antics since she was a child, and he also very lenient towards her. Naruto wasn't a child, and Tsukune found his presence completely annoying.

"It was, and they tried to look for who did it, and they couldn't find them! He-he!" Yukari giggled out.

"Good, I wouldn't want you getting in trouble for your silly antics." Tsukune said seriously.

"They aren't silly." Yukari defended. "They're creative." She said with a nod.

"Creative? You used your magic for most of the pranks." Tsukune stated. "If you want to be creative, create a complex trap, using a series of machines." He said dryly.

Yukari rolled her eyes, she gave him that one. "I've got another one planned, it'll be even better than before! Wanna hewp!" She asked cutely.

Tsukune scowled, as he looked up at her. "I've told you before. I don't want to take part in those childish things." He informed.

Yukari crossed her arms, as she held her wand in one hand. "They aren't childish…" She began, before she noticed the look he was giving her. "…Admittedly, they may be a bit childish, but still…I am a child!" She said happily.

"I know. That's why I don't mind you doing them. I just don't want to be a part of it." Tsukune replied.

Yukari pouted a bit. She wanted to spend time together, messing with people. "…Wuss…" She muttered playfully.

"…Brat." Tsukune replied, causing the young witch to tighten her legs around the back of his neck. It didn't really hurt, so he didn't really care.

 **A week or so later**

An average looking teenager with black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin walked through Yōkai Academy with his usual frown on his face. He wore a white button up shirt, a red tie, a black belt and brown pants with black shoes.

Sitting on his shoulders, was a young girl. She had short black hair and purple eyes. She wore a black witch hat, a pink top, and a pink corset. She also wore a green checkered pleated short skirt, and wore bright pale yellow over the knee socks and brown shoes, and a witch cape.

Tsukune walked as Yukari happily sat on his shoulders. "Hah! I found you!" A male voice announced, as a boy with spiky blond hair confronted them. Expect most of his skin was dark green and had penises drawn all over his face.

"…Um…what the fuck is wrong with you?" Tsukune asked bluntly, as Yukari put a hand in front of her mouth and held back a giggle.

"Oh nothing!" Naruto announced with a wide smile. "I just know that I've met a fellow prankster! Now we can have a prank war." He said with a smirk.

Tsukune gave him a look. "You are not going anywhere near Yu…" He began, but the young witch hopped off him.

Yukari pointed her wand at the blond. "Go away!" She announced.

"Aw, but Yukari-chan…" Naruto began.

"Don't call me that, only Tsukune-san can call me that! Don't think I don't know about you! Naruto Uzumaki, Grades: At the very bottom, athletic ability: suspiciously advance, very limited hobbies and annoying abilities! And you make Tsukune-san angry! I love Tsukune-san. So I don't want my genius handsome Tsukune-san to be angry, because of you!" Yukari announced, as she waved her wand. "That's why I'm declaring war on you!" She informed with a smile, as she pointed the wand at the blond.

The nearby brooms and pots seemed to come to life, before they flew towards and attacked Naruto. "W-what's going on?" Moka asked, as she came by and crouched next to Naruto.

"I'm at war with Naruto!" Yukari announced happily. "I used my magic, with my magical wand to control them!" She informed. "Because I'm a witch! I'll use my magic to fight off anyone who gets too close to Tsukune-san!" She said with a smile.

Tsukune didn't look like he opposed that idea. Actually he was secretly very fond of it. "Come on, Yukari." He said, as he held his hand out.

Yukari happily turned around and gripped onto his hand, with both of hers. Before the Leviathan lifted her up with ease and held her above his head, and plopped her down on his shoulders. As he walked away, Yukari looked back at Naruto and Moka and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Are…are you upset that I did that?" Yukari asked self-consciously.

"No, not really." Tsukune replied, getting a wide happy smile from the young witch.

"Good! I don't want anyone of them to mess with you! I just love you too much to have you get angry!" She said with a smile, as she hugged his head. "…You'd never get angry with me, right?" She asked, as she leaned down and had her face move in front of his, causing her hat to fall off.

Tsukune gave her a blank look. "You don't have to worry about that." He replied, as he handed Yukari the hat that fell off her head.

"Thanks!" She said with a smile, as she put the hat back on

"Hmm." Tsukune sounded.

Yukari's stomach rumbled right behind Tsukune's head, before the young witch slowly looked down towards the Leviathan. "Um…Tsukune-san…" She began.

"Yeah, I know, I heard." Tsukune said with a sigh, as he headed off towards the outside eating area of the school.

 **A few hours later**

Tsukune sighed as he looked at the food he was eating. He hated processed food, but it would do for now until something appetizing came by. "Are you still hungry…Yukari…" He said, before he blinked as he glanced around the seat. "…Where'd she go?" He asked himself. ' _She is really good at sneaking away.'_ He thought, before he slowly got up and tossed his food away and went to look for the young witch.

He walked towards the Academy, before he opened the door, with Yukari storming by glaring at the ground. Tsukune glanced at her for a moment, before he looked inside and saw four people going after her.

"…What happened?" Tsukune asked calmly, as he looked at Moka, Naruto, Kurumu and Tamao.

"We tried to talk some sense into her. She can't go around messing with people." Naruto said.

"I see…" Tsukune began with a nod. "…But it's okay when you do it, I presume? So I guess pranking people, psychologically manipulating them into them seeing things your way, and enamoring and indoctrinating every female you seem to meet into your group, isn't messing with people…Weird." He said sarcastically, as he turned around and walked to where he remembered Yukari walking off towards.

"Where're you going, we gotta find Yukari-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, fuck off." Tsukune replied uncaringly, before he flickered out of existence in pure unnatural speed.

"Come on, let's go!" Naruto announced, as he went off.

Yukari released a scream as she was pushed against a tree. "So disgusting! A witch is such a disgusting being! Heh, understand we have no need for a girl like you in our class…" Tadashi said as he began to shift into a lizardman. "…Why don't I rid this academy of you!" He announced.

"No!" Yukari yelled, as she leveled her want at the man, only for him to bite down on it and pull it out of her hand.

"What should we do with her?" Tadashi asked, as he chewed on the wand.

"Let's eat her? The fog is thick so no one will ever know." A fat lizardman suggested.

"That sounds good! We should eat…" Tadashi began, as he opened his giant lizard maw wide to bite down on the witch. But the mouth was slammed shut, with a slight cracking sound.

"My, oh my…" A familiar voice said, causing Yukari to look up with wide eyes. Standing in front of her was the misanthropic teen that she loved. ' _B-but I thought I was a bother to him…'_ She thought.

Tsukune held the mouth of the lizard man shut, as he looked at the group. "It would seem congratulations are in order." He said, confusing the lizardmen, while Yukari still looked up at him with wide eyes. "Apparently you nine are competent enough to warrant annihilating…I'd take that as a compliment." He said, as he pushed Tadashi back.

"Please run, Tsukune-san or you'll be eaten! Forget about me and run!" Yukari warned, as she moved in front of him.

"…I don't know what the idiots told you to react so emotionally, but it probably was hurtful. I'll get them back for that eventually…" Tsukune began.

"T-they said I was a bother to you." Yukari said, as she looked down. "I won't be some bother. You don't have to be friends with me. Because I'm fine being alone…" She began.

"Cut the bullshit." Tsukune said dryly, as he looked down at the young witch and moved her behind him. "A bother to you? Really? That's got you upset. You're no bother to me. I genuinely enjoy your company. Don't believe anyone who tells you different." He said with a frown, as he turned around and looked down towards the witch. "I may not be the most likeable guy around or even the most tolerable guy to be around…" He began.

"Yes you are!" Yukari argued.

"See, you and I are…" Tsukune began, before a large clawed hand impaled him through the stomach, getting a scream from Yukari. "…Ow…" He sounded dryly, as he turned around and looked back, to see a Lizardman was behind him. "Can you wait a few moments? I'll kill you all momentarily." He replied, as he reached up and pushed the monster back. "Like I was saying, Yukari…" He began.

"You have a hole in your st-stomach! Don't talk! Lie down! Uh-uh, no don't move! I don't know what to do!" Yukari yelled, as she held the sides of her head and had a panicked look on her face.

"This?" Tsukune said, as he reached down and pulled his jacket apart revealing a gaping hole in his stomach, with black blood soaking the cloths around it. "It's a flesh wound, don't worry about it." He replied.

"F-f-flesh wound! I can see the bone!" Yukari announced.

"Huh, so you can…but as I was saying, you and I, we are really great together. Not necessarily in a romantic sense, but…we have a good friendship, and I couldn't give two shits about your heritage, being a witch, being immature, noisy, somewhat…" He listed.

"I-I get it." Yukari replied, before she looked at him pleadingly. "Now please go! You're already hurt! I don't want you to die for my sake." She said sadly.

"Hurt? How am I hurt?" Tsukune asked.

"The hole…in you…where'd it go?" Yukari asked, as she saw no hole in his stomach.

"Hmm…" Tsukune sounded, as he stood up and looked down towards Yukari, before he slowly turned around and looked at the nine lizardmen. "…These Great Old Ones, were not composed altogether of flesh and blood. They had shape, but that shape was not made of matter. When the stars were right, they could plunge from world to world through the sky; but when the stars were wrong, they could not live. But although they no longer lived, they would never really die." He recited.

"That…sounds familiar…" Yukari muttered.

"It's H.P. Lovercraft…" Tsukune said with a smirk, as he looked towards the nine Lizardmen. "…What beings do you think inspired his stories?" He asked, as he reached back and took off his ruined school uniform jacket and tossed it aside. "I know that you were alone, which is why I befriended you. I was too, so we wouldn't have to be…" He began, as he rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and rolled his neck. "…I may be tolerant with certain things but you and I are friends now. And the people, who planned on hurting you, will suffer greatly. Now that we're friends, if such a cute girl like you should make any enemies. Then they would become my enemies. And then…they will truly fear you. Because you are my friend, I won't let anything happen to you, I place my immortal life on it." He said seriously, as he slowly closed his fist and looked at the group of Lizardmen.

Yukari looked up at the teen with wide eyes, as she held herself. ' _…He…He really does care…'_ She thought.

Tadashi held his mouth, before he waved at three of his stooges and motioned for them to attack. Quickly one of the lizardmen ran forward, only for him to get thrown back. The second one ran forward, only to get punched and flew back. The third one looked back at his two fallen comrades before it looked forward, and regretted it.

Tsukune was standing right in front of him. The third Lizardman swiped his claw at the teen, only for the Leviathan to punch him right in the sternum, sending him flying back. As the second Lizardman tried to stand up, Tsukune kicked him right in the jaw, flipping him over. The first lizardman that was sent back, attacked. But Tsukune turned and uppercutted him in the jaw, before he slammed down his other fist on the back of the monster's head, and moved around and punched the monster in the kidney.

The first lizardman turned and swiped its claw at the teen, only for Tsukune to duck under it and catch the clawed hand. The Leviathan ducked and grabbed the lizardman by the thigh with his free hand and lifted him up, before he tossed him up and kicked the first lizardman at the second one, taking both of them out.

Tsukune looked at the third one, before he punched at the monster's head, but it blocked it with its arm. The Leviathan aimed low, punching the lizard monster in the dick, causing it to double over. Tsukune turned and elbowed the third lizardman in the side of the temple with his left elbow, before he turned and punched the monster with his left fist. There was enough strength in the hit to send the lizard crashing into the ground and embedding him in there.

When the Leviathan turned he noticed three more Lizardmen charring at him. The fourth one reared its claws back ready to strike, but Tsukune quickly kicked him in the shoulder, causing the lizardman to stumble back. Tsukune was already rearing his fist back, as the fifth lizardman was almost reaching him, before he punched the monster right in the jaw. The sixth lizardmen swiped its claw at the teen's face, only for him to turn out of the way and letting the monster move by. When Tsukune completely turned, he faced the lizardman's back, before he elbowed it, sending the monster down.

Tsukune glanced back, before he went to the ground and swept his leg low, knocking the feet out of the fourth lizardman. The Leviathan noticed the sixth one was getting up and preparing for an attack. Tsukune rolled back and put his hands on the ground, before he kicked himself up, while also kicking the lizard in the jaw. Just as he got up, Tsukune's fist snapped out and punched the fourth lizardman in the stomach. The Leviathan moved forward and noticed the fifth lizardman tried to grab onto him, but Tsukune jumped over it and rolled along the monsters back, before he uppercutted it right in the face.

' _…These beings seem to have tough skin. interesting.'_ Tsukune thought. While the sixth lizardman was already up and trying to attack, only for the Leviathan to turn and kick him right in the face. The fourth lizardman tried to cut the teen with its claws, only to miss, before Tsukune punched it right in the jaw.

The sixth lizardman was already attacking again, but Tsukune began to skillfully block the swipes from the claws. Quickly the fifth lizardman attacked from the other side. Tsukune kicked the sixth lizardman and turned, kicking the fourth one that was charging at him.

The three lizard monsters attacked Tsukune at once, from three sides, all swiping their claws. But The Leviathan seemed to skillfully block and redirected all of the attacks meant for him. After a few seconds of trading blows, the sixth lizard man tried to slash at the teen's head. Tsukune ducked and hit the lizard monster in the leg, knocking it on the ground.

Tsukune moved forward towards the fifth lizardman, as the fourth on tried to attack him from behind. The Leviathan ducked down, causing the fourth lizardman to slash its claws at the fifth. Quickly Tsukune put his hand on the fifth lizardman's shoulder and jumped up, before he sent his left foot back and his right fist forward, kicking and punching both of the lizardmen in the head, sending them down. Just as the sixth lizardman slowly got up, Tsukune jumped up and kicked him right in the face, sending him back down.

Yukari looked at the teen with wide eyes. She honestly didn't know how strong he was or skilled. ' _…That…was so awesome!'_ She thought. Even Moka, Naruto, Kurumu and Tamao were really surprised. Mostly because he was still in his human form, knowing he wasn't even remotely at his strongest, which most monsters were in their real forms.

Tsukune turned and looked at the last three Lizardmen, before he slowly walked towards them. The thinner lizardman charged and slashed one of its claws at the teen. Tsukune caught the arm, before he elbowed the monster in the throat, before he chopped him in the neck. As the lizardman stumbled back, Tsukune grabbed him by the back of the neck and punched right underneath the sternum, before he turned the monster over and punched him right in the jugular.

As the Leviathan let go, the lizardman slowly fell back. The fatter lizardman, the one that suggested eating Yukari attacked. Tsukune batted both of the monster's claws and arms away, before he began to almost inhumanly unleash a fast volley of fists right at the lizardman's chest. The Leviathan stepped forward, as he continued to rapidly punch the fat lizard monster in the chest. He continued to move forward as he continued to punch it, causing the monster to fall on his back. Tsukune kept unleashing the inhumanly fast volley of hits to the monster's chest, before he suddenly stopped, but the lizardman continued to spasm like he was still getting hit.

"Is this all you…pathetic mutations can do?" Tsukune asked, as he looked at Tadashi.

"Mutations?!" The leader lizardman demanded.

"Pitiful, little, mutts, no better than the rodents that recedes in sewers." Tsukune said, as he stepped forward. "It's outside the scope of your comprehension the idiocy you have. To harm someone under, my protection, but then again, you have the thinking capacity of mongrels. Don't worry. You won't have to live in such a complex world, in a short time that is." He informed, as he walked up towards the final lizardmen.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tadashi yelled, as he tried to slash at the teen, only for the Leviathan to grip the monster's outstretched hand.

Tsukune stood there, holding the man's hand back, before he began to slowly crush and twist the monster's wrist, forcing the lizardman to his knees. The Leviathan leaned forward and growled slightly, before he reared his fist back and punched him right in the face, sending Tadashi to the ground and slid along it.

After taking a step back and glancing around, Tsukune noticed he was surrounded by unconscious, beaten and broken lizardmen. He held his usual calm look, before he looked at Yukari and walked towards her.

Tsukune knelt down in front of Yukari, to see she was staring at him with wide purple eyes. "Hello, is there anybody in there?" He asked dryly, as he looked at the young witch, before he sighed. "Come on now, I know you're feeling down. But I can ease that pain, and I'll help you get on your feet again." He said, as he put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "They won't be able to hurt you again. I'll make sure of it…" He said, as he turned around and reached to the wand that was on the ground, before he handed it back towards her. "…You aren't alone." He informed, as he turned around and glanced into the woods.

"Y-you…U-Um…" Yukari forced out, as her eyes watered, before she started crying.

Tsukune turned around and knelt down in front of the young crying witch, before he sighed. He reached forward and put his hands under the girl's arms, before he picked her up. He rested the crying witch's head against his shoulder. "Its fine…um…everything's going to be alright, Yukari." He said, before his form flickered with him vanishing in speed.

"Hmph, seems like he does have emotions." Kurumu said with crossed arms, with a scowl on her face.

"It was sweet." Moka commented, while Naruto nodded animatedly with a big smile.

Tsukune appeared in his dormitory, with Yukari sleeping against his shoulder. He sighed as he walked over to his bed, before he laid the sleeping witch down. Yukari groaned as she reached out to grab him, but he moved her hands down and put his blanket over her. When she seemed to have calmed down, he moved around his dormitory, before he sat down next to the window of the room and looked out and waited.

 **A few hours later**

The sound of beeping and deep breathing echoed in a small hospital room, near the nurse's office. Tadashi's eyes slowly opened, as he looked around the light room, before he glanced around and noticed his friends were there too.

His eyes closed, before he opened them again and they went wide, when he saw a shadowy figure move out of the corner of his eye. He began to feel incredibly nervous as the lights inside the room began to dim.

"…Hello there." A familiar voice said, causing the injured teen to look up and his eyes went wide. Standing next to his bed was Tsukune. "…I would like to hold my promise towards you. The one where you don't have to live in such a complex world…" He began, as he reached out and put a hand on the monster's throat. "…I would've done this in the woods, but Yukari was there. I wouldn't want to scar her." He said, before he smirked. "Don't struggle. I don't want to leave any pieces, and besides, I'm hungry." He said with a wider smirk.

From the outside of the room, the sound of hissing and clicking echoed, before the sound of eating filled the air.

 **The next day**

Yukari's eyes slowly opened, before she groaned and slowly sat up, while rubbing her eyes. She looked around in confusion, before she got off the bed she was sleeping in. She took a few steps forward towards the end of the bed, before her eyes went wide and she realized where she was.

Sitting at the edge of the bed was Tsukune, but his eyes were closed and his head was leaned back. "…I-I'm in Tsukune-san's room…" She muttered, before she blushed and looked around. She looked down as she remembered what happened yesterday.

"Of course, where else would I take you? I don't have the key to your place…that would be weird." Tsukune said with his eyes closed.

"Ah!" Yukari sounded in surprise, thinking the teen was asleep. "A-ah…you're awake!" She announced.

"…I was never asleep." Tsukune replied dryly. "Most of my species don't sleep, so I just, rested I guess." He said, as he opened his eyes and looked at the young witch.

Yukari looked down as she slowly walked forwards him. "You, care about me?" She asked. Wanting to make sure what happened yesterday wasn't a dream.

"Don't be ridiculous." Tsukune said, causing the girl to look down. "Of course." He added, getting a smile from the witch. Yukari got onto her knees and scooted forward, and hugged the teen that was sitting on the ground.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Yukari announced happily, as she hugged him. "Now I know, I double-love you!" She yelled.

"Double-love? I don't think that's possible." Tsukune said dryly.

"I don't care, I'll make it happen!" the little witch announced happily, before she moved back and had a smile on her face.

Tsukune stood up, as he glanced out the window. "We have to get ready for class." He informed, before he grabbed onto his folded cloths and headed into the bathroom. While young witch followed, only to get pushed out of the bathroom, causing Yukari to pout.

The young witch turned and tried to look through the lock-hole, before she began to giggle to herself with a blush. ' _I'm glad you like me. Now I have a chance at being your future wife!'_ She thought happily, before she giggled perversely again.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

Tsukune sat on the chair of his dorm-room, as he wrote in a large journal. He wore his usual jean jacket over a grey shirt, along with long jean pants. He sighed at the sound of springs extending and compressing. Behind him, on his bed, Yukari was happily hopping on his bed.

"…I can't believe we're in the same club together!" Yukari said happily. "Now we'll never be apart!" She informed.

"Mm-hmm." Tsukune sounded, as he continued to write in the journal.

"But that blond idiot, blue haired cow-tilted woman, slutty fish-lady, and Moka-san are there too." Yukari said, before she held her wand up and bounced on the bed again. "I won't let any of them come between us!" She announced.

"Right." He replied uncaringly.

"Hey, Tsukune-san, when you saved me from the lizardmen a few days ago. You said you were…immortal?" She said questioningly.

"I do recall that." Tsukune said dryly.

"Um, what exactly did you mean?" Yukari asked curiously, as she still bounced on the bed.

"We are timeless, and there are no known means off killing us." He stated. "Even if someone was to drop a car on me and crush me, I would still live." He said uncaringly. "…Though I would be pissed." He muttered.

"So your species doesn't age and are impervious…are you a vampire?" Yukari asked with a tilt of her head. Tsukune stopped writing and gave her a narrowed eyed look. "Eh, sorry." She said, she had tried to guess what kind of monster he was and some of the guesses pissed him off. "I just wanna know!" She said with a whine.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. No one would. So I'm content with leaving my mouth shut." Tsukune replied.

"Aww…" Yukari sounded childishly, as she hopped off the bed and moved around his chair. "Pwease!" She said with big purple eyes.

"No." Tsukune said uncaringly, getting a pout from the young witch.

"Mmm…" Yukari sounded, as she closed her arms. "What're you doin?" She asked curiously, as she tried to look at the journal the Leviathan was writing in.

"Nothing important for the moment." Tsukune replied, as he stood up and closed the journal. "It's time for the club thing. Come on." He said, as he held his hand out.

Yukari happily reached out and grabbed the hand with both of hers, before the Leviathan lifted her up over his head. After he set her down on his shoulders, he walked to the door. Yukari ducked down, so her head wouldn't hit the door jam, but caused her hat to fall off. Tsukune casually caught the large witch hat, before he handed it back to the young witch.

Tsukune walked through the academy with a slight frown, while Yukari had a happy smile on her face. After passing a few monsters that would look at the two weirdly, they arrived at the Leviathan's class room.

When the two walk in, well one walked in while the other one rode in. Tsukune sighed when he noticed Naruto, Kurumu, Moka, Tamao and Gin in the room. "Yukari, Tsukune, you're here." Moka said with a smile.

"I have nowhere else to be." Tsukune said bluntly.

"Hi, Moka-san!" Yukari said happily, as she looked down towards the pink haired vampire. The young witch seemed to like the vampire, mostly because she made the effort to be friends with her.

"Hey Yukari-chan!" Naruto said with a wide smile, only for a pot to appear on top of him and hit him in the head.

"Don't call me that!" Yukari said with a frown. "Whaa…" She sounded, as Tsukune reached up and picked her up and put her on the teacher desk. She noticed the Leviathan was walking away and sat down at a desk, before he began to work on writing the newspaper. Yukari pouted, she knew Tsukune was annoyed by the presence of the others, but she liked Moka, so he was content with letting her talk with the vampire.

While he was sitting, Tsukune pulled out a pair of headphones and put them in his ears, so he could drown out the sounds of the annoying people around him. While he was doing that, Kurumu and Tamao went through their usual routine of professing their love to Naruto, while Gin did that to Moka. A desk hit Gin in the head, while a chair knocked all three of Kurumu, Tamao and Naruto to the ground.

"You're all making too much noisy! I won't let anyone get away with making Tsukune-san angry!" Yukari announced happily, as she held out her wand, while standing on Tsukune's desk.

"…Yukari…" Tsukune said, still with his headphones in his ears and writing the articles.

"Hmmm?!" Yukari sounded with a smile.

"You're being noisy." He said dryly.

"Ah, oops! Sorry!" She replied.

"And get off." He added with a sigh, causing the witch to pout as she hopped off his desk.

Gin rubbed the back of his head, as he walked to the front of the classroom and began to write on the chalkboard.

"Alright, everyone, we have some news!" Gin announced. "The 'missing girls' problem." He said.

"Missing girls?!" Naruto announced with shock. Tsukune slowly looked at the blond, before he looked back down.

"Exactly! Several female students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another. Seven in just one month. It's not all that unusual for people to go missing here, but don't you think these numbers are unusual?" Gin asked, before he held up some paper. "I've collected some basic information on the missing girls. we're going to find out the facts on this incident!" He declared.

Gin took a few steps to the side and contemplated out a window, with an incredibly serious look. "As you can see from these pictures, the girls that had disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding them hostage, I wanna save them somehow. If they see me in a good light, it'll be a chance to get to know them better!" He announced.

"It's probably one of the teachers." Tsukune said dryly, causing all the people in the room to look at him.

Tsukune was still wearing his headphones, writing the newspaper articles. "Why do you say that?" Moka asked.

"There's that one math teacher that's enthralling students, by seducing them or something, before she eats their brains. There's that P.E. teacher, who tried to molest some girls and kidnap them. And then there's that art teacher who's turning girls to stone statues." He said uncaringly. "So unless the math teacher swings both ways, I'd assume it's one of the latter two who're doing this." He commented. "One's a Lamia, a Gorgon and some sorta octopus thing." He added with a shrug.

"How do you know this?" Moka asked curiously.

"…I don't sleep…" Tsukune said as he looked at her blankly. "…And I'm good at what I do. And what I do right now is gather information." He informed.

"And you didn't tell anyone this!" Gin asked with a frown.

"…I'm not one to judge, what people do in their free time." He said uncaringly.

"Do you not care?" Gin asked, Kurumu, Tamao and Yukari rolled their eyes. He obviously didn't know Tsukune that well.

"I personally don't give a shit. If someone came up to me and told me 'Hey, did you hear that several girls have gone missing' my reaction would be the same as if someone said 'Hey, did you hear peaches are on sale'…" Tsukune said. "…Good for them, I don't fucking care about them or peaches. I mean, everyone's selfish and apathetic about everything else in the world. Why can't any do the same when someone you don't know is hurt, or when a tragic event that doesn't concern you happens?" He asked uncaringly.

"But we have to help each other." Naruto said seriously. "No matter what happens, to who it is. We should always morn the dead and remember them." He informed, getting swooning look from Kurumu and Tamao.

"Let me ask you something. When was the last time you thought about 7/7/2005?" Tsukune asked with a dry look, as he took his headphones out. "If you don't know what that is, then you're proving my point. What about some of the shootings across the world? When the last time you gave a shit about the countries that weren't your own? Or the suffering workers in over populated cities? Or the countries where the term 'Honor Rape' exists?" He asked with a frown. "Was it when you were throwing your stuff around when your pranks didn't work? Was it when you were pissed when someone cut in front of you in the lunch line and you were late in getting your ramen by fifteen or twenty seconds? Or was it when you got pissed off the lunch lady, because you said 'no vegetables in my ramen' and then there were some fucking vegetables." He said uncaringly. "So if you're mad at me for saying I don't care about a few messily people, then you're a hypocrite. Because A.) You didn't care about them until it was convenient for you to. And B.) You don't care about the rest of the world. And guess what, you shouldn't." He ranted.

Yukari was listening intently to what the Leviathan was saying. While Moka, Kurumu, Tamao and Gin, were really uncomfortable about the rant he was going on.

"…If I dedicated half a second a day per every life that's been cut short, I would have no time to live my own life. Let those affected by the tragedy, morn." He said with a scowl, as he glanced away from the blond.

"Then I'll change that." Naruto replied seriously, with his fists clenched and his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Oh, fuck off. I don't argue with delusional idiots." Tsukune replied, as he went back to writing the articles. He seemed to be the only one that actually did his work inside the club, while the others did weird ass things. He really didn't care to try to know what they did.

Yukari stuck her tongue out at Naruto, before she happily sat down next to Tsukune and helped him write the articles about the info he collected. After a few hours, Tsukune walked through the Academy, with Yukari happily sitting on his shoulders.

"Hey, Tsukune-san, that stuff you said…" Yukari began, as she leaned forward and had her face be in front of the Leviathan's. "…If something happened to me, would you care?" She asked sadly.

"Don't ask stupid questions, of course. If something happened to you, or if someone hurt you. They would be annihilated." Tsukune said with a shrug.

"You act all tough around everyone, but truth is, you're all lovey-dovey with me! I love it!" Yukari announced happily, as she hugged his head.

"…Brat." Tsukune said with a scowl.

"Wuss." Yukari said with a smile.

 **A few days later**

"….Come on, Tsukune-san!" Yukari yelled, as she held his hand and tried to pull him around.

"Why are you pulling on me?" Tsukune asked with a sigh.

"B-Because…I…I gotta show you something." The young witch informed evasively.

"Show me what?" He asked with a frown.

"I…It's ah, shut up, quit asking and come on!" She yelled childishly, as she tried to lead him around. Tsukune closed his eyes and leaned his head back, before he exhaled through his nose.

"Fine." He said with some annoyance, before he followed around the young witch. ' _…Ugh, I'm really lenient towards her.'_ He thought with a sigh.

Tsukune glanced around as he noticed he was led strait towards his dorm room. Yukari giggled happily to herself, before she opened the door. ' _…She doesn't have the key to me place…'_ He thought.

"Surprise!" Yukari announced, as she stepped into the room and opened the door wide, revealing there was a banner with the words 'Happy Birthday' on it. Tsukune blinked a few times. ' _…Oh yeah…'_ He thought. "What do you think?" She asked, as she looked up at him. "Is it too much? I knew it was too much! I thought if I made it big, you'd like it!" She said.

"Yukari." Tsukune said with a sigh, causing the young witch to look up at him. "It's fine. I like it." He said, as he gave her a nod.

"Oh, I knew you would!" Yukari said happily, as she held her wand up and waved it around, before confetti appeared. "It took a few hours, Nekomone-sensei told me it was your birthday, and I just had to give you a party!" She announced, before she glanced around and glanced down. "I did invite Moka and Nekomone-sensei to the party…But Moka didn't want to come since she wanted to do something for Naruto and Nekomone-sensei was stumped with work." She said sadly, before she felt a hand on her head, causing her to look up.

"It's fine, like I said. I like it." Tsukune said with a nod, as he sat down on his bed and glanced around at the decorations. "You seemed to have put a lot of work into this." He commented. Even when he was a human, things like this wouldn't have happened. So he truly liked it.

"Well, it was nothing." Yukari replied, as she had her hands behind her back and drew a circle on the ground with her shoe. "Oh, I got you a few presents!" She announced, as she remembered.

"That's unneeded…" Tsukune began, before Yukari shoved a large book in his lap along with basket filled with food, and a necklace. Yukari happily ignored his protests, as she sat down next to him.

"The first present is this!" Yukari announced, as she held up a book. "I know its cliché and all, but this is photo album I've made of few months we've hung out." She said with a smile.

Tsukune gave her a dry look. "…You have a camera?" He asked.

"Well I have my wand and my crystal ball, they're a good substitute." She replied with a shrug, before she handed him the large book. "…I just…I know you put up with a lot of my antics, and I don't want you to just remember the bad ones." Yukari admitted, as the two glanced down, before the young witch picked up the basket full of food and handed it to the Leviathan. "With some help, I was able to make these for you! I know how you hate the food here, and I wanted you to eat." She informed, still smiling.

Tsukune put the basket down and put it next to the book the young witch gave him. He glanced at her, to see she was staring at him with wide expectant purple eyes, causing him to sigh and take out one of the baked goods and eat it.

The Leviathan looked towards the witch and nodded slightly. "…It's good, and…thanks…for the consideration." He said.

Yukari smiled fully, as she held up a silver necklace. "I had to ask my mom to get this! I saw it a while ago, but I remembered it and it reminded me of you!" She said, as she held up the necklace, which had a symbol at the end. On the bottom was an infinity sign and above it was a double cross. "It's called the Curx Satanu…It's an alchemical symbol of sulfur, which has the qualities of masculinity, dryness and hotness…" She said with a slight giggle, before she glanced at it. "…I just saw it and thought of you." She informed. "I don't know why." She commented.

Tsukune reached out and held the necklace. "Do you know what else this symbol is called?" He asked with a shake of his head, finding the symbol kinda ironic.

"Mm-hmm." Yukari sounded, before she shrugged. "It's called The Leviathan's Cross." She said. "I don't know why that would matter though. But I have my own necklace too!" She announced, as she pulled out a necklace from behind the helm of her shirt. The symbol was a hollowed out circle with a crescent on top of it, with a cross coming out of the bottom. "It's the alchemical symbol for Mercury, which has the qualities of femininity, coolness and…" She began, before she glanced off with a blush. "…And moistness…" She muttered.

"Ugh…" Tsukune sounded with a sigh, as he face palmed.

"Sulfur and Mercury are said to be the parents of allll…." She said, dragging out the 'L' in all. "…the alchemy metals! It's like a match made! Just like we are!" Yukari announced happily, as she hugged herself.

"You're crazy." Tsukune said with a shake of his head.

"I like to think of it as being true to myself!" Yukari replied with a smile.

Tsukune glanced down as he put the necklace on, before he looked at the witch. "I am not one for this kind of…emotional stuff. I really don't like those kind of situations. But…thanks for this." He said seriously, as he gave the girl a smile, though it looked totally out of place on his face.

Yukari's smile widened, as she celebrated to herself. ' _Yes! I'm just one step closer before we do it! And then we'll be married and…Hehehe.'_ She thought, as she blushed. ' _I can't wait!'_ She thought.

"I usually don't take gifts, or handouts most of the time. I'll try to make due…if you take this." Tsukune said, as he held an object towards the young witch.

Yukari turned around and noticed the Leviathan was holding a book towards her. It looked like the journal he was writing in for almost a week. "What is it?" she asked, as she slowly took the journal.

"…It's a book." Tsukune said dryly.

Yukari gave him a pout. "I'm not stupid!" She said irritated.

"Pfft, Brat." He said with a scowl.

"Wuss." She replied with a grin.

"Tsk, that book right there contains all the magic I know." Tsukune said uncaringly, as he crossed his arms.

"You know magic?" Yukari asked in obvious surprise.

"Of course." He replied. "My kind can only do ritualistic Type Magics, but we can't use actual magic. From a few sources of the…different kind, I was able to procure a decent arsenal of magic, but I can't use it because I'm not able too. But I figured it'd be useful to you." Tsukune admitted.

"T-Thanks…" Yukari said, as she sniffled a bit.

"Think of it as your birthday present…since I really don't know when yours is." He said.

"…It was in March." Yukari informed. She wasn't friends with him then.

"Then think of it as a late birthday present." Tsukune said, as he glanced around. "Be careful when you try to use that stuff. Angel Magic and Witchcraft from my neck of the woods, has more of a bite to it." He commented.

"…Angels?" Yukari muttered unsure. ' _There aren't any Angel's…are they?'_ She asked herself, before she held the book tighter. "Thanks, Tsukune-san!" She said, as she hugged the Leviathan.

Tsukune froze a bit, as he felt Yukari hug her. Leviathans weren't huggers. They usually ate each other if they got close enough to one another. Slowly Tsukune's arms slowly went around Yukari, before he lightly hugged her back. Yukari smiled as she rubbed her face against the Leviathan's chest.

"You're the best." Yukari muttered.

"I know I am." Tsukune replied with an eye roll.

Yukari suppressed the giggle as her hand moved lower, causing Tsukune to tense. "Quit groping me." He said dryly.

"Hehehe, I just can't help it." Yukari said shamelessly, with a wide smile and a blush on her face, but Tsukune didn't really look amused.

 **Next day**

In the class room at night, Tsukune and Yukari sat side-by-side, while Naruto, Kurumu, Moka and Tamao sat near each other. All of them were working on articles, since the deadline was approaching. Tsukune didn't seem stressed, compared to the others, who seemed to be going crazy. Gin sat at the Shizuka's desk, leaning back.

Naruto looked out the window, before lightning struck, causing him to look away. "Naruto, what's wrong? You're spacing out." Moka said. "Only two more days until the paper is printed. It's a lot of work but let's do our best, ok!" She said with a smile.

"Oh my mind was just somewhere else for a second." Naruto replied with a wide smile.

"I understand." Moka replied with a smile.

Kurumu stretched. "I can't take this. It's finally Saturday and we're all packed in here." She complained.

"it's true, we're like a mangaka being chased by a deadline…and we're not even getting paid!" Yukari said.

"Stop being babies! A newspaper's the same as manga, with strict adherence to deadlines." Gin said. "The incident with the art teacher that's gonna be all over the front page was two days ago! Ain't no on gonna call us a newspaper if their ain't no reporting immediately on her." He said. "I'll listen to your sob stories after you make the deadline." He added.

"Then would you please help us out instead of relaxing over their drinking coffee!" Moka replied.

"He's letting it go to his head just like a manga editor." Yukari said to the Leviathan.

"…Why do you keep connecting this to a manga?" Tsukune asked unsure.

"Well I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with Naruto!" Kurumu said, as she hugged the blond.

"Wasn't she complaining a few minutes ago?" Yukari asked quietly to the Leviathan.

"Hell if I know, I've learned to block out most of their voices." Tsukune replied uncaringly. "…So apparently the art teacher turn the female students to stone…Shocker." He said sarcastically.

"You did warn them." Yukari said, as she patted his back.

Tsukune gave her a look. "Don't patronize me." He said.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better, sheesh." The young witch sounded.

"Brat." The Leviathan said.

"Wuss." Yukari replied.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka announced, as she pulled the succubus back, before they head-butted each other.

"Ugh, they're fighting again…" Naruto said. "Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, there's no need to fight. We're all friends here!" He said with a closed eyed smile, before he opened his eyes. Kurumu looked into his bright deep dark blue sparkly dull eyes, as they seemed to shine right into her heart, making it skip as time seemed to slow down. His eyes spoke of a tale of an innocent happy prankster boy and a tormented tortured wise powerful MAN with a Destiny which defied destiny itself! All at the same fucking time! How his fucking eye color gave a fucking story made no fucking sense, but for some reason it was awesome to some! Along with the fact the way they were so contradictory in their moods, it shouldn't make any fucking sense. Yet here they seemed to be, for some fucking reason. Kurumu sighed in longing.

"Friends shouldn't fight. Because we're friends and with our friendship we will triumph through anything life throws at us…Believe it." He said with a smile, getting a longing look from Tamao and Kurumu.

Tsukune and Yukari looked at the blond, before they slowly turned and shared a glance. The Leviathan sighed, as he pulled out a pair of headphones and let the young witch put them in her ears. He would not let this blond dumbass poison the innocent susceptible mind of Yukari. Thought she wasn't really that innocent. When Yukari had the headphones in her ear, Tsukune played 'Pink Floyd'. He only had Psychedelic, Progressive, and Hard Rock, so he decided to give her a softer song. He would rather suffer through the blond's cult-like rants, than have Yukari go through it.

After a few minutes of Naruto talking to Moka and Kurumu, seeming like he was trying to indoctrinate them into some sorta cult composing of 'Believing it, protecting his friends, Precious People, Hokages, whatever a Sasuke was, and Being Friends' Shizuka came into the room.

Tsukune froze, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "There you are, Tsukune-kun!" Shizuka said with a smile, as her cat ears twitched a bit.

"…I've always been here, Shizuka-sensei." He said bluntly.

"Oh, yeah, silly me." Shizuka said with a smile, as her cat-tail swayed for a second.

"What'cha need, Shizuka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"You'll refer to me as, Nekomone-sensei, Uzumaki-san." Shizuka said seriously. "I like familiarity with my students…but not too much." She said, before she smiled again. "Since everyone was working so hard, I brought some snacks! Especially for you Tsukune-kun, with how hungry you sometimes are." She said with a smile, as she gently rubbed her thumb along the Leviathan's shoulder.

Tsukune slowly turned and glanced up at her, to see she was smiling at him with her tail swaying. ' _…What…'_ He thought unsure.

"There's lots of work that needs to get done. Lots of cuts and pages to edit…it's hard." Moka muttered.

"Well come on, eat the snacks and cheer up!" Shizuka said, as she handed Tsukune a bag filled with food.

Tsukune and Yukari looked into the bag, before the young witch's face went a bit green. "…This is raw fish…" Tsukune said dryly.

"It's delicious that way! Try it!" Shizuka said.

Tsukune blinked a few times, before he pulled out a fish. He shrugged, before he ate the fish completely. Shizuka licked her lips as she purred, as she watched the younger man eat her favorite food. Yukari held back a vomit, as she watched the Leviathan eat more of the fish.

"Oh yeah, Kurumu-chan, this letter was dropped in front of the classroom." Shizuka informed, as she handed the succubus a letter.

Tsukune cast a glance to his side, when he saw Kurumu shove several pieces of paper into a toolbox. "I-I kinda just remembered I have to do something so I'll be talking off, ok!?" Kurumu announced, as she quickly went off.

"…what about the deadline…" Moka muttered.

"Take care of the rest for me!" Kurumu replied, as she left the room.

"So selfish." Yukari muttered with a shake of her head.

"Tsukune-kun?" Shizuka said, causing the Leviathan to look up towards the cat-monster. "I need some help with something, can you come?" She asked, as she headed towards the door.

"…Sure, I guess." Tsukune said with a shrug, as he followed the teacher.

As the two walked through the hallway of the academy, Shizuka smiled and hummed a bit, while Tsukune had his usual frown. "Are you having a nice time at the school?" She asked with a smile.

"It's been moderately well." Tsukune replied.

"You and Yukari-san seem to be close." Shizuka commented.

"She is my friend. We wouldn't be close if we weren't." The Leviathan replied uncaringly.

"That is true!" Shizuka said with a smile. "I heard your birthday was yesterday, sorry I didn't show." She said, as her cat ears drooped a bit. "I was busy and couldn't come." She informed.

"It's fine." Tsukune stated. "Besides Yukari and I had our own fun, I guess." He commented.

"Only Yukari-chan? Don't you have any other friends or girlfriends even?" Shizuka asked.

"I only have one friend." Tsukune stated. "And as for girlfriend, I realize I'm not very attractive to the opposite sex, and my negative off-putting personality doesn't sweeten the deal." He said uncaringly.

"You're fine." Shizuka said with a smile, as she looked at the Leviathan. "Let's go!" She announced, as she quickly walked through the hallway, while the teen held a box.

A few minutes later, the two arrived back in the room, only to see Kurumu hadn't come back. Tsukune walked around the room, before he put the box he held around Shizuka's desk.

"You know, I wonder what Kurumu-chan thinks of the Newspaper Club. Kurumu-chan is here because she likes Naruto, right?" Moka said. "Truth is maybe she doesn't think of us as friends. Because going off like that at such a busy time for everyone is really weird." She commented.

"Eh, you worry…a lot." Tamao said uncaringly, as she hugged Naruto from behind.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kurumu-chan has something important to do." Naruto said with a smile.

' _…Ugh, why is everyone so damn sensitive?'_ Tsukune thought to himself, as he continued his work.

After a few hours later, the group began to leave the work for tomorrow to finish. Well Tsukune was finished with his, he was efficient that way. As soon as he stood up, the door opened, as Kurumu poked her head through the cracks. As soon as she was seeable, Naruto, Moka, Gin and Yukari gave her death stares for leaving and having all of them do all of the work.

"Welcome back, Kurumu-chan! You're late!" Naruto announced with a smile. "We were just about to finish up work for today. We decided to work extra-really hard tomorrow and finish up the rest." He said, as he had a smirk. ' _Thank god for Shadow Clones.'_ He thought. "So you can leave too." He added.

While some of them left, Tsukune looked at Yukari. "Are you sure you want to leave your laptop here?" He asked, as he looked at the young witch.

"Uh-huh." She sounded with a nod. "It's not like someone would steal it or anything…besides I trust the people around to not be stupid enough to peek inside." She said with a shrug, she knew Tsukune would kick the ass of whoever would try to. Yukari smiled when she noticed Tsukune was holding his arm out, before she happily grabbed onto it, before she was lifted up and placed over his shoulder.

 **The next day**

"Hey, give that back you…you big…Dick!" Yukari yelled, as a taller older student held her wand above his head.

"Jump, disgusting witch, you gotta work for it." The older bully said with a smirk.

Yukari jumped a few times, but the bully moved it higher. After a few jumps she blinked and took a step back, before she crossed her arms.

"What? You don't want your stick?" the bully asked, as he twirled it around his fingers.

"Hmph, he's being mean to me!" Yukari yelled childishly, before she smirked vindictively.

"…Who the hell are you talking t…" the bully began, before he felt a hand on the side of his face. In an instant his head was partially imbedded in a metal locker, which created a loud bang.

Tsukune stood behind the bully, before he pulled the wand out of the bully's hand. Yukari had a smirk on her face as she punched the bully in the crotch, before she looked up towards the Leviathan. "Thawks, Tsukune-san!" The young witch said happily with a smile.

"Don't make a habit of it." Tsukune said with a frown, as he held his arm out. Yukari happily grabbed on, so she was lifted and placed on his shoulders, before they went towards the class.

When they arrived at the class room, they heard a scream. "Ugh, what is it now?" Tsukune asked, as Yukari climbed off him.

"They're gone! The Drafts we had half-done yesterday, they're all gone!" Moka yelled in panic.

"What!" Naruto asked in shock. ' _I'm totally pranking whoever did this.'_ He thought with legitimate seriousness.

"That's crazy. They were stolen." Gin said, as he looked at all the missing papers.

"What're we going to do? We won't make it in time if we do all them all over." Moka said.

"Huh, well sucks for you." Tsukune commented, as he glanced at them. He was already done with his stuff. That's what they get for procrastinating and having to sleep.

"AHH!" Yukari sounded, as she looked in her laptop. "My data was deleted! My back up disk is gone too..." She said, before she paled. "…And they read my diary!" She said shocked, causing Kurumu to look shocked and nervous.

"Wait, what?" Tsukune said, as his completely apathetic personality turned to a lesser apathetic version.

"And the keyboard is all slimy like there were slugs crawling on it!" Yukari added, only for Tsukune to pull her hands back from the laptop.

"Don't touch that. You don't know what sick pervert could've done with your…ahem, diary." Tsukune said, causing the young witch's face to pale further, as she looked at the slim covered keyboard.

"You mean….Eww!" She yelled, as she ran around waving her hands around. "Get it off, get if off!" She yelled.

"No wait…it's not semen, it's only slug slime." Tsukune commented, causing Yukari to calm down. "Give me…thirty minutes, and I'll have the person who broke into your laptop's head on a spike." He said seriously.

"There's nothing we can do. We don't have the time to search for the thief…" Gin began.

"Priorities." Tsukune replied uncaringly, as he reached forward and put his hand in the slime on Yukari's laptop. "I will find this thief and make sure he _permanently_ forgets the contents of Yukari's laptop. And I just might happen to find our things along the way." He said.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?!" Gin asked angrily.

Tsukune turned around and gave the werewolf an uncaring look. "I'll just have to think…" He began, as his form rippled and shifted to Nagare's, the slug monster that stole the stuff and went through Yukari's laptop. "…like the person who did it." Tsukune-Nagare finished.

"N-no wait, I can take care of it!" Kurumu interjected.

"You can?" Tsukune-Nagare asked, as he looked at the succubus. "Of course you can. He is blackmailing you. He used his powers to sneak into your place and take provocative pictures of you, and threatened to put them public if you didn't go with him. Which is why you left yesterday and you hid the pictures he sent you, in there." He said uncaringly, as he pointed at a tool box. "He took the stuff here, to make sure you came back today…so yes. You can take care of it." He said, as his form rippled and returned back to his usual Tsukune look.

"H-how…how did you know?" Kurumu asked in shock.

Tsukune looked at her like she was stupid, he just showed her. "Yukari's laptop is soaked in his DNA. I just need to come in contact with a single strand of DNA, and I can shapeshift into anyone…And I get all of their memories." He said uncaringly. He saw no point not saying it. It wasn't like they could formulate a way to kill him from it, or even stop his ability to shapeshift altogether. "Oh yes, he was planning to have his way with you today, I thought you might want to know." He said uncaringly, as he sat down on a chair and cleaned off Yukari's Laptop of the slime.

Kurumu, Naruto, Moka and Tamao ran off, to deal with Nagare. Tsukune handed the laptop to Yukari, before she slowly took and used her magic to extra clean it.

"That's an interesting ability you have, what monster did you say you were again?" Gin asked.

"I never did." Tsukune replied, as he slowly turned and looked out the window…and waited.

 **A few hours later**

While Yukari, Moka, Kurumu, Tamao, Naruto and Gin were passed out on the desks, Tsukune sat, looking out a window. He slowly stood up and turned, before he flickered out of existence as unnatural speeds.

In the middle of the forest, Nagare was stumbling out of the woods, holding his stomach. The cuts from Kurumu were slowly healing, before he froze when he heard a cracking branch.

"Such a pathetic little worm you are." Tsukune commented quietly to himself with scowl, as he walked out of the foliage of the forest.

"You…you're the Tsukune boy." Nagare said, as he stumbled a bit.

"You look like you're having a bit of trouble there." Tsukune said concerned. "Need some help?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah." The slug monster said, as the Leviathan offered him a hand. The two walked a bit, but not towards the school, not that the slug monster noticed. "Ugh thanks man, but I gotta say you can't always tru…" Nagare began with a smirk, before he felt something cold and hard press up against the back of his head.

"You're right, you can't always trust someone." Tsukune said, as he held the silenced barrel to his Berretta-93 Raffica to the back of Nagare's head. "You see, you've read out of Yukari's personal diary. And I can't in good conscious let you remember its contents." He said, as he cocked the weapon.

"Oh, what're you going to do? Shoot…" Nagare started, before a semi-loud tapping sound echoed, with the monster's forehead bulging forward a bit.

Tsukune lowered the weapon, as he put it on safety and put it in-between his pants and his back. "Yes. Good suggestion." He said, as the slug monster collapsed to the ground, with wide eyes and an open mouth. From the bulge in the monster's forehead, thick black liquid seemed to drip out, as his veins seemed to swell up and turn black.

"I'm not even going to think about eating such a disgusting…thing." Tsukune said, as his form vanished in a flicker at unnatural speeds.

Tsukune appeared in the class room and noticed everyone sleeping, before he walked up to Yukari, who had her face on the desk. He smiled slightly as he reached down and picked her up, she shifted and groaned a bit, before she turned and wrapped her arms around the Leviathan's neck. He picked up her laptop, her wand and her hat with his other hand, before he started walking.

After a few steps he sighed. ' _What is happening to me?'_ Tsukune thought to himself, as he glanced at the young witch. ' _I bet if the boss saw this…he's laugh at how soft and…attached I've become.'_ He thought. Not knowing if he did meet his boss, he would be laughing at the fact Tsukune loosened up.

Tsukune sighed and continued walking. ' _It doesn't matter…I'm content to let things lay right now.'_ He thought seriously, as he went to take Yukari to her dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own anything_

"Oh, Mom…" Tsukune said, as he spoke into a phone. "…Yeah…from the dorm lobby. Yeah, I did get the money you sent, yeah, thanks." He said, before he closed his eyes. "Yeah…I'm fine, I'm fine. I told you, you don't have to worry about me mom." The Leviathan said with a frown.

"Really? Well, as long as you're doing well then it's all right. Well anyway, at least try to keep healthy, ok!" A female voice said over the phone. "Tsukune, are you really alright? We haven't even come to take a look at your school." She said.

Tsukune rubbed his forehead. ' _Father, give me strength here.'_ He thought.

"…I've been thinking about going to see you with your father on our next holiday." She said.

"Hehe, you don't have to come to visit. You and dad have a lot of busy stuff to do. You don't need to come and check up on me. I'm fine, really." Tsukune said seriously, before he leaned his head back and sighed. "I've made a friend and I've joined a club…Yeah…I'm having a lot more fun than when I was over there." He said over the phone. "Yeah, yeah, I'll keep in touch." He said, before he hung up and sighed in relief.

"Hey there." A female voice said causing the Leviathan to quickly turn and he saw Moka standing next to him. "Hello, Tsukune." She said with a smile.

"Moka…what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked with a frown.

"Well it was time to eat so I came down to go to the cafeteria a little early." Moka said happily.

"Hmm…" He sounded.

"Just now, was that your mother?" Moka asked curiously.

"…Yeah…" Tsukune said uncaringly.

"That's sweet, your mother. Is she like you too?" She asked with a smile.

"…I'm adopted." He replied.

"Oh." Moka said as she walked with the Leviathan to the cafeteria. "Tsukune, I'm sorry I wasn't able to go to your party. You must think I'm a bad person." She said sadly.

Tsukune gave her a weird look. "You are a strange person. I don't mind about the party." He stated.

"But still…" Moka said, as she put had hands together. "…Please forgive me." She said.

Tsukune rubbed his forehead. "I said it was fine." He said with a sigh. "Don't apologize, especially to another monster. People will think your weak…and it makes my skin crawl." He said with a frown.

"Ah, sorry…Ah, oh no I said it again, sorry. Ah! Not again!" Moka said to herself, as she kept apologizing for apologizing.

"Just…be quiet." Tsukune said, causing the vampire to nod.

"I would like to say…Um…" Moka said, as she held her hands nervously together. "…Kurumu-chan and Tamao-chan, while they seem a bit mean towards you…they're just scared. I don't want you to feel left out. I just hope that we can all get along and with our problems work themselves out." She admitted, before she looked up at the Leviathan with a smile. "I know you don't like people…I was like that too. I know your friends with Yukari-chan and I'm happy for you, that you were able to make a friend." She said with a kind smile. "I know what it's like to be alone, and I wanted to let you know that…while I know you don't particularly like Naruto, Kurumu-chan or Tamao-chan…I would like to be your friend, if you'd let me." She said kindly, as the two sat at one of the cafeteria tables and ate. Well Moka slowly ate, while Tsukune ate the food Yukari made for him.

"Ugh, fine." Tsukune replied, getting a beaming smile from the pink haired vampire.

"This is…" Moka began happily.

"Don't say anything positive about this." The Leviathan said with a scowl, causing the vampire to pout a bit.

"Fine I won't say anything positive…" Moka said. "…About all the fun we'll have together now that we're friends." She added quietly.

"I heard that." Tsukune said, causing the vampire to release an 'eep'. After a few minutes, the Leviathan looked at Moka curiously. "Hey Moka, I have a question." He said.

"Hmm?" Moka sounded with a smile.

"…Dead Man's Blood…How do you feel about that?" Tsukune questioned, he wanted to know if vampires here had that weakness.

"Dead man's blood, what's that?" Moka asked curiously.

Tsukune closed his eyes and exhaled. "Where I'm come from, there are several…nests…you could say, of vampires. The blood of a deceased person is poisonous to them. I just wanted to know if it was the same thing here." He said.

"There were vampires where you were from?" Moka asked in surprise. "Did you have any friends with them?" She questioned. "And where are you from?" She added curiously.

"…Not even remotely…" Tsukune said as he glanced down. "The vampires there…they were bloodthirsty, pack animals and slaughtered anyone that tried to go near them. So my kind and I hunted them down and ate them alive…" He began, as he scowled.

"H-huh?" Moka asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I doubt they were barely related to you. So unless you have sharp, pointed, retractable teeth that emerge from your gums and extend beyond your normal teeth and have extendable claws, I doubt you hold much relation towards them." Tsukune said uncaringly. "They were for all intents and purposes…animals…all of us were…" He said, as he glanced off. "…That is what the place does to you…a true prison for monsters…" He muttered.

Moka looked at him. "…Where?" She asked.

Tsukune scowled as he looked at the pink haired vampire. "It's not a place you should ever go…the both of you." He said, referring to her alter-ego. "Enough about that." He added, as he went back to eating.

Moka looked down towards her rosary, before she looked a bit sad. ' _What happened to you, Tsukune?'_ She thought, wishing to know more about the mysterious introverted misanthropic boy.

"Oh, we're handing out the newspapers we all worked hard on tomorrow, right?" Moka asked. "Since everyone worked the hardest they've worked in their lives on that newspaper. Wouldn't it be great if a lot of people read it?" She said with a smile.

"…Sure." He replied with a shrug, before he noticed she wasn't eating. "What's up? You talk like tomorrow is a big day. If you don't eat up, you won't get enough energy to pull through." He said bluntly.

"Yeah for some reason I don't have much of an appetite. I guess I haven't been feeling very good." Moka said.

Tsukune gave her a look. "Um…are ah, you okay?" He asked, trying to at least be civil.

"Oh, I bet it's because I haven't have blood in I don't know how long!" She said with a smile, before she gave Tsukune a considerate look. "Um, I was wondering, do you have any blood to spare?" She asked still smiling.

"Unless you want to die, yeah." Tsukune said bluntly, getting a fearful look from the vampire, thinking he was threatening her. "…It wasn't a threat. My blood is poisonous to all everything except my kind. If you ingested it, you would die." He stated seriously. "Why don't you ask that blond idiot? I'm sure all the free space in his head holds a lot of blood." He commented.

Moka crossed her arms and pout/glared at the table with a bit of a red face. "He's spending time with Kurumu-chan and Tamao-chan…He said something about 'not playing favorites, and making sure everyone has equal amount of 'Naruto-time'." She said pouty. "It's not fair, I was the first person he met and he was my first friend. But I just don't like the fact he's hanging out with them." She admitted.

"You're right. He could be having some form of procreation with the two roaches." Tsukune said, getting a gasp from Moka.

"You don't mean…" Moka muttered.

"Well he seems to have some weird fanatical obsession about 'Friends, Precious People, Ramen being food from God, being a Hokage, whatever the fuck that is, and believing it'. I wouldn't put it pass him to want to create more tiny stupid versions of him, and give them stupid names." Tsukune said irritated, just the thought of Naruto procreating annoyed him.

"Uh, ah, excuse me, but I gotta go!" Moka said, as she stood up.

"Don't let me keep you." Tsukune said uncaringly, as the pink haired vampire quickly left.

 **The Next Day**

Standing outside of the academy was a long table, with several stacks of newspapers. With Naruto, Kurumu, Tamao standing behind it. Moka stood near them, but had a pout, while Yukari was preparing to pass the paper out. Tsukune himself was standing a few feet from the table with his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky as lightning danced across the dark clouds.

"We're the newspaper club! Please take a copy of the school newspaper we made!" Moka said. "The case of the disappearing female students, as well as many other happenings and news about the academy are written in it!" She said.

Crowds of teen monsters came around, taking the handed out newspapers. They teens acted like wild animals, taking the newspapers because some of the attractive girls were their handing them out.

Kurumu happily hugged Naruto, as she smothered his head in her chest. "I'm so happy our newspaper is a big hit Naruto! I love you!" The succubus yelled.

"Kurumu-chan, you don't need to hug him!" Moka said irritated.

"What's the problem, he's mine after all. Jealous?" Kurumu replied.

While that was going on, Yukari was getting swarmed by a few boys. "Wow you're a cutie!" "How old are you?" "Is that cosplay?" "It's a witch girl!" The boys said, as they tried to get close to her.

"Ah! I'm scared, lolicons are scawwy!" Yukari announced as she ran away from the group of boys.

Tsukune cast a glance at the young witch, before he glanced up at the sky as the lightning dance crackled, causing him to scowl. His shadow writhed and shifted as the lightning got more intense. As the others passed out the paper, he watched the lightning get more violent.

"How's it going? Are you giving out lots of copies?" Gin asked the group.

"Oh, Gin." Moka said in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Oh, looks like it's a pretty big hit, eh? We're gonna need to start charging for these." He commented.

"We're already passed out half of them! It really makes me happy!" Moka said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, why don't you help us out?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Yeah right, don't you know boring work like that is the job for the underlings." Gin replied

"What?!" Naruto asked loudly. "That's totally not fair, what leader has no interest in his club?" He said.

"Because the only think he's interested in is 'Hentai' stuff! Just like a dog during the mating season." Yukari taunted, only for Gin face her.

"As if a flat chested girl like you was good at anything other hand badmouthing people!" Gin said.

"Hey, I'm famous for my flatchestedness." Yukari replied.

"Well then how about I rub them and rub them and make them big, huh?" Gin asked with a smirk.

"Ew, that's sexual harassment!" Yukari announced as she conjured a metal pot above the werewolf's head, before it hit him.

"Hey!" A voice announced, as a teen was pushed aside.

"Move! You're blocking out path. Make way!" A suited teen said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Oh crap, the black suits." Gin muttered.

"What are they doing here?" "It's the, Yōkai Academy public safety commission." Some of the tens muttered, as a group of black suited teens stood in front of the table.

"Salutations. I am Kuyō, the manager of the public safety commission. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance.

"Public safety…so you're the ones maintaining the peace of the academy? What can we do for…" Moka began, before Gin stopped her.

"…So you're the newspaper club. Well your work I quite good! However! Who gave you permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents? We don't recall having inspected this!" Kuyō demanded. "Do you understand that it can cause problems for us? When a gang like you selfishly does whatever it wants and disturbs the peace and order of this academy." He announced, as he slammed his foot down on the table.

"Wh…" Naruto sounded.

"Do you understand!? We're the ones protecting the peace at this academy, the public safety commission! If you are going to do anything inside these school grounds, you need to get permission from us without fail! We will continue to severely crackdown on any unapproved activity in the future!" He announced, as his lackeys stomped on the papers.

"Hey st-stop it!" Kurumu said trying to stop them. "All we were doing was just passing out newspapers!" she announced.

"It's no use! You'll only provoke those guys!" Gins aid.

Keito moved towards Kuyō, as she spat out webbing at the succubus' arm.

"Ew, what is this stuff it's sticky!" Kurumu said, as she tried to get it off.

"I see the newspaper club is filled with lowlifes just like always." Keito commented. "You look like a stupid indecent girl! The newspaper club hasn't changed a bit from last year." She said with a smirk.

"Why you…" Kurumu began.

"Don't think that you can keep disturbing the peace at this academy!" Keito said, as she stomped on the newspaper.

"Ah, our newspapers!" Kurumu yelled, as Keito stomped on it.

"The most merciful thing in the world…" Tsukune said, as he stared up at the storm clouds, but the people looked towards him. "…I think, is the inability for you to correlate all its contents." He said, as he looked at Kuyō and the Public Safety group. He took a step forward.

"Stop." Gin said harshly, but it was ignored by the Leviathan.

"What'd you say?" Keito asked with a scowl.

"You all live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that you should voyage far." Tsukune said, as he looked at the monsters. "…But some day the piecing together of dissociated knowledge will open up such terrifying vistas of reality, and of your frightful position therein, that you all shall either go mad from the revelation or flee from the light into the peace and safety of a new dark age." He said darkly, as lightning violently slammed into the forest, illuminating him and projecting his shadow behind him.

But his shadow didn't look anything like him. It was tall, thin and lanky. The being looked twisted and mangled, without legs. It looked like dozen of spread out tendrils all twisted together, but spread out at the bottom for balance. The shadow had thing lanky arms with five long clawed fingers. The head of the shadow seemed to be rounded with things moving around and under it. And on the shadows back, was a pair of large torn up, ruined, hole-ridden, rudimentary bat-like wings that looked completely unusable.

Tsukune stood there, as the ruined bat-like wings in his shadow unfolded. But quickly the shadow vanished as the lighting strikes dissipated. The Leviathan chuckled as he slowly shook his head. "…As amusing as your little power play was…I can't let you continue." He said, with his hands in his pockets.

"…Now you listen…" Kuyō began, as he got ahold of himself. "If you ever do anything without our permissions again, we won't let you off so easily!" He said angrily.

"Now it's your turn to listen. I'd sooner swim through hot garbage than be associated with a bottom-feeding mutation like you. You monsters are ugly, lazy, gold-digging whores. You're less than humans, and they're not good for much until you dip them in garlic sauce. I'd never work with or for your amusement, Kuyō. In fact, if I wasn't busy with better things, I might actively wipe you and your kind from the face of the Universe. And you'd deserve it. Are we clear?" Tsukune asked with a scowl, as walked up towards the taller older people.

Everyone around the Leviathan felt him giving off a presence, like he was projecting one. They could feel it. They could feel the _hunger._ It was like he was starved, like he had never eaten a bite in his life and he just wanted to sink his jaws into something and ate it alive. They could feel his hunger for them.

"If you want to fight, I'll end it quickly…besides, I'm famished." Tsukune said with a smirk, showing off slowly shifting changing teeth, from his usual human-like teeth, to jutted pointed teeth. Kuyō stared at the Leviathan, as the temperature rose. Tsukune slowly opened his mouth, letting an elongated tongue slither about. "So what'll it be? Shall we kick box now?" He asked sarcastically.

Kuyō scowled. "Hmph, enjoy your freedoms…" He said snidely, as he turned around and walked away, as he said something quickly towards Keito.

Tsukune stood there, as he watched the Public Safety Commission leave. "It would seem they aren't competent after all." He said with a scowl. While he was staring at the leaving people, Naruto, Kurumu, Tamao and Moka looked at their destroyed work.

"Kurumu-chan, are you okay? That stuff looks sticky." Naruto said, looking at the stuff on the succubus' arm.

"Yeah, some kind of thread was spun around me and it's hard to get off." She said, as she tried to pull it off.

"How horrible…what was that?" Yukari asked with a frown. "Those guys just came out of nowhere." She said.

"Those guys are the Public Safety Commission. To put it simply, they're a more aggressive version of the student police." Gin said seriously. "In order to protect the peace of this academy, a militant group was established in order to control evil by force. They're the Academy Guardians, the Public Safety Commission. They were organized by students, and are often called the Academy Police!" He informed.

"Academy Police! Why is this the first time I've heard of them!" Naruto said loudly.

"Because those guys barely ever actually do anything." Gin answered.

"It doesn't matter anyways, if any of them try to threaten me, I will eat them alive." Tsukune said uncaringly, as he stared into the forest, looking at the tree Keito was leaning on, hiding at.

"I've had enough with your bravado act!" Gin said angrily. "These people won't stop if you go up against them. I don't want to bring up this old stupid fight!" He said with a scowl.

"Fight…it wouldn't be a fight." Tsukune stated.

"That's for sure. They'll kill you before you could move." Gin informed.

"…That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die…" Tsukune replied uncaringly, as he looked from the tree and glanced at the werewolf. "My kind transcends your very understanding. You cannot grasp the nature of our existence. We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after you and your kind has been eradicated and forgotten…I will endure." He said with a scowl, as he turned around and looked at Yukari. "…We're leaving." He said, as he took a few steps forward.

The young witch nodded, as she slowly walked towards the Leviathan. Yukari looked at all her work broken, as she walked with Tsukune. "…Are...are we going to let them get away with this?" She asked sadly, as the two walked away from the group.

"Hmm…" Tsukune sounded, as he walked with Yukari, with his hands in his pockets.

"That isn't an answer!" Yukari said loudly.

Tsukune scowled as he looked forward. "…How far have you gotten in the book I've given you?" He asked.

"It's kinda hard…" Yukari admitted. "…But I was able to get through some of it." She said with a nod.

"I see…Come on and stay close." Tsukune said seriously, as he headed towards the Academy.

"…Um, why are we at my dorm?" Yukari asked unsure, as she looked at the door to her room.

"I want you to get as far as you can in the book I gave you. Do not slack off…Something's off. Just trust me." Tsukune said with a scowl, as he turned around and walked away. Yukari crossed her arms and sighed, before she entered her dorm.

 **A few hours later**

Tsukune walked around the campus of the academy with a scowl on his face. He stopped when he heard the sound of fighting not too far away. He glanced up and felt around with his supernatural sense. ' _Hmm…that spider woman and Moka are fighting…The Succubus is there too, trapped…so is the blond idiot.'_ He thought, before he scowled and closed his eyes. ' _Yukari and I are friends, Yukari and Moka are friends, Moka and I are…friends…I…should…'_ He thought, before his form vanished in a flicker.

"Who the hell are you?!" Keito demanded in her spider form, as she glared at Moka, before she spat webbing at her.

"Moka-chan!" Naruto announced, as he hung helpless by the strong webbing, holding his hands down, preventing him from doing a jutsu. Next to him hung Kurumu, she too was encased in webbing.

Keito pulled back on the webbing that trapped Moka's arm, while she reared her sharp slider leg back. "You scum! We are this academy's order and justice! Raising your hand against me means a death sentence! Now die and think about what you've done in bitch in Hell!" Keito yelled, as she slashed her spider leg forward.

Moka froze, before droplets of black liquid got onto her face. Standing in front of her was Tsukune with his hand up, but the giant sharp spider leg seemed to have impaled it, right through the palm. "Hell?" He asked. "Don't you know? Monsters don't go to Hell. they go to a…special place." He said, as he looked at Keito. "And I told Moka I she would never go to where I came from, but someone will be going there." He said, as the spider monster pulled the leg back.

"Tsukune!" Moka said in shock, as she saw the wound on his arm.

"It's fine." Tsukune replied uncaringly, as he looked at Keito. "You seem to have a pension for attacking those that can't protect themselves…More importantly, since I really don't care about that one. You tried to harm someone under the protection of my kind. Well, you seemed to have some form of a death wish. So come, I'll grant it for you." He said, as he held his left hand up.

"Ahh!" Keito sounded as she lunged at him, only for Tsukune to grab her by the throat and turn and threw her at a brick wall.

Tsukune turned and looked towards Moka. "Are you ok…" He began, before he felt webbing coil around his wounded right arm.

The Leviathan turned and looked at Keito, before he charged right at her. He reared his left fist back, before he punched Keito right in the face, sending her head back. He quickly sent his left fist forward again, punching her in the throat. Keito's head was sent down, before Tsukune turned and slammed his left fist right into the side of Keito's spider monster face.

When Keito's head was sent to the side, Tsukune back-hand punched the spider monster with the back of his left fist. As Keito was sent up, Tsukune kneed her in the stomach, where her spider legs came out. When she doubled over, Tsukune slammed his left fist down on the back of her head, sending her to the ground.

"Y-You, freak!" Keito spat out, as she crawled back. "You pathetic, weird freak! You continue to defy me!" She yelled.

"Hmm…The 'Weird' 'Freak'?" Tsukune said uncaringly. "Weird is good. Common has hundreds of explanations and dozens of weaknesses. Weird has none. And the advantage of being a freak is it makes me stronger." He relied, as he knelt down and gripped Keito by the throat and lifted her up. "I find it strange that such a disgusting mutation like you would even try to harm something under my protection, but…like all roaches…" He began.

Keito glared, as her eight spider legs reared back, before they impaled Tsukune all over his body. They went through too, but she pulled back and continuously impaled him over and over, covering the ground in his poisonous blood.

Tsukune stood there, giving her a blank look. "Are you done?" He asked, as his wounds healed quickly. Tsukune took a step forward, as he pulled Keito back. "….As I was saying, like all roaches you should…learn your place." He said with a scowl, as he threw the spider monster back.

Keito flew through the wall of the academy and landed in a closet, a janitor's closet. "Tsukune?" Moka asked, as she walked up towards him.

Tsukune turned and glanced at her, before he reached out and grabbed her arm. "I should get this off." He said, as he tore the webbing off her arm. "You seem to attract trouble wherever you go." He said, causing Moka to look a bit embarrassed.

"I don't mean to." Moka said with a slight blush. "It's just…things always happen." She said.

"Yes, things…things people usual go through…Is a car breaking down, water in the pipes, maybe getting sick once in a while. Fighting a sex-crazed succubus, a mutation like a mermaid and an insane gorgon that wants to turn you to stone, aren't normal." He said dryly.

Moka smiled. "Well, at least I know I have you to protect me." She said happily.

"…Ugh…" Tsukune sounded, before he closed his eyes and exhaled. "…Yeah…" He said with a scowl.

The two turned when they heard a shifting in the hole Keito was thrown into. "ARGH!" The spider monster yelled angrily. "You brats! How far to you intend to go to defy me!?" She yelled, as several objects inside the janitors closet were thrown at them.

Tsukune casually bat the few brooms and mops away, with a scowl on his face. Moka flinched back, and moved a bit behind the Leviathan. Tsukune raised an eyebrow as he saw a large semi-transparent gallon of cleaner flying right at him, before it slammed right into his face and exploded on liquid.

Moka took a step back, thinking it was water. "…AHH! ARRGGH! G-Get if off!" Tsukune yelled out, as he thrashed around holding his face. Moka's eyes went wide when she saw murky brown vapor steaming off his body. Tsukune screamed, as he gargled some of the cleaner that was thrown at him. "It Hurts! Why does it hurt!?" He yelled, as he held his face, before he reached around, with his face concealed by brown murky vapor.

He reached around, before he accidentally gripped onto Moka's rosary and pulled on it. Moka's pink hair turned silver as her green eyes turn crimson with reptilian-like slits, while her energy exploded outward.

Moka glanced around with a scowl, before she looked at the teen that quite literally saved her life. Tsukune stumbled a round, as he clawed as his face.

"Tsukune?" She said, before she reached forward and gripped him by the wrists. She pulled his hands down and looked a bit shocked. The left side of his face seemed to have been melted away, revealing his jaw and cheek bone, with both of his eyes burnt out of his skull.

"Get it off!" He yelled, as he tried to look around, but the chemicals burnt his eyes out.

Moka's scowl deepened, as she saw the area around his burn skin giving off a brown murky vapor. ' _What in the hell?'_ She thought, as she looked at the anomaly. She didn't know what he was or what reacted like that.

"Another one! Who the hell are you?!" Keito demanded, as she crawled out of the hole in the wall.

Moka ignored the spider monster, as she put a hand on the thrashing Leviathan's shoulder. "Stay here, I'll take care of this…" She said, before she gave Keito a death glare, enhanced by the blood red, slitted pupils. "How dare you do this to Tsukune!" She said angrily, before she vanished and reappeared next to the Spider Monster and sent a skull crushing kick to Keito, which caused the monster to spit up blood as it flew and hit a tree.

"Hah…Hah…hah…" Tsukune sounded, as he slowly stood straighter and glared at Keito. Moka turned and looked at the Leviathan, while the trapped Kurumu and Naruto looked surprised. "You…You..." He repeated, as the skin around his face healed inhumanly fast, as he walked towards the downed Spider Monster. His right eye seemed to be entirely healed, while his left eye was slowly regenerating.

"I don't know what you did…" Tsukune said, as his posture returned to normal, with all of his wounds completely vanishing. "…I don't seem to understand that reason why it hurt so much…But it would seem you've become competent enough to warrant annihilating. Don't move. Don't think…I need every last piece." He said, as he stood over Keito.

"…I'm not one for giving gratitude, but I do thank you for disposing of the roach." Tsukune said, as he glanced back at the silver haired Moka.

"You saved me, I was only repaying it." Moka replied with her arms crossed.

"Quite." He said, as he glanced down. "I am going to kill this thing, do you have any objections?" He asked, as he cast a glance towards the vampire.

"I don't care what you do to her. She would deserve whatever you do." Moka replied uncaringly.

"You don't have to kill her." Naruto said, as he was held by the webbing. "She can change, she's just doing what she thinks is right." He argued.

"She can change? People never change. They just become more of who they really are." Tsukune said, as he reached down and held Keito by the throat and lifted her up.

"I…I…do…Don't kill me…" Keito forced out, as she was held up by the throat. "I…I'll…I'll be…I'll help! Be Good! Anything!" She choked out, causing Moka to look at Tsukune curiously, wondering what he will do. She was hoping he wouldn't pussy out like at the pool.

"You know. Dying people lie too. Wishing they'd worked less, been nicer, opened orphanages for kittens. If you really wanted to change something, you would've done it." Tsukune said, as he let go of Keito's throat and let her fall to her feet, before he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Y-you're releasing me…" Keito muttered.

"Release you? Why would I waste a perfectly good meal?" Tsukune asked angrily, as his eyes and nose seemed to vanish, as his mouth expanded to the size of his face. His face was replaced with a pair of giant jaws with jagged pointed teeth and a bifurcated tongue. The sound of hissing and clicking echoed, as the Leviathan completely bit off the upper part of the Spider Monster's body.

The lower half of Keito's body twitched a bit, while Tsukune stepped back with his jaws returning to normal. "You…what are you?" Moka asked, as she looked at the Leviathan with a frown.

"…They worshipped, so they said, the Great Old Ones who lived ages before there were any men, and who came to the young world out of the sky…" Tsukune said uncaringly.

"I don't enjoy riddles, answer." Moka said with a scowl.

"And I don't enjoy being commanded by anyone other than the Head." Tsukune replied, as he stepped forward.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to make an exception, won't you?" The silver haired vampire asked rhetorically.

"I don't make exceptions, even for friends." The Leviathan said.

"Friends, we're friends? What gave you that assumption?" Moka asked frowning.

"…The pink version of you seemed to be set on being my friend for some reason." Tsukune stated, as he moved forward again. "She doesn't hate me. So I've obviously done something wrong." He commented.

"Hmph, it seems you have. Can't make an innocent girl like my other half hate you, how the _mighty_ seem to have fallen." Moka said with a smirk, showing off one of her pointed vampire teeth.

"She's a person who doesn't seem to take no for an answer. Besides, shouldn't you be glad? I'm your ally now. You won't be dying anytime soon." Tsukune said uncaringly, as he stepped forward.

"Oh yes, I'm under the protection of _you_ and _your kind_. Though it would seem I had to save you not ten minutes ago." Moka said, as she stepped forward too.

"A mere accident, it'll never happen again." The Leviathan replied with a scowl.

"An accident? I'm not too fond to the idea of protecting the person who's supposed to protect my other." Moka said, as she moved forward again.

"Oh, and what about that blond idiot?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean the moronic fool? The one I've been forced to save in almost every one of our fights, even though he seems to possess the abilities of something abnormal. He frees me and greets me li…" She began.

"Hey, Moka-chan." Naruto said with a closed eye smile.

"…Like he knows me. Why don't you do it?" The silver haired Moka said, as she slowly walked around Tsukune. She held her hand out and slowly dragged on of her clawed figures along his arm. "I know you want to" She said.

"I'm afraid you might have to be more specific." Tsukune said bluntly.

"Why don't you kill him, Naruto?" Moka asked. "I know you want to." She said, as she glanced up at the blond swinging in the tree, still trapped by the webbings.

"…I'm not sure it's alright if I should." He replied, as he glanced at the silver haired vampire. "I've never killed a retard before." The Leviathan said bluntly.

Moka's scowl turned into a smirk. "So he's too stupid for you to kill." She said with a chuckle. "My outer seems to like him, but…she's…a bit upset at the people he seems to favor." She said, as she cast a glance at Kurumu. "…Maybe, we can help each other out." She said, in a whisper as she leaned close towards him.

"...What exactly are you asking for?" Tsukune asked with a frown.

"Win her over." Moka said uncaringly. "You've convinced me, what you told me about him. I feel it deep down, this nagging. I want to be with him and there is no conceivable reason for it. I want you to take me away from him before it's too late. Win the other over…" She said with a scowl, as she stood right in front of the Leviathan. "…Become her friend, help her, guide her, protect her…just get here away from him." The silver haired vampire said scowling.

The Leviathan frowned as he looked at the Vampire. "And what exactly would I get for this?" He asked.

"A powerful ally." Moka said proudly. "I see it, I've seen it. You are strong. You've taken on many monsters. And you've stayed in your human form the entire time, while your enemies were in there monster forms. I'd rather lend a hand to someone who's competent and strong, than dumb and moronic." She said.

"Dumb and moronic is the same thing." Tsukune said dryly.

"Don't correct me!" Moka snapped irritated. "I am trying to be negotiable, if you wish to be difficult and let my other fall into the clutches of a rambling insane idiot, it'll be on you." She said with a glare. "If you are _our_ friend, then you would accept my request." She said.

"I don't need a powerful ally." Tsukune replied.

"…Then…I offer myself." Moka said valiantly.

Tsukune gave her a dry look. "Bullshit." He said, getting an eye roll from the vampire.

"Okay, not exactly that. But I am…willing…to help you out. If you help me out. I have nothing other than my power to give. My power is extraordinary, especially compared to the low-level beasts around this academy. With me being locked away in the rosary, I can't help my other. But you seem to be able to remove it, if we join together…well, we could be potentially unstoppable." The silver haired vampire said seriously.

"I don't have delusions of grandeur, and I don't need power." Tsukune replied. ' _I need to find a way to get back to the boss.'_ He thought with a frown. ' _But...she could be undeniably helpful to the boss' plans…despite her…disability.'_ He mused. "But, fine…you have a deal." He said, getting a smirk from Moka.

"I knew you'd see reason." Moka commented, glad she 'won' the argument.

"Hmm…" Tsukune sounded, as he handed the silver haired vampire the rosary. "…where I'm from, deals like this are sealed with a kiss. But I'm going to have to skip that, won't I?" He said sarcastically, getting a scowl from Moka, as she took the rosary from his hand and put it back on.

Moka's hair turned pink and her eyes turned green, before she stumbled a bit. Tsukune moved forward and caught her before she fell, and sighed.

"T-Tsukune, you're okay!" Moka said in shock.

"…Right…" Tsukune said uncaringly, as he turned around and looked at the trapped Naruto and Kurumu. He reached to his back and slowly unsealed a sharp-looking silver knife. He walked towards Kurumu, causing the succubus to struggle to get out of the webbing.

Tsukune pulled Kurumu out of the tree, before he stood behind her, still holding his combat knife. Kurumu had her eyes closed and flinched, as she breathed heavily. Tsukune knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to pant heavier, before he thrust the silver blade forward. Kurumu's eyes went wide, when she felt the Leviathan cut the webbing around her.

Tsukune had a smirk as he stepped back and glanced at Naruto, before he reluctantly cut him free. "…Come on, Moka. I have to make sure you're not injured." Tsukune said with a scowl, as he walked off.

 **The Next Day**

"You freaking stupid idiots!" Gin yelled, mostly at Naruto, Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune. "You're saying not only did you start something with the Academy Cops but then you went and killed on of them!" He yelled angrily.

"She was a rabid mongrel. It was bound to happen sometime or another." Tsukune replied uncaringly.

"Shut up. Didn't I say you'd be in monster trouble if you put one hand on those guys? The academy police is a violent gang formed right at the center of Japan's Monster Population, rotten all the way to Kuyō at the top, it's an organization of badasses." He reprimanded. "I don't know what I'm gonna do it my beloved Moka-san gets hurt because of you idiots fighting with those guys!" He yelled.

Tsukune gave him a blank look, before he turned around and walked away, while Tamao and Kurumu fought over Naruto.

"AH, what's with you? Why are you more popular than me? I can't understand it!" Gin yelled, as he got into Naruto's face. "That's it. I'm gonna take you to the police so that you can fess up to everything and get the death penalty!" Gin said, as he tried to drag Naruto out of the room.

Tsukune looked at Yukari, before he looked at the door and headed towards it. "…You fools, it is much too late for that now." Kuyō said, as he stood outside of the room with his group. "You have raised your hand against us. Are you prepared to accept the appropriate judgment, are you not?" He asked.

"Even if she was a member of the student police, you can't shut down out club for that." Gin argued, most of the group inside the room moved forward.

"Silence!" Kuyō snapped out. "Moka Akashiya, your crime is assaulting Keito, an academy police officer and inflicting wounds upon her…Tsukune Aono, your crime is killing her and eating her alive. Why don't you two come with us?" He said.

"In return, could you not get any of the other club members in trouble?" Moka asked.

"What, Keito was the one who started it, please let them go!" Naruto announced.

"Fool, you're coming with us too, Naruto Uzumaki." Kuyō said, as some of his group held swords to the blond's neck.

"Why? Why are you getting Naruto involved?" Kurumu asked angrily.

"Heh, what simpletons you are…don't you know anything about this boy's 'secret'? This boy, is suspected of being 'Human'." Kuyō said seriously.

"What are you talking about? There's no way that there's a human in this academy! That's not funny, it's a lie, isn't it?" Kurumu asked.

"So what is it? Are you a spy from the human side? In any case, don't you realize that we're not going to allow humans to sneak into our academy?" Kuyō asked Naruto.

"Stop I don't believe that! Let him go!" Kurumu yelled.

"Move." Kuyō said with a glare, as he released some of his monster energy.

"Are you upset?" Tsukune asked, as he looked at the older teen, while he slowly moved Moka and Yukari behind him. "Is it because I killed that woman?" He questioned as he moved forward.

"Keito was part of the Academy Police." Kuyō replied with a glare.

"She was a mutt." Tsukune replied, as he looked up at the monster. Kuyō pushed the Leviathan, causing him to stumble back a bit. Tsukune stood back up and smirked slightly at the monster. "Truth is, when I killed her, she screamed and beg…like a little whore." He said.

Kuyō growled, as he turned around and grabbed something from one of his group members. Before Tsukune could react, Kuyō pulled a bucket from one of his followers and threw its contents at him.

"ARGH!" Tsukune sounded, as he stumbled back and held his face, as brown murky vapor steamed off him. "AH…Hmhmhm…" He chuckled, as he pulled his hands down, revealing most of his face was burnt away. "…Do that again…it tickled." Tsukune said, as he looked at Kuyō with one eye as the other one began to heal. He was prepared for it now. A loud slicing sound echoed, causing everyone to freeze.

Standing behind Tsukune was a girl holding a sword. A deep black line formed along Tsukune's neck, before he collapsed, with his head rolling off, with several loud gasps coming from Moka, Naruto, Kurumu, Tamao and Gin.

"T-Tsukune!" Yukari yelled, as she tried to kneel down and touch him, only to be stopped by Gin.

"This is an example, if anyone messes with this corpse…They'll follow his lead…understand!" Kuyō announced. "Those people that try to go against justice, with meet a similar fate." He said, as he took Moka and Naruto away.

' _…All according to plan…'_ Tsukune thought, as his head began to slowly move back towards his body.

Yukari began to tear up, as she looked at Tsukune's corpse. She gripped her wand tightly, as the area began to crackle and snap, as her magic began to fluctuate. The lights flickered, before some of them went out of exploded all together.

"…I…I'm going…I'm going to kill them…all…" the witch said to herself with a scowl that shouldn't be on a young girl.

"Don't be crazy, do you want to end up like him?!" Gin asked angrily, he did not want anyone else dying.

"… _forzare_ …" Yukari muttered harshly, as she pointed her want at the werewolf. Gin was thrown back by a strong telekinetic force.

The young witch looked down at the decapitated Leviathan, to see a pool of black blood was around the neck. Her lip quivered a bit as she knelt down and picked up Tsukune's head, before she hugged it and then put if back down.

Yukari turned and looked down the hallways to see it was empty. ' _You'll pay…I'll use the magic Tsukune gave me to rip your heart out!'_ She thought violently, as her anger and magic only increased, feeding on each other and making each other grow.

She gripped her wand tight, before she went after Police Force. Kurumu and Tamao shared a glance, before they went with her. A few minutes later Gin slowly followed, before he gave Tsukune a sad look.

 **Almost half an hour later**

Tsukune sat up, as a he took a deep breath. "It seems I get to have a little snack. Joy." He said with a frown, before he looked down. ' _…Yukari…Moka…I…hope you're fine.'_ He thought, as he slowly stood up on a clean ground, with no black blood in sight. He rolled his shoulders, before he flickered out of existence.

Outside, at the Public Safety Commission building, Gin was on the ground covered in burns, Kurumu, Tamao and Moka were beaten, lying on a crater ridden ground. "AARRH!" A demonic creature roared, causing the four-tailed Kuyō to move back. In front of him was a humanoid creature with black and red energy encasing its skin along with four tails swaying behind it.

"You're human, what the hell is this!?" Kuyō demanded.

"It's cool, but I doubt we'll ever see something like it again, maybe for a moment though. But it'll be it," Yukari commented cynically, as she looked at Naruto drowning in energy. "This is my fight…You mutation, sleep." She said irritated, as she pointed her wand at him. The red and black monster twitched a bit, before it collapsed.

"Do you really want to fight, half-breed?" Kuyō asked with a raised eyebrow, as he leveled his palm at Moka. "I could kill your friends at any moment." He said.

"You could try." Yukari replied with frown, as she gripped her wand.

Kuyō fired a blast of his fire towards Moka, before it collided right in front of her. When the fire cleared, Yukari was standing in front of Moka, with her wand up and a blue sphere shaped energy shield protecting her.

"Is that it, you pathetic mutation." Yukari said, like a certain Leviathan. She fixed her witch's hat, before she swept her wand at the Kitsune. Several bolts of blue electrical magic bolts flew across the area and collided with the monster.

Kuyō stumbled back, as his skeleton was illuminated by electricity. "… _dispertius …"_ The witch said, as she stomped her foot on the ground.

The ground under Kuyō shook, before a hole formed, with him falling in. " _flammamurus_." Yukari said with a scowl, as she twisted her wand slightly and pointed it at the ground The Kitsune was trapped in. All the fire around her and everyone else died down, as she pulled the heat out of them. She transferred all the heat into the ground, super-heating it to the point it turned to magma, causing it to burst from the hole Kuyō was trapped in.

"AH!" Kuyō yelled, as he exploded in fire, destroying the hole. "I'll kill you!" He declared, as he sent blazing fire towards her.

"Get away, Yukari-san!" Moka said worriedly, seeing the fire.

Yukari took a step back, as she slashed her wand up. "… _infriga forzare_ …" She said with a scowl, as she sucked the heat away from the fire that was sent towards her, and dispersed it along with the heat in the area, creating a deep chill. In front of her, an ice wall formed, blocking the now weakened fireball.

The young witch shattered her own ice, before she pointed her wand at the Kitsune, causing it to glean brightly, while she moved it in a circular fashion. _"…ventas cyclis_ …" She spoke, as a cyclone of winds formed under Kuyō, lifting him up and trapping him in a mine tornado.

Yukari waved her wand in a wide arc, causing all the debris of the broken side of the Public Safety Commission building to levitate. All of the coagulated and formed together, forming a giant spear, before Yukari pointed the wand at the Kitsune, trapped in the cyclone. Just before the spear could impale Kuyō, he exploded a large amount of fire everywhere, dispersing the spear and cyclone.

Kuyō landed on the ground and looked at Yukari, to see she was panting a bit. "Hmph, valiant…but not enough, you'll have to do a lot better to even land a scratch on me." He stated.

Yukari panted, as she glared at the Kitsune. "Was that all you had?" He asked. Only to see she was stumbling a bit. "…It seems it was. No matter. In the eyes of justice, you're still scum." He said, as he leveled his hand at her and fired a blast of fire at the young with and pink haired fire.

With the fire cleared and dissipated, Yukari and Moka looked entirely unaffected, while Gin, Kurumu and Tamao looked incredibly surprised. "If such cute girls like them are scum, then what are you, you ugly, lazy, bottom-feeding mutation?" A familiar voice asked.

"T-Tsukune?" Yukari asked in shock, as her eyes watered a bit.

"Of course, don't be stupid. Who else would I be…brat?" Tsukune said sarcastically.

Yukari sniffled a bit, as she rubbed her eyes. "I…I thought you died…" She muttered.

"Hmm…" He sounded.

"How are you still alive?! Your head was cut off!" Kuyō demanded.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again… That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die…I cannot die you pathetic little chew toy." Tsukune said with a scowl. "My kind are invincible, you can burn me, throw me in a vat of the most dangerous acid, drown me, beat me, dismember me, decapitate me, but we will not die." He said angrily, as he walked forward.

"We'll see about that!" Kuyō yelled, as he launched a blaze of super-heated fire towards the Leviathan, and he continued to release it.

Out of the torrent of fire, a hand snapped out and gripped Kuyō by the throat and lifted him up, causing him to stop releasing the fire. Tsukune stood there, completely unaffected by the fire. "Are you done?" He asked, while the Kitsune gripped Tsukune's wrist. "Oh, some fight let's see…" He began, as his form shifted and there stood a completely copy of Kuyō.

"Huh, it seems you have a set of problems in you, Kuyō-chan." Tsukune-Kuyō said mockingly, as he threw the Kitsune back. When Kuyō stumbled back, Tsukune-Kuyō leveled his palm at him and released his own blaze of fire.

When the fire dissipated, Kuyō was on his knees panting. "Hah…hah…hah…w-what are you…How can you do this?" He questioned.

Tsukune's form returned to normal, as he helped Kuyō up. "Because my friend, it's very simple. I beat you, because I'm better." He said, before he shoved his fist into Kuyō's chest. "Rock beats scissors…." Tsukune said harshly.

Everyone watched with wide eyes, as Kuyō began to swell up grotesquely, as his blood vessels darkened and black blood spewed from his mouth. "…Leviathans beat…everything." He said with a smirk, as he pulled his fist back.

Tsukune glanced up, before he scowled. "I know you're here! Get down here, or I will go to you. It's up to you if you want me to kill you or eat you alive…Your choice!" He announced, only for nothing to happen.

"Yukari…how much energy do you have left? I know you've worked hard today…can you do one more spell?" He asked in a surprisingly kind voice.

"Y-Y-yeah…" She said, still sad about what happened.

"Pull here whatever is over…there." Tsukune said, as he pointed to his right and up a bit.

Yukari turned and pointed her wand in the direction. "…Get over here…" She said with a scowl, as she pulled her hand back.

Tsukune turned a bit, as he held his hand out, just as Ishigami Hitomi flew towards them. He grabbed the gorgon woman by the throat and slammed her right into the ground, creating a deep crack. Ishigami struggled, as the Leviathan chocked her.

"Hmm…Watched the fight between the spider-whore and me, you saw my supposed weakness…and you gave it Kuyō. I'm going to enjoy killing you." Tsukune said, as he glanced at Yukari. "I think it would be best if you look away." He said, looking at the young witch.

"Y…Yes, Tsukune…" Yukari muttered, as she turned around.

"L-Let go of me!" Ishigami hissed out, as her hair seemed to come to life and bite along his arms.

Tsukune lifted her up, before he slammed her back into the ground. "I don't have time to banter with you, because you have thoroughly pissed me off!" He said angrily, not only was he decapitated today, but she was the reason the Kitsune knew about his weakness.

His face vanished, with a large pair of jaws forming, with rows of sharp pointed teeth and a bifurcated tongue forming. Before Ishigami could react her head was bitten off and eaten.

The sound of loud hissing and clicking echoed, as Yukari closed her eyes tight. She heard the sound of chomping and eating. After a few seconds the sound stopped. Yukari opened her eyes and turned around. All that was left of Ishigami was a blood puddle, with Tsukune standing over it.

Tsukune opened his eyes, as he wiped his mouth clean of the blood, before he walked towards Yukari. In an instant the young witch hugged him. "I thought you wewwe dead!" She cried out, as she hugged him.

"I've said several times, I cannot be killed." He said bluntly.

"I-I know, it's just…seeing you…you there…You…you didn't have a head!" She cried out. "Please don't leave again!" She begged, as she hugged the Leviathan.

Tsukune sighed as he looked down. "…I…won't leave…you again." He forced out as he glanced down. ' _What is…happening to me?'_ He thought, before he knelt down and lightly hugged the young witch back. "It will be fine, trust me." He said.

"Mm-Hmm…" Yukari sounded, as she nodded into his chest.

"You did incredibly well against the bottom-feeding mutation…I'm proud." Tsukune admitted, before he moved back and glanced around at all the wound people, and sighed. Yukari smiled, as she wiped her eyes.

Tsukune walked up towards Moka, to see she was still looking at him in shock, before he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He walked over towards Kurumu, Tamao and Gin, and repeated the process. He balanced most of them on his shoulders, while Yukari levitated Naruto around.

"Come on, I really don't want to be responsible if these people die…" Tsukune said with a sigh, as he walked towards the Academy. Yukari smiled as she walked with the Leviathan. He really only cared for Yukari's and Moka's safety, but Moka was friends with these idiots, so he was sorta force to help…it didn't mean he liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything_

Standing near a cliff, next to a scarecrow was a young teen. He had pale skin, black hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of jeans, a dark blue button-up shirt and a jacket, along with a backpack.

Tsukune sighed as he looked over the cliff. It had been four months sense he came to his place. A few weeks after the whole 'Public Safety' incident, and now the semester was over. It was time for summer vacation. He really didn't mind or care really. He still hadn't found a way of locating his boss. ' _Hopefully, in time. Yukari will be able to help with that.'_ He thought.

He didn't like the fact he was using her magical abilities like that. But he needed to find his boss…he was lost without him. He was using Yukari as a makeshift boss at the moment. He never felt a need to feed on her, and he liked her enough. He had no direction or purpose at all without someone to guide him. So he was protecting Yukari, helping and making sure she was fine. That was direction and purpose at the moment.

' _When I find the boss, she'll come with me.'_ He thought with a nod. ' _If any of the Leviathans try to harm her, I'll eat them myself. And hopefully the Boss sees that spark that I see that she has.'_ Tsukune mused with a scowl.

"Good morning, Tsukune." Moka said with a smile. "You came early. It's still thirty minutes until we're all supposed to be here right?" She asked, before she noticed the look he gave her. "Hehe, right…You don't sleep." She said sheepishly.

"It's finally the first day of our summer vacation." Moka said happily. "It's too bad going home over break isn't allowed." She said.

"That rule doesn't seem to affect all of us." Tsukune said uncaringly.

"Yeah…well Naruto said he had to return to his…um…" Moka said unsure.

"His village, whatever the fuck that means." Tsukune commented uncaringly.

"It's fine. I'm sure our vacation will be fun!" Moka said happily.

 **-Three days earlier**

In the newspaper club room, Tsukune, Yukari, Moka, Kurumu and Tamao stood in line, while Shizuka happily stood in front of them.

"…Shizuka-sensei, we're going to camp out together?" Tsukune asked unsure.

"Yep, of course, Tsukune-kun!" She said happily. "After all, it's just about summer vacation you know. We in the newspaper club should take advantage of the Vacation and do some sort of activity too! So…with 'Research' as our goal, I want us all to go out camping in the human world!" She announced.

"A question…I thought students weren't supposed to go into the human world until they graduated." Tsukune said dryly.

Shizuka's cat ears twitched a bit. "Oh, it's fine as long as I approve…probably." She replied.

"…That's…that's not very convincing." Tsukune said with a sigh.

"If you're scared of the mean old humans, then I'll protect you Tsukune-kun!" Shizuka said with a smile.

"That wasn't really my concern but…uh, sure, if that's your purgative." He said uncaringly, but Shizuka just smiled happily. Yukari looked really nervous. ' _T-The Human World…'_ She thought.

 **Now**

Tsukune looked over the cliff, while Moka glanced around. "I'm…kinda nervous." The pink haired vampire admitted. "Before I came here, I was hated by most of the humans there." She said sadly.

"…I see…" Tsukune said, as he glanced up at the storm cloud covered sky. "So going back to the human world is making you upset. It's only natural." He commented.

"To be honest I'm feeling a bit worried about going. It reminds me of a lot of things and how awful that time was for me." Moka said, causing the Leviathan to glance at her. "B-but I'm fine as long as Na…as long as your there by my side." She said with a smile.

"Hmm…" Tsukune sounded, as he scowled.

"Nooo!" a familiar female voice yelled, causing the two to turn.

Yukari seemed to be being dragged towards the location by Kurumu and Tamao. "I…I don't wanna go to the stupid human world after all!" The young witch yelled.

"What's wrong, Kurumu-chan, Tamao-chan?" Moka asked curiously.

"I just met Yukari on the way here, and she started winning about how she didn't want to go." Kurumu said.

"It was very annoying to be honest." Tamao commented.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked, as he knelt down in front of the witch.

"Well, I think she's probably just wimping out because she's never been there. She's a baby after all." Kurumu said, irritating the young witch.

"Someone with only one brain cell like you wouldn't understand!" Yukari yelled, as she pointed her wand up.

"What? Who has only one brain cell you little…" Kurumu began, before a pot fell on her head.

Tsukune sighed in annoyance, he hated being grouped up with these people. Their antics were so…loud. "The bus is here." He stated, as he looked forward. Yukari quickly moved to his side, as she nervously glanced around.

"…It'll be fine." Tsukune said, as he looked at the young witch, though Yukari didn't look to sure. As the others got on the bus, Tsukune followed last, after Yukari got on.

Tsukune glanced at the other occupants, before he sat down in the front seat, where Yukari was sitting. The Leviathan felt a weight sit down to his other side, causing him to turn a bit. He saw Shizuka sitting next to him, smiling her usual smile.

The bus turned and drove towards a tunnel, with some of the monsters looking nervous. "Don't be so worried. This long tunnel is connected to various locations in the human worlds. Some even call it the 4th dimensional tunnel. That's also why so many mysterious things are likely to occur near tunnels in the human worlds." The bus driver said. "This means that once we leave this tunnel, it will mean farewell to the Supernatural World for a while." He informed with a chuckle, causing the monsters to shift a bit, while Yukari looked down. "…Alright, here we go!" He said with a smirk.

The bus entered a tunnel, before it exited on the other side, except it was in the human world. Some of the occupants inside the bus flinched a bit, as the sun became brighter.

"There are some humans. There's a bunch of real live humans…" Yukari muttered, as she looked out the window.

"Don't be stupid, of course they're humans in the human world." Kurumu said.

Tsukune looked forward, with his usual frown on his face. He glanced around and noticed most of the girls were looking out the windows of the bus, with wide eyes. He looked forward again, with annoyed look on his face.

The bus drove further from the nearby city and headed deeper into the surrounding park area. "Huh, um…I'm not sure if it was real or not, but didn't that sign say no trespassing?" Kurumu asked unsure.

Yukari looked unsure, as she scooted closer towards the Leviathan. She glanced out the window. "…It looks like we're going deeper into the mountains." The young witch muttered unsure.

A few minutes later, the students got off the bus. Tsukune and Yukari stood closer together, while Moka, Kurumu and Tamao stood near them.

Tsukune glanced around, looking at the park filled with flowers. He adjusted his backpack, creating a slight metallic clank. The Leviathan looked forward, as he heard the others comment on the flowers. ' _Hmm…I thought the humans would've destroyed this stuff.'_ He thought.

"…This is a totally different spot than where we planned, isn't it?" Shizuka said unsure, causing Tsukune to glance in her direction.

"Well, I thought we should try stopping by this spot for a bit. Currently this is quite a well know spot in the human world." The bus driver said with a smirk.

"For what? It's flowers?" Tsukune asked sarcastically.

"No, for being a mysterious spot where one person after another has vanished." The bus driver informed. "Don't you think that in this day and age that vanishing quite poetic?" He asked.

Tsukune looked at the bus driver blankly. "You're talking to the guy, whose part of a race that wanted to cattle humans and turn the entire planet into a large slaughtering house. A few people vanishing, is mildly tame compared to it." He said uncaringly, getting a creepy laugh from the man.

"You're an interesting boy." He commented. "Anyway, you'd best read the local newspaper for the details, you guys had better be plenty careful, not to get taken away too." The bus driver said.

Tsukune scowled, before he looked at the man. "I'm curious, you said that your bus can go various places in the 'Human Worlds'…What exactly did you mean? How many Human Worlds are there?" The Leviathan questioned.

"Hehehe…Oh, I've lost count. There was the human world I picked you up in, the human world I picked up and dropped of the blond boy in, and then there's this one." The Bus driver informed. "I have to say, I enjoy most of them." He commented.

"…What country are we in?" Tsukune questioned seriously.

"Hehe, America." He replied with a creepy smile, as he turned around and walked towards the bus. "You might want to watch out. You could say its 'Hunting' season." He added, as he walked up to Shizuka.

While The Bus driver and Shizuka left on the bus, with the other girls yelling at them, Tsukune looked at the flowers.

"What're we gonna do now?!" Yukari asked loudly. "I don't like this! I wanna go home right now!" The young witch announced.

"I'll really give you something to cry about if you don't stop complaining!" Kurumu snapped at the girl, before the two got into a scuffle, with Moka trying to break them apart.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes when he saw something moving in the sunflowers. ' _…Strange…'_ He thought. He scowled, as he some movement again, causing him to reach for his backpack.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" Moka asked, as she glanced at the Leviathan.

"…I think there's something in the flowers." He said with a scowl, causing Yukari, Moka, Kurumu and Tamao to look at him, and then to the flowers, before they moved back as an inhuman roar came from the flowers.

Tsukune quickly took his backpack off, while Moka looked worried. "There's something weird about this place." She commented. "For now we should get away from this field! There's a cabin over there, let's go!" She announced, as she and the others went off, with the exception of Tsukune.

The Leviathan stood there, as he dug into his back pack. Tsukune had a frown, before he pulled out his Beretta 93 Raffica, with its Tyrant Suppressor attached to its barrel. He pulled out a box magazine, holding twenty 9mm rounds with the tips being covered in hardened Leviathan blood, before he slid it into the pistol. He pulled the pistol slide back, arming the weapon, before he put it on safety.

After he got his silenced pistol out, he put it in a pocket in his jacket. He reached into his back pack and pulled out his older AM-180 sub-machine gun. While it was originally almost three feet long, it had most of its barrel cut off, being about nine inches long. The stock was also removed, making the AM-180 around a foot and three inches long.

Tsukune looked at his personally concealable modified SMG. Since the SMG was so small, Tsukune was able to hide the SMG in his jacket. The Leviathan reached into his bag and pulled out two Pan Mags, which held one hundred and sixty five .22 Long Rifle High Velocity rounds which were also covered in hardened Leviathan blood.

After he put the Mags in his pockets, he put the backpack on his back and glanced around, as he pulled back out his Raffica. Tsukune looked into flower field, where he heard the growling and scowled, while leveling the silenced pistol at the field. With a scowl, Tsukune made his way towards the cabin. ' _When the bus diver said it was 'Hunting' season…I hope it's not what I think it is. Especially if the human world I was in, wasn't the only one out there…'_ He thought, as he glanced at the cabin with a somewhat worried look, thinking for Yukari. ' _…Hopefully no one has noticed this place.'_ Tsukune thought.

The sound of an engine echoed, as a black impala drove along a dirt road. A man with green eyes and short-cropped dark blond hair drove the car. Sitting in the passenger seat of the car, was a taller man with long brown hair and brown eyes, wearing layers of cloths, like the man driving the car.

"So what exactly did Bobby tell you, to make us travel halfway across the damn country?" Dean asked with some irritation in his voice.

Sam shifted a fit, as he gripped his palm for a moment. "There have been dozens of 'missing persons' cases coming up, all sighted around here." Sam informed, as he looked at his laptop. "And get this, there's local lore around here…This field is famous for being a place where 'Witches' are sighted." He said seriously.

"Ugh, Witches…" Dean said with a frown. "…I hate them." He commented, causing Sam to glance at him. "What?" He asked defensively. "You noticed how we always get our ass handed to us whenever we deal with a witch?" He asked sarcastically.

Sam rolled his shoulder a bit. He did remember, especially a few weeks ago when they had to deal with the witch couple.

"…What the hell?" Dean asked unsure, as he looked up out of the front windshield of the Impala, and saw several Helicopters flying by.

"It would seem someone's taken notice of the disappearances…and not in a good way." Sam said with a frown, as the Impala drove along the dirt road.

Tsukune reached the cabin, before he heard the sound of yelling, with Yukari bursting out and running off. He blinked a few times, before he glanced back and saw she was already gone.

"T-Tsukune…" Kurumu said nervously, as she looked at the Leviathan. "…Things may have gotten a bit heated." She said.

"Save it." Tsukune said, as he turned and looked into the forest and field. The sound of loud chopping and wind shifted echoed, as the trees and grass blew.

"What's that?" "What's going on?" "What's the sound?" Moka, Kurumu and Tamao asked, as the flinched at the sound.

"Get down, stay low…and follow me." Tsukune said seriously, as he crouched down and moved into the forest. The Vampire, Succubus and the Mermaid shared a glance, before they followed.

The four moved through the forest, before the girls got curious. "What's going on?" Kurumu questioned.

"It would seem the humans are noticing all the missing people that disappear around here." Tsukune informed, causing the girls to look a bit nervous at the mention of humans. "…Hmm…I need to get close to one." He muttered.

"To do that shapeshifting thing?" Tamao asked.

"Of course." He said with a scowl, as the four watched two armored men descend from the helicopter. The girls moved back and a bit behind the Leviathan, as the armored men moved towards the forest. "Stay here, and stay hidden…I'll take care of them." Tsukune said seriously, as he moved into the foliage, with the three monster girls looking nervous.

"Ugh, patrolling the forest, give me a fucking break. You know who doesn't have to patrol in the middle of a forest, during the summer?" One of the armored men complained.

"I'm sure you'll tell me." the second on said with a sigh.

"Jenkins. I bet Jenkins is resting right now. Back in his rack, with his big fucking melonhead on a soft pillow, watching sports." The first one said.

"Yeah, that's Jenkins." The second one replied.

"You know I had maintenance duty 8 weeks straight? 8 weeks man!" The first one said, as he looked towards one of the big trees and kicked it.

"Well lucky you. " The second armored man said with a sigh.

"And then I make one fucking comment about the CO to Jenkins." The first man informed.

"Uh-huh that's great." The other one said uncaringly.

"And the next thing you know I'm out on patrol!" The first man complained, while he was facing the tree. A hand wrapped around the second man's throat and pulled him up into another tree, with his legs flailing a bit. While Moka, Kurumu and Tamao watched and waited.

"And then Jenkins gets my next terminal duty. And I get to burn my ass off out here with... Murphy?" the first on said, as he turned around and noticed the absence of his partner. He looked around. "Come on Murphy. Hey where are ya?" He asked, before he frowned and pulled out his weapon. "Murph. Stop messing around Murph. Murph." He said, as he moved closer towards the tree his partner was pulled into.

"Yeah, over here. Thought I heard something." Murphy's voice announced, from near the tree.

"Heh, Oh yeah?" He asked, as he moved forward and holstered his weapon. "What'd you hear, a witch?" He asked. He chuckled a bit, before he stopped and noticed a pool of blood on the ground, before he looked up. He saw his partner hung upside down, with his neck tore open.

"Yeah, I guess you could say something like that." Murphy's voice said, as it shifted to a younger male voice mid-sentence.

The armored man stumbled back, as he saw a teenager standing in front of him. Just as the armored man pulled out his weapon, Tsukune punched him in the throat, with the man's weapon going into the air. Tsukune grabbed it and slammed it into the armored man's temple, shattering the gun and killing the man.

"Come on, we have a lot of trouble heading our way…we have to get to Yukari and get out of this place." Tsukune said with a scowl, as he moved forward, with the three monster girls quickly following, though Moka glanced at the pool of blood for a moment.

Yukari walked through the forest, as she looked down. She walked out of the forest and looked at the city that was at the edge of the park. She frowned, as she recalled her past and how she learned to fear and hate humans. She wasn't sure if she hated them, because of the fact she feared them. Or the fact that she feared them, because she hated them.

A loud scream grabbed Yukari's attention, before she looked towards the park. "It came from the sunflower garden…could they be in danger?" The young witch asked herself, before she went in the direction of the scream.

Yukari came upon a scene, where she saw a young woman trying to pull something out of the sunflower patch. "Who are you?" Yukari asked, as she looked at the person nervously. ' _It's a human.'_ She thought unsure.

The woman looked up towards Yukari. "W-why are you dressed like that? A-are you a witch?!" She asked fearfully.

Yukari had a nervous look on her face, before she quickly turned around. "My mistake I thought that someone else was in danger! I wouldn't have bothered to come if I had known it was some human." She said, as she walked off.

"W-wait! Help me! She's going to be eaten! She's going to get eaten by these sunflowers!" The young woman announced.

"…What?" Yukari asked, as she stopped.

"It's my fault! I was the e who said she should come to this 'Witch Hill' as a test of courage and because of me, she was suddenly attacked by sunflowers!" She said.

Yukari turned and looked back. She saw the other woman entangled by plants, all attached to her skin, with the woman looking half-dead. ' _Is that a plant!? A plant feeding on a human?!'_ She thought. "Could this be a type of magic plant? A plant monster that attacks and feeds on humans and animals like a Venus fly trap." She said to herself.

She took a step back, as a giant plant monster came out of the flowers. The giant plant monster opened its maw, showing its teeth. In an instant it lunged at the young witch, causing Yukari to jump back. ' _Could this be what's been causing all those people to vanish? They'd all been eaten by this…thing?'_ She thought.

Yukari pulled out her wand and looked at the creature with narrowed eyes. "I am not going to let myself get eaten by this thing!" She said with determination. " _Secare!"_ The young witch hissed out, as she slashed her wand at the plant monster, sending a light purple wave of condensed magic at the monster.

The plant monster stood there for a moment, before the top half of its body slid off. Yukari smirked, before she froze when she heard more growling, causing her to turn and noticed a few more coming out of the sunflowers. "How many are there?" Yukari asked herself, as she looked around.

Before she could cast another spell a pair of arms wrapped around her as she was pulled away from the monsters. A loud thunder-crack echoed, causing Yukari to freeze, before she noticed one of the closer plant monsters stumbling back.

Yukari noticed a tall man with dark blond hair, holding a sawed off double-barreled shotgun. She glanced up and noticed a tall man with long brown hair, holding her away from the monsters. Dean re-loaded his shotgun, before he fired off two more rounds of the monster, blasting off part of its face.

"Get off me, gigantor!" Yukari yelled, as she tried to get out of Sam's grip.

"Settle down. We're trying to help. You're in danger." Sam stated, trying to calm the girl down.

"Let go do me!" Yukari yelled. "You big stupid human! I can take care of this myself!" She screamed out, as she tried to kick The Hunter.

"Calm down kid, we're the good guys." Dean said, as he moved back, while reloading his weapon again. "Damn, these things just don't die!" He said with some irritation.

Yukari looked at Dean nervously, looking at his weapon. ' _O-Oh no!'_ She thought. "A…Ah! Help Tsukune! Humans have me!" She yelled loudly, causing Sam to let go of her. Dean gave her a weird look, before his weapon was yanked out of his hand by one of the vines of the plant monster.

Several vines wrapped around Dean's throat and pulled him back, and lifted him up. While Dean was struggling, Sam went to help his brother. Yukari scooted back and grabbed her wand. Just before she could do anything, a few vines wrapped around her legs and lifted her up.

Yukari released a scream, as she was lifted over the one of its large teeth filled mouths. She fearfully looked down. Dozens of thoughts raced through her mind, before she was dropped into the mouth. Just as she fell into the mouth, the young witch curled up into a ball, as several magical circles formed around her.

"… _Gregativum!"_ She announced, as she spread her legs and arms out, sending a wave of orange-tinted energy. The orange energy touched the walls of the plant monster's mouth, causing it to disintegrate into black particles.

Yukari landed on the ground and scowled, as she looked at Sam and Dean trapped in the grasp of another plant monster. She lifted her wand up and straightened her arm out, as she leveled her wand at the plant monster.

"Like I'd think of that blue haired bitch's face at a time like this…" Yukari said with a frown, as she put her other hand on her shoulder.

"Witch? What're you doing?" the young woman asked, as she watched the young girl face the plant monsters.

Yukari ignored her, as she moved her wand down her shoulder, to her wrist, with the tip of her wand glean a deep orange. " _Hydram!"_ She announced, as a glowing orange, flame-like projectile flew through the sky and collided with the plant monsters head. Its entire body was incinerated, turning the vines that held Sam and Dean to ash.

The young witch moved back, as the two Hunters moved towards her, when several more plant monsters headed towards them. Sam used his M1911 and Dean used his shotgun to fire upon the creatures.

Yukari held her hand up, holding her wand with her thumb, with her other fingers open. " _Abire_ !" She yelled, pushing the plant monsters back in a telekinetic blast. When the monsters were pushed back, Yukari smirked, as she pointed her wand up. The ground underneath the plant monsters gleaned a fiery orange, before a large blast of orange fiery energy shot up, incinerating them.

"Hah, take that, you dull maggots." Yukari said with a triumph smirk, as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Dean asked, as he looked down towards the young girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukari questioned, as she glared up towards the man.

"Let's calm down. What's your name?" Sam asked, trying not to raise the already high tension. He glanced back at the young woman, and helped her get her friend out of the vines, before the two quickly left.

Yukari glared at the two. "I'm not giving my name to some…some humans!" She said with a frown.

"So you're a witch, huh." Dean said with narrowed eyes, as he gripped his weapon.

"Dean." Sam said with narrowed eyes. "She's a child." He stated.

"She's a witch. I mean look at what she's wearing. It's practically screaming it." Dean said with an eye roll, while Yukari glanced at her outfit. "Every witch we've came across were psyhco-killers, numbers like that don't spur confidence that she won't be the same." He said, as he looked at the young girl, causing Yukari to step back nervously.

Before Dean or Same could move, an unnaturally face blur passed by and grabbed onto Yukari and pulled her away from them. Tsukune stood there with his left arm wrapped around Yukari, with most of his body shielding her from the two men. With his right arm, he was leveling his silenced Raffica at the two.

"…Don't move." Tsukune said with a scowl.

"Came down kid, just let the girl go." Dean said, as he leveled his shotgun at the teen. Assuming he was trying to kidnap the witch.

"You came!" Yukari announced, though it was muffled a bit.

Tsukune just glared at the two hunters. "Where you planning on disposing Yukari? No one messes with her, but me." He said with a scowl, as he held his weapons steady.

"No." Sam replied, as he glanced at his brother.

"…Wait…" Tsukune said, as he looked at the two. "Don't I know you two from somewhere?" He asked.

"What?" Sam asked, before Tsukune's eyes went a bit wide, as he glared.

"I do know you, Sam and Dean…Winchester. Yes. We saw you. Through the angel's eyes." Tsukune said with a scowl, as he turned a bit, moving more of his body in front of the young witch.

Dean and Sam's eyes went a bit wide, as they gripped there weapons. "Cas…What happened to Castiel?" Dean questioned seriously.

"You mean besides the part, where you drove him away. And he took a dive into Purgatory because he didn't want us to escape." Tsukune said with a scowl.

"It can't be." Dean muttered.

"…The Leviathans." Sam said, before he glanced towards the young girl wearing a witch outfit, but she was hugging the creature.

"Aw, well, isn't that just cute?" Lucifer asked, as he appeared in a flicker next to Sam. The hunter scowled, as he gripped his hand and squeezed his wound, causing the hallucination to vanish.

"Is that girl a Leviathan too?" Sam questioned.

"Are you stupid?" Tsukune asked with a scowl. "She's dressed like that for a reason." He stated, as he aimed his Silenced Raffica at the taller Winchester.

"Tsukune, t-they have guns and stuff…I know they're just humans, but…" Yukari said muffled, as she nervously tried to warn the Leviathan.

"I'm well aware of the weapons they possess." Tsukune stated, as he frowned at the two.

"How about we put our weapons down, and we talk about this." Sam stated.

"Yeah, let's talk? Let's talk to the thing that made Cass go Godstiel on everyone. Let's talk to the damn thing, Death said was the reason Purgatory was created to contain!" Dean said angrily, before a pot fell on his head. "Ow! What the…" He said, as he rubbed his head.

"Don't talk to Tsukune like that!" Yukari said, as she pointed her wand at the Hunter.

Sam gave his brother a look, before he looked at the young witch and the teenager. He wasn't one to try to kill friendly monsters, or even harm kid ones. Well except Changelings, but that was a different thing entirely.

"Let's just calm down…We don't have to fight." Sam said seriously, as he tried to mediate the tension.

"How did you escape from Purgatory?" Dean interrogated.

Tsukune shook his head for a moment, before he heard the sound of footsteps, as Moka, Kurumu and Tamao came up behind him. "Tsukune, why'd you run off?" Moka asked, before she noticed the two tall men wielding weapons.

"Stay there." Tsukune said seriously, as he kept his eyes and weapon on the two Hunters.

"What's going on?" Kurumu questioned.

"…Do those chicks have pink and blue colored hair?" Dean asked, as he glanced at his brother.

"Maybe it's dyed." Sam suggested unsure.

"Shut up and put your weapons down." Tsukune instructed.

Dean and Sam shared a glance, before the younger brother looked at the teen. "If you release the girl, then we'll put our weapons down." Sam said, assuming the Leviathan was holding the young girl as a form of hostage. Which was a logical conclusion hearing how evil and clever the Leviathans were from Death himself.

"Hey! I'm barely hugged by, Tsukune! I don't want him to let me go!" Yukari announced, as she hugged the Leviathan's side, while he had one arm around her back and still leveled his weapon at the two.

"…Tsukune…" Moka said nervously.

"Keep your distance, Moka. They may be humans…but they sure as hell won't let you live the moment they discover who you are." Tsukune stated. "Isn't that right? Sam and Dean? The two brother hunters that stopped the Apocalypse, who killed the Demon Azazel, who sealed Lucifer and Michael, who killed Eve the Mother of all Monsters." He said, as he scowled at the two. "Such a record, but my killstreak is higher than yours." He stated.

"How do you know that?" Sam questioned.

"I got the upload, when I was in Castiel. Did you really think that when Castiel absorbed all of us, we weren't aware of it?" Tsukune asked, as his form shifted to a man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a beige trench coat. "You can't even hope to know what I know about you." Castiel-Tsukune said, before he shifted back to his original form.

"A shifter?" Sam muttered, as he slowly reached back and grabbed onto his silver knife, along with his brother.

"So arro…" Tsukune began.

"Hands up!" A male voice announced, causing Tsukune, Sam, Dean, Moka, Kurumu, Tamao and Yukari to turn, only to see three armored man moving towards them.

"Hey, fellas…" Dean said, as he pulled out his wallet and showed his ID. "…No need to be so defensive. Me and my partner here, we were looking around. We were investigating the disappearances and heard some commotion around here." He said.

"Shut up, Asshole! Hands up!" The center armored man said, as he held a rifle at the group. "Don't think we don't know what's going on…" He began, before he noticed the girl next to Tsukune. "…Witch. Hmph, and I thought you'd be harder to find." He commented, as the three men readied their weapons.

"…Put your weapons down." Tsukune instructed with a scowl, as he felt Yukari shake fearfully, before he moved her behind him. He glanced at Moka, before he motioned for her to get behind him too, which she, Kurumu and Tamao did. They may have been monsters, but they were still teenagers. And getting shot didn't feel like sun shine and rainbows.

"Listen you little punk." The center man said, only for Tsukune to take a step towards. "Stop!" He instructed, but Tsukune took another step towards them.

"No wait!" Sam announced, only for the armored man to shoot Tsukune in the head. Yukari released a scream, as Tsukune's head was reared back.

After a moment, Tsukune opened his eyes and looked at the three armored man with a scowl, as a bit of black blood dripped down his face, before the wound healed.

"Shit! Get the silver!" One of the armored men said, as he pulled out a silver knife and threw it at the teen. Tsukune took another step towards them, only to stumble back, as a silver knife impaled him in the shoulder.

"…Oh…" He sounded uncaringly, as he reached up and pulled the blade out and tossed it aimlessly.

"Get the holy water!" Another one said, as water was thrown at the teen, causing it to splash on his face.

Tsukune looked a bit annoyed, before he tilted his gun down a bit and shot all three of them in the legs. They released a yell, as they collapsed and fell apart.

In an instant, Tsukune ran towards them and jumped up, and kicked the leader in the center of the chest, sending him flying back. As the armored man on the ground tried to push himself up, Tsukune leveled his silenced Raffica at the back of his head, before he fired a triple burst.

As the final man with a rifle stood up, Tsukune elbowed him in the chest, sending him stumbling back. Tsukune then punched him in the arm, before he used that same fist to back hand punch him armored man in the jaw. When the armored man's head was sent back, Tsukune stomped on his knee, hyperextending it.

Just as the leader was slowly getting up, Tsukune noticed him. He grabbed the armored man with the broken leg by the throat, before he threw him at the leader. The leader stumbled back and backed up into a tree, before Tsukune was right next to him. In an instant Tsukune kicked him right in the jaw, embedding the man's head right in the trunk of the tree.

Tsukune glanced at the three armored men, before he walked away from them. He looked at Yukari, Moka, Kurumu and Tamao, to see they were a bit stunned. They knew he was strong, but with the ease he seemed to have when he killed, it was still stunning.

Dean and Sam were shocked too. This guy, this Leviathan, was immune to Silver, Holy Water and a shot to the head. So basically he didn't have the weaknesses of a Shapeshifter, a Werewolf, a Revenant, a Demon or a human.

"Yukari, Moka, we're leaving the hill…" Tsukune said, as he glanced around into the forest and field. "…I doubt those pathetic plant creatures are the only things that linger in this grove. It'd be best if we prepare more accordingly…and for some of us to rest." He said, as he glanced at Yukari.

"Hold up here, we aren't done here." Dean said seriously, as Sam glanced at the three dead soldiers.

"Actually I believe we are." Tsukune said seriously, as he looked at the two Hunters. "I don't want to kill you. No, I just know you'll come back to life again somehow, by Angel or Demon interference." He said sardonically. "And I don't mind what you do. Wiping out the parasites in the world, it's inspiring to be honest." He commented with a smirk.

Tsukune held his hand out, with Yukari having a bit more courage. She reached out and grabbed his hand, before she was lifted up and placed on his shoulders.

"You know we won't rest until you're taken down, Leviathan." Dean said seriously.

"Dean." Sam said, as he looked at his brother. "If he's out of Purgatory, then it stands to reason more Leviathans are out too…and so is Cass." He informed. "Maybe he knows something." He stated.

"Heh, Purgatory…you want to walk about that prison." Tsukune said with a scowl, as he glared at the two. "And your Angel friend, no. I'm really not inclined to telling you your information." He stated, as he looked at Moka, Kurumu and Tamao. "Let's go." He said, only for someone to grab onto his arm.

"Listen. I know we have a rocky start. But…you seem to at least be civil…" Sam said, before he glanced at the three dead armored men. They technically shot him first, so he would understand why he killed them. "…We don't have to be enemies here. You're right to not tell us about Purgatory. We've held alliances with other monsters, Demons and Angels…perhaps we can help each other out." The younger Winchester brother suggested.

Tsukune glanced at Sam, before his skin and cloths rippled, and he shifted to Sam. "…Hmm…Let's see here. You seem to at least have half a brain. Heh how's your head?" Sam-Tsukune asked with a smirk, as he returned to his usual form. "Like I said, I don't have a problem with you. It was because of your incompetence that I was able to get out of Purgatory. And you both seem to be smart enough and strong enough to wipe out those parasitical mutations leeching off the planet. So, I have no need to kill you." He stated, as he walked off, with Moka, Kurumu and Tamao.

Sam and Dean shared a glance. "Come on." Sam said, as he walked the other way, heading towards the Impala.

"What? We're just going to let them go?" Dean questioned seriously.

"Why don't we just get the weapon that can kill him? Oh wait…" Sam began with a tone of sarcasm. "…we don't have it." He said with a frown, getting a sigh from Dean.

"Yeah, I get it." Dean said, as he turned around and headed back to the Impala with his brother.

Tsukune walked with a scowl on his face. Yukari looked down, as she looked towards _her_ Leviathan. Moka looked towards Tsukune. "Um…Tsukune-san, when you talked with those humans. How did they know what you were?" She asked. "And what did they mean by Angel?" She questioned curiously.

"…Ugh, It's a very long story. One I don't want to talk about." Tsukune replied, as the five left the hill, unaware of the crows that were watching them.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own anything_

Inside a city, Tsukune had a frown on his face. Standing really close to him was Yukari, who was glancing around nervously. A few feet in front of them were Moka, Kurumu and Tamao.

As the five moved through the city, Yukari held herself, looking incredibly nervous. She jumped a few times as cars passed by, and looked like she was afraid someone was going to attack her any moment. "Yukari, don't worry." Tsukune said seriously, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "If anyone or anything tries to harm you, I will personally tear their throat out." He informed.

Yukari gave him a shaky nod, as she glanced around. As the four monster girls walked through the city, Tsukune stopped.

He glanced up and sniffed the air. Tsukune closed his eyes and scowled, as he turned around and looked back. He saw a black Impala a few meters behind him, against the sidewalk, tailing him.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes at the Impala, oblivious to the crowd forming around Yukari. ' _Do you really believe I wouldn't notice your appearance? What simpletons they are.'_ He thought to himself.

"Kiyyaa!" Yukari sounded, as she tried to get away from the weird people that were surrounding her.

"Is there a dress up party?" One of the guys asked.

"What character are you?" Another asked.

' _T-there's so much people here…I…I'm scared'_ Yukari thought, as she tried to moved back. "D-don't come near me…" She said, as she noticed she was surrounded. "Don't come near me, please back away!  
She said, as she pulled her wand out.

Before anything could escalate, Yukari felt a hand on her shoulder. "…Sorry to cut this short, but…Go away." Tsukune said with a scowl, as he looked at the crowd.

"Tsukune." Yukari said in relief.

"What? Who do you think you are?" One of the guys questioned.

"I am just a guy, with some anger management problems." Tsukune said, as he looked at the crowd of perverts trying to hackle Yukari. "And this girl…is my sister, my eleven your old sister." He added, causing some of the guys in the crowd to lift their hands and walk away, like they were saying they were out.

The remaining men that looked more perverted, who really seemed like real creeps. Tsukune looked at the remaining men, while Yukari moved behind the Leviathan and poked her out from behind the teen's waist.

"Make them go away!" Yukari said loudly.

Tsukune looked at them, before he tilted his head to the side. "You guys better leave…I wouldn't want to have to call Chris Hansen." Tsukune said dryly, causing the remaining men to freeze and leave.

Yukari looked confused, as she watched the people leave. "…Who's that?" She asked.

"It's nothing…" Tsukune said, before he sighed and turned around, and knelt down in front of the young witch. "…Sorry I couldn't help sooner, I apologize." He said with a sigh, as he looked at her.

Yukari looked down, before she moved forward and hugged him. "I…I don't want to be here anymore." She said sadly, as she buried her face in his chest.

"Don't worry…" Tsukune began, only for Kurumu to pull her away from the Leviathan and chastise her.

"What'd you think you're doing? Trying to use your magic in the middle of a city, with dozens of witnesses!" Kurumu announced, before a crow swooped down and attacked the blue haired girl, causing her to let go of the young witch.

"What the hell, that crow just attacked me!" Kurumu said, as she held her hands.

Tsukune glanced around as a swarm of crows attacked them, with dozens of them attacking and pecking at him. He didn't even react, as they bit at him. Out of the swarm of crows, a hand reached out and grabbed onto Yukari, before she vanished, along with the crows.

As the crows vanished the group realized Yukari was gone. Tsukune glanced around and scowled. "Oh no, Yukari-chan's missing!" Moka announced.

Tsukune glared forward, before his fist shot out to the side and collided with the building beside him. The large web-like crack formed from his fist, as well as a decent number of windows shattering. He turned around a few times, as he looked around, before he stopped and looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"…There you are…" Tsukune said, as he stepped forward and flickered out of existence in supernatural speed.

Yukari opened her eyes, as she looked around in confusion. "Huh? What? Where am I?" She asked, as she noticed she stood on top of a building.

"Oh, you're awake." A female voice said, causing Yukari to look forward and saw a young woman with dark brown hair, which was kept in two ponytails on each side of her head, with the rest naturally falling. She had pink eyes and wore gothic-like clothes, wearing a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes. "So, how does it feel to be in the humans' city? You look terrible back there, young witch." She said.

"The city doesn't have anything, no winds, no water, no flowers…" She said, as she looked around as her crows flew around her. "…And not even the smell of the earth and the grass." She said. "Only ego and selfishness remain here. As a witch, the only way to describe the city was pity correct?" She asked.

Yukari looked at the young woman with wide eyes, before she flinched back as a crow flew by. "Oh, don't worry about it. These crows are my friends. They've helped me bring you here from those humans." The young woman said.

"What…what are you?" Yukari asked.

"My name is Ruby. I'm a resident of the Witch's Ranch. I really wanted to be your friend so I came over from the Ranch." The young woman informed.

Tsukune stood on a more elevated platform, looking down at Yukari and Ruby. He scowled, as he had his hands in his pockets and used the natural abilities Leviathans had to conceal their presence from Demons, Angels and all around any creature.

"Humans are the enemy." Ruby informed, causing Tsukune to smirk a bit. "I have been living in the human society so I understand. Humans are powerless, pitiful creatures that can't do anything but destroy." She said.

Yukari took a few steps forward, as she and Ruby looked over the edge of the building. "Witches and humans don't even need to communicate. You should understand after arriving here, we never need to." Ruby informed.

Ruby turned and grabbed Yukari's hands. "Those humans that fill us with hate are planning to destroy the sunflower patch along without Ranch. That's why Yukari-chan, in order for us to fight against the humans, we need your help." She said, as she held a sunflower. "Will you help us?" Ruby asked.

Yukari looked down, before she reached out and grabbed onto the flower, getting a loud squeal from the young woman.

"Really!? Yay, now you're one of us, let's be friends!" Ruby announced, as she hugged the young witch.

"Ruby…" Yukari said, as the older girl pressed her face against hers. "…I…I have a good friend, I'm sure he can help us!" She informed, causing the older witch to pull back and scowl.

"One of those humans!?" Ruby said with narrowed eyes.

"No, Tsukune isn't human." Yukari informed.

"Yes, I do believe I am the furthest thing." A male voice commented, causing Yukari to squeal this time and look up. Ruby looked up and scowled, as she saw the teenage boy that remembered with Yukari. And then she remembered what she saw him do. She remembered when she saw him kill two humans in the woods, and then killed three more humans to protect Yukari.

"You…" Ruby said with a frown. "…You killed those humans, yet you are one." She said.

"No, no, no, Tsukune isn't human." Yukari said, as she stood up and in front of Ruby, before she pointed to Tsukune. "He's my protector…and my boyfriend!" She informed.

Tsukune sighed, as he glanced away at that one. A loud slicing sound echoed, as black blood came out of his chest, when Ruby sent one of her bladed feathers towards the Leviathan. Ruby glared at Tsukune, as Yukari gasped in shock.

The Leviathan looked shocked, as he doubled over and coughed up black blood, as his skeleton was illuminated by flickering white and blue light. Ruby looked shocked too, as she stepped back. ' _Black blood…glowing skeleton…He isn't human, and my spell was only to cut.'_ The witch thought to herself.

"Ah, shit…" Tsukune muttered, as he reached up and held the wound. ' _…It seems me weakness with Magic seemed to be accurate.'_ He thought, as he slowly stood back up, with his wound slowly healing.

Tsukune stood up straight and glared at the sky, before he looked at Ruby. "You seemed to be competent…" He began, only for Yukari to turn and wave her hands.

"No, no, please don't hurt her!" Yukari said.

"Why not?" Tsukune asked with a scowl, as he vanished in a flicker and appeared right next to Ruby, causing the witch to step back in surprise. "I believe her intentions were clear, she aimed to kill me. Admittedly, that is impossible. But still, it's the thought that counts." He stated.

"I know." Yukari said, as she looked at Ruby. "Please don't attack, just put your…wings away." She said, before she narrowed her eyes. "You may be a witch, and I want to be your friend. But Tsukune has been my friend for a very long time, he's protected me ever since I've felt really alone, he is the world to me." Yukari said seriously.

Yukari reached back and pulled out her wand. "But, if you lay a hand on my sweet, adorable, handsome Leviathan…" She trailed off, as she blinked her eyes and opened them. And what replaced her usual purple eyes was a pair of pure white eyes. "…I'll I have to destroy you." She said with a scowl.

Tsukune glanced at Yukari's white eyes and frowned. ' _It would seem that she's delved far into the witchcraft I know of…Oh dear.'_ He thought, before he noticed Ruby was glaring at the ground.

"I won't…I won't accept any of this!" Ruby announced, as she launched her six raven-like wings towards Tsukune.

But they really didn't collide with him, since he had vanished in speed and appeared right in front of the witch and grabbed her by the throat. Tsukune held the witch by the throat and squeezed with a scowl on his face, after Ruby passed out. The Leviathan's face vanished, and was replaced by a pair of jaws.

Before he could devour the witch, he froze as his skeleton was illuminated. Tsukune's face came back and the jaws disappeared, as he stood there, as his skeleton flickered. Ruby collapsed unconscious, before Yukari moved in front of him.

"I…I'm sorry, Tsukune!" Yukari said, before she realized Tsukune was still frozen, even his eyes didn't move.

The door to the roof burst open, as Moka, Kurumu and Tamao pushed it open. "Yukari-chan!" Moka announced, as she looked around, before she, Kurumu and Tamao looked confused. They saw an unconscious lady, Tsukune frozen with his hand extended and Yukari trying to get the teen's attention.

"Tsukune, Tsukune, come on, I canceled the spell!" Yukari announced, as she tried to shake the immobile Leviathan.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked, as she looked at the young witch.

Yukari looked at the Succubus, before she sighed. "Well, things kinda got out of hand and I cast an immobilization spell on him…but he won't move now!" Yukari announced with heavy amount of worry in her voice.

"What're you talking about, he's still moving…look." Tamao said, as she looked at the teen that scared the hell out of her.

Yukari turned and looked hopeful at the Leviathan, and she did see it now. He was moving…very, very, slowly. Tsukune was slowly stepping towards Ruby, before he jolted and his speed began to pick up.

"Tsukune!" Yukari announced, as she hugged him.

"Ugh, you're such a brat." Tsukune said with a scowl, as he stopped advancing towards Ruby.

"And you're a wuss for getting so easily trapped by my magic." Yukari replied happily, as she looked up at him with wide purple eyes.

"Tut…Why do you want to save this…thing's life?" Tsukune asked, as he narrowed his eyes at the unconscious Ruby.

Yukari looked down. "Truth is. I really have no reason to save her." She admitted, before she looked up towards Tsukune. "But that doesn't mean I should let you eat her." The young witch said.

"Let me?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh-huh!" Yukari sounded, as she crossed her arms and nodded. "You'd never wanna make me sad, right?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Tut, you are such a brat." Tsukune said with a scowl, as he looked at Ruby and walked over towards her, before he knelt down and casually picked her up.

"And I don't here you denying it, you wuss." Yukari said in relief, as she looked at Tsukune, knowing he wouldn't kill the other witch.

"You're lucky I like you." Tsukune said with a scowl.

"Well, you have to. You are _my_ boyfriend!" Yukari announced happily, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Moka, Kurumu and Tamao shared a glance, before they looked away. Tsukune looked up and sighed, as he felt Yukari hugging him.

"…Now can we go home. I don't want to be in the home world anymowwe!" Yukari said with a whine.

Tsukune glanced up and sighed, before he put the unconscious Ruby down and knelt down until he was face level with Yukari.

"…Yukari…" Tsukune began, as he put his hands on her shoulders. "There is no literal force on heaven, hell, or Earth, that could do any harm to you. I would never allow that." He informed seriously. "Listen, I have looked upon all that the universe has to hold of horror…" He said, as he moved one of the hands that he placed on Yukari's shoulders and put it on her cheek. "…And humans aren't a part of it." He said calmly.

"But humans…" Yukari began, with a blush on her face. She never remembered a time where Tsukune was so close with her, other than his birthday and the time they dealt with Kuyō.

"It must be remembered that there is no real reason to expect anything in particular from mankind; good and evil are local expedients-or their lack-and not in any sense cosmic truths or laws." Tsukune said.

"So…humans are too ignorant to know what they're doing is wrong." Yukari muttered, as she held her hands.

"And more." He added, before he leaned his head back and looked up. He noticed the sky was cloudy and grey. "They are nothing…compared to me, compared to you. They are cattle, nothing more. Don't fear them, don't think about them." Tsukune said seriously. "In the end, when things come down…I will destroy anyone that tries to harm a hair on your cute-little head. Humans, Demons, Monsters, Angels…Leviathans…Nothing will survive." He informed.

Yukari smiled as she looked down, before she moved forward and rested her head on Tsukune's shoulders. "I believe you, Tsukune…and trust me." She said, as her purple eyes looked into Tsukune's black hair. "…I won't let anything happen to you either." The young witch said, as she blinked and opened them, revealing her eyes were pure white.

 **A few hours later**

In a motel room, Tsukune was sitting at a corner with Yukari happy sitting next to him, with her head resting on his shoulder. Lying on the ground, with a blanket over her, was an unconscious Ruby. Sitting by Ruby's side was Moka.

Yukari had her eyes closed, before a perverted smile formed on her face, as her hand moved towards Tsukune's crotch and groped it.

Tsukune's eyes opened as he scowled. "Stop that." He said with a sigh, causing Yukari to pull back and pout.

"Aw, why not?!" Yukari asked as she moved and sat in front of him. "I am your girlfriend!" She said, as she crossed her arms. "I am supposed to please you, and that means…" She trailed off, as she blushed and giggled to herself. "…we'll be doing all sorrrrtttsss of Naughty things!" She said excitedly.

Yukari's smile lessened and she tilted her head, as she noticed Tsukune's usual calm blank look. "What? Aren't you excited?" She asked curiously.

"I'm more or less ambivalent to it." Tsukune replied, causing Yukari to uncross her arms and put them on the ground, while she leaned forward and had her face a foot from the Leviathan's.

"Do you not want me? Am I to young for you?" Yukari asked with a heartbroken look on her face.

Tsukune closed his eyes and sighed, before he shook his head. "Yukari, I am almost five and a half…billion years old." He informed, getting a shocked look from the young witch, with Moka being the same way. "Your age is not a problem. I don't really care for it." He admitted.

"Then what is it?" Yukari asked, as she leaned a bit closer. "You know how much I love you, why don't you at least let me show you." She said with a quivering lip.

Tsukune gave her a look, as he raised an eyebrow, "I just don't find it…" He began.

"No!" Yukari said, as she leaned even closer. "…Prove to me, that you care about me." She said.

"You know I…" He began again, only for the young witch to put a finger on his lips.

"Sshhh." She sounded, before she smiled. "Prove it with actions…kiss me." Yukari said happily.

"…I uh…" Tsukune said with wide eyes, as he looked a bit worried. He had no idea how to kiss people. Leviathans were what people would call 'kissers'. They'd sooner eat each other if they got close enough. And even before he was a Leviathan, Tsukune wasn't much of a womanizer.

Yukari smiled, knowing she was actually making the man or beast of her dreams nervous. "Like this…" She muttered, as she closed the distance between the two and sealed their lips together. Tsukune squirmed back, as he had to fight his instincts.

' _Why do humans have to use their mouths to kiss?!'_ Tsukune thought, as he felt Yukari put her hands on the side of his head. To Leviathans their mouth was what they ate with, it was their weapon and their way of intimidation.

Yukari closed her eyes, as she scooted forward and practically straddled the Leviathan's lap while kissing him. Moka closed her eyes, as she blushed heavily and looked away. Tsukune continued to squirm, before Yukari tried to use her weight to stop it.

After a few seconds, Yukari pulled back with a wide smile and a blush to match. "Now you." She said expectantly.

Tsukune closed his eyes, causing Yukari to tilt her head and pout. ' _Come on, I have to think…'_ He thought to himself, as he tried to think of how to kiss the girl in front of him. The only memory that came to mind was from Castiel. ' _…I…guess it'll have to work.'_ Tsukune thought with a sigh.

"Come oMmmm…" Yukari sounded, as Tsukune sealed his lips with hers. "Hmm…" She sounded in relief and relaxed, before her eyes went wide open.

Tsukune's hands went down and grabbed onto Yukari's thighs, before he stood up. Yukari instinctively wrapped her legs around the Leviathan, while draping her arms over his shoulders. The young witch closed her eyes again, as Tsukune turned and pushed her up against the wall behind him, while he tilted his head and opened his mouth a little wider.

Yukari shivered as she felt the Leviathan's tongue move into her mouth. ' _T-this is better than I imaged! If only Moka-san wasn't here, we could go further…well, maybe if Tsukune thought it was alright, we could add her to the equation.'_ She thought lecherously.

After a few moments, Tsukune pulled back, with Yukari panting with a satisfied look on her face. "Don't say I never do anything for you." He said, as he let go of her, with Yukari unwrapping her legs from around his waist, and stood on back on the ground. As Tsukune walked back, Yukari stood on wobbly legs.

"…I've never felt so naughty…" Yukari muttered, before she hugged herself and squealed. "I love it!" She announced, before she hugged Tsukune. "I wuvv you!" She said loudly, before she let him go.

"Yeah, so I've heard…brat." Tsukune said, as he walked towards Moka, who had her ears covered, her eyes closed and turned away.

"And now I know for triple sure that you love me, wuss!" Yukari replied happily.

Tsukune 'hmph'd' as he walked up towards Moka, before he tapped the pink haired vampire's shoulder, causing her to jump before she opened her eyes and looked at the Leviathan.

"Are ah, you two…um…you know, done?" Moka asked, as she looked at the two.

"…Don't ask stupid questions." Tsukune said sardonically, as he turned and walked to the edge room and sat in the corner again, with Yukari happily sitting next to him. Moka gave them a smile, before she noticed Yukari's hand inch over towards Tsukune's crotch, only for the Leviathan to casually grab her wrist and move it back into the young witch's lap. Yukari pouted.

A loud gasp echoed, as Ruby's eyes snapped open. The young woman sat up and looked around scared and confused.

"What? Wh-where am I?" Ruby asked, before she grimaced in pain as she held her throat.

"You're awake!" Yukari happily said, as she moved towards her. "You shouldn't move yet, Tsukune did a quite the number on you!" She informed.

Ruby coughed as she held her throat. "W-where am I? What are you?" She asked, as she looked directly at Tsukune.

"I…" Tsukune said, as he looked up. "Hmm…We have a lot of names…Well; actually we only have about three. None you'd likely believe." He said uncaringly.

"He's a Leviathan!" Yukari announced happily.

"Come right out and say it." He said with a scowl. He liked being cryptic.

"I…that…I don't know what that is." Ruby said.

"Oh, just think of a vampire that's angrier, hungrier, irritated, grumpy, and invulnerable!" Yukari informed with a smile, getting a look from Tsukune.

"…We're at a motel, I didn't choose it though." Tsukune said with a scowl. "I would've chosen something more inconspicuous. With those hunters around town." He said, causing Ruby to freeze up at that mention of hunters.

"Hunters?" Moka asked, as she looked at Tsukune.

"Think of them as Van Hellsing, but all of them having at least some major grudges against monsters, witches…Just about anything that isn't human." He said uncaringly.

Ruby looked at Tsukune and Yukari, before she looked at Moka. "What are you then?!" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I'm a vampire." Moka said with a smile.

"We're very culturally diverse." Tsukune said dryly.

"Stop messing around? That's impossible! Monsters can't possibly be friends with witches!" Ruby declared, as she grabbed onto his shoulders.

Tsukune grimaced, as he flinched back. He pulled back from her and reached up to his shoulder, before he moved the upper part of his shirt down and saw an unnatural looking cut going down. It was black, with the skin around the cut being darker than normal with the veins around the cut being darkened.

"That wound…is that where I sliced you?" Ruby asked shocked, the wound looked really bad and infected. "Why would you help me? I tried to kill you back there! Don't you hate me?" She asked.

Tsukune closed his eyes and sighed, before he cast a glance at Yukari and saw her pleading look. "There is no reason for anybody to help someone. But that doesn't mean I should just kill you…" He said, as he looked at the older witch. "…Besides, knowing that you're a friend of Yukari…you're a friend of me now, so…I apologize for strangling you to unconsciousness." He stated in a civil manner.

Ruby looked down and had a blush on her face, as she put her hands in her lap. "You might want to rest, since the pressure I applied on your neck was enough to shatter the spine of a normal human and low ranking monster." He suggested, causing Yukari to rub her forehead at his bluntness.

She loved Tsukune. But he was very blunt sometimes. He just said what was on his mind or didn't really talk at all.

"W-wh…" Ruby sounded.

"The fact that you survived it is impressive, so I guess congratulations are in order." Tsukune said with a nod.

"…Thank you?" Ruby said unsure.

"That's a compliment. He rarely says stuff like this." Yukari whispered, getting a look from the Leviathan.

Tsukune glanced at the three, before he moved over towards the corner and sat down again. "I saw you in the Witch's Ranch…you killed those humans, to protect Yukari-chan." Ruby admitted.

"Of course, don't be stupid." Tsukune replied with a scowl.

"Would you help me, in fighting the humans that want to destroy the ranch?" Ruby asked, getting a look from Moka.

"That would be easy." Tsukune replied uncaringly, as he closed his eyes before he sighed. "I know that the 'Witches Ranch' is being destroyed because of the new construction. I understand why would hate the humans and I'm sorry about that." He said, as he looked at the young woman.

"I know that apologizing is worthless, because…" Tsukune began, as he looked at his hands. "…Before I was this, I was human." He informed, as his hand rippled and solidified.

"W-what?!" Ruby said in shock.

"Before my species changed, when I my body changed on a sub-atomic level…I was a human." Tsukune stated uncaringly. "You cannot imagine how short sided they are. Human beings' only sensible scale of values is one based on lessening the agony of existence." He said, as he looked at his hands. "Whatever they try to accomplish, is to lessen the faults in their lives. They are unaware of your existence. They aren't attacking your field. They just want more land. Taking what they due personally is undoubtedly petty…It'd be like hating all bees in the world, because one stung you." Tsukune said, causing Ruby to look down and glare.

Yukari looked surprised at what Tsukune said about once being human, before she disregarded it. She trusted him, he was her world.

"Ruby-san, I know what it's like to hate humans." Yukari admitted, as she sat down. "Though to admit, I guess it was silly. I was raised in a small village at the bottom of a ravine, for my entire life I've been taught that Humans were evil, that they destroy everything, that if they discovered who and what I was, I would be killed. I was raised to fear them…and that turned to hate." She said, before she smiled. "But Tsukune helped me get rid of that fear." She informed, while Tsukune scowled and glared at the wall in front of him.

"N-No I'm not going to be fooled!" Ruby declared.

"I understand too." Moka admitted, as she looked down. "When I lived in the human world, the humans always picked on me and made me feel like an outcast. But it was because of a human that I'm here now. He changed my views on them, and showed me that not all of them are like that." She said, before she smiled. "Everyone has a choice, nobody's born good, nobody's born evil…it's always a choice. And sometimes people choose evil, humans and monsters." Moka said sadly, causing Tsukune grit his teeth and clench his fists.

Ruby scowled. "The humans have already angered my master. In order to punish the humans, my master is going to turn the city to a sea of flame." Ruby informed.

"Why do you hate humans so much?" Yukari asked curiously.

Ruby looked down, before she narrowed her eyes at Moka. Yukari glanced at the pink haired girl. "I don't think she wants to say with you here." The young witch admitted.

Moka nodded in understanding and left the room. Yukari looked from Moka to Tsukune, then to Ruby. "How come you didn't want Tsukune to leave?" She asked curiously.

"…I like him." Ruby admitted. Despite that fact that he was once human, he killed almost half a dozen humans for the sake of a witch. That spoke volumes about how much he cared for Yukari and maybe witches as a whole. And despite their…rocky meeting, she did provoke him and he still spared her.

Also a part of her liked how blunt he was. He didn't act like he was hiding the truth. He told it like it was. Ruby didn't mind the bluntness. He didn't act like she was some weak girl who couldn't handle the truth.

"I'm sure he would want to be friends." Yukari informed happily, getting a sigh from the Leviathan.

' _I have three people liking me. I must be doing something wrong.'_ Tsukune thought with a scowl.

"You see…my parents died in a car accident, in the human world when I was young. Humans were the ones who killed my parents." Ruby admitted sadly, as tears weld up in her eyes, getting a shocked look from Yukari.

"We were shopping as a family and suddenly a car rushed towards us. My mom and dad pushed me out of the way." Ruby cried out. "While I was alone, all I could so was hate the humans. Hatred towards the humans, hatred towards the city, I hated everything that involved humans." She said, causing Yukari to look down.

Tsukune glared at the wall, as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. After a few moments, he slowly stood up and sighed, as he looked at the two witches. "This seems like an emotional moment for you two. I'll leave you two alone." He informed, as he headed towards the exit of the room.

Yukari looked at the Leviathan. "You can be here, Tsukune." She said, while Ruby looked at him with watery eyes.

"Look, Yukari. We both know I'm not the friendliest of us." Tsukune stated with a frown, before he looked at Ruby. "I don't think I can apologize or sympathize, since I cannot comprehend the fact that my parent would die…" He said, confusing Yukari by the singular parent comment. "…And I'd eat a human if they did. But…ugh, sorry." He said, as he turned and left the room.

Ruby looked down as her lips quivered, before she looked at Yukari. "…You…have a good friend and protector." She said, before she held herself. "…I wish I had someone like that." She admitted.

Yukari smiled, as she reached out and pat the older witch on the shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll be your friend and protector to. I know he takes some getting used to, but once you get past his usual…self. He's really loyal." She informed happily.

"…I wish it was that easy…" Ruby muttered.

Tsukune walked down a side walk, before he glanced up at the moon and frowned. ' _Everyone has a damned sob-story.'_ He thought angrily, as he glared forward. "…And they aren't even comparable." He muttered.

A distance away, Sam and Dean staked out in the Impala. Sam leaned back ad he rubbed his eyes. "Okay…why are we following him around?" He asked with a sigh.

"We're waiting for him to slip up." Dean said with a frown, as he watched the Leviathan.

"You know, it's not your fault about what happened to Cass." Sam informed.

"It sure feels that way." Dean replied.

"You boys are breaking my damn heart!" Bobby said irritated, as he leaned on the impala. "Can we not go into the depths of our feelings, when we have one of the first damn monsters running 'bout!" He said.

Sam and Dean left their cars and got some of their weapons out from the trunk. "Now we've learned that well, this guy isn't affected by the usual weapons, so we'll have to capture him and figure out how the Leviathans work." Sam informed.

"Could you put that in a memo and entitle it 'shit I already know'?" Bobby said sarcastically.

The three moved forward, before they stopped as a large jeep drove by and stopped next to them. "Balls." Bobby cursed, as he looked at the jeep with the driver seat opening up.

It was a man with shaggy salt and pepper hair, with a similarly colored beard. "Bobby?" He asked, before several more people got out of the jeep.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Cullen?" Bobby questioned with a frown.

"I heard there was some 'super monster' lurking around these parts…" Cullen said, as he opened the trunk of his jeep and pulled out an old weapon, looking like a Henry Rifle. It seemed to be forged from steel, had a wooden stock, with an engraved gold mounting with floral design and engraved word saying 'Anti-Freak'.

"Dude, that guy ain't gonna die if you shoot him. He's just going to get pissed." Dean said with a scowl.

"Heh, boy…I have not met a freak that's survived Ol' Painless here." Cullen said with a smirk, as he began to load the weapon. "A .44 Mag that is jacketed with blessed silver, with a casing of iron, tipped with a hollow point filled with that angel metal. With so many of them winged buggers dying, leaving their swords about…I decided to use them in a more civil manner." He said, as he finished loading fourteen rounds into his level-action repeater rifle. "And incase that don't work, I've taken it upon myself to engrave a devil's trap into the back of each and every one of my bullets." Cullen said, as he cocked the rifle and smirked.

Bobby scowled, though he could admit that it was a very well thought out weapon. But then again, Cullen was a paranoid bastard and will always try to find a way to kill the monster.

"Now if you think this freak will be able to survive this, than you're dumber than we thought." Cullen said with a smirk, as he looked at the Winchesters.

Cullen turned back at the jeep and pulled out another lever-action weapon, but it was a shotgun instead of a rifle. It was a Winchester Model 1887, with the stock removed a maple handle. Cullen began to load 10-guage rounds, containing silver/iron flechette projectiles as well as rock salt. After he loaded the weapon, he wrapped the sling around the weapon around his shoulder.

"You don't know what you're dealing with here." Sam insisted. "We have a plan already." He said.

"Yeah, so don't' screw it up." Dean added.

"Sit tight, boys. We got this one under wraps." Cullen said, before he whistled and turned around. "Alright, arm up and let's get this show on the road!" He announced, before he looked at one of the hunters that was exiting the jeep. "Except you, Davis. Stay in there, keep the jeep nice and hot for when we get this shit taken care of." He instructed, getting a sigh from the guy inside the vehicle.

"These guys are a bunch of idiots." Dean said with a scowl, as he walked forward, only for Sam to stop him.

"If they want to be fools, let them." Sam said.

"Wa-ho, that is some cold stuff right there." Lucifer said, as he stood next to the tallest Winchester. "I must be growing on you, like…" He began, only for Sam to grip his hand, causing the hallucination to vanish.

"As much as much as I'd love to help them, to paraphrase here, 'they shit their bed, now they gotta lay in it'." Bobby said.

"We can't just let them die!" Dean argued.

"They know the risks, we told them this Leviathan is invulnerable…if they attack it still, then they're just being stupid. And we don't need any stupid hunters." Bobby said seriously.

Tsukune walked along the sidewalk, before he heard the sound of grouped footsteps following him. He stopped when he felt cold metal press against the back of his head, before a loud thunder echoed with everything going black.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own anything_

A loud thunder boomed, with Sam, Dean and Bobby stepping back and getting into the Impala. They wanted no part in what happened next.

Cullen pushed forward on the lever of his Model 1887, before he stepped back and smirked. "Ain't so un-killable now." He commented, as he turned around and looked at the other four hunters.

"Uh, Cullen…Um…" One of the other hunters said, as he looked over the man's shoulder.

"What?" Cullen asked irritated.

"I think he means me." A male voice said, causing the older man with salt and pepper hair to turn around and saw a teenager standing behind him.

A part of Tsukune's face was blown away, revealing his skull and a part of his brain. "I am so, going to enjoy this." Tsukune said, as his skull spread out and formed, along with the flesh on top it.

Cullen moved back and fired another 10-gauge round into Tsukune, causing the Leviathan to stumble back. The Hunter pushed forward on the lever and ejected the empty cartridge and fired again, causing Tsukune to stumble back again.

The other hunters unloaded their weapons into the Leviathan, either firing M1191s or sawed-off shotguns. Tsukune fell back, as the five unloaded dozens of projectiles into him. As Cullen worked on reloading his Model 1887, the other four stopped firing to reload too.

All the black bloodlike goo that pulled around Tsukune stopped, before it retreated back into the teen. Tsukune's eyes opened before he slowly got up and glared at the hunters.

In an instant Tsukune sprinted right at the group. Just as Cullen finished loading his shot gun, Tsukune grabbed onto it with one hand and had his other hand reach into his jacket. The Leviathan ripped the Model 1887 shotgun out of Cullen's hands, as he pulled out his American-180 modified SMG out of his jacket and fired.

Tsukune fired up from Cullen's crotch up to his neck, with the consecutive force of over dozens of projectiles colliding with his flesh, sending the hunter up. The Leviathan turned and slammed the Model 1887 down on the man, sending him flying back. Tsukune turned and spun the lever-action shotgun in his free hand, priming the shot and shot of the first hunter, leaving three more.

The Leviathan turned and back-hand punched the third hunter, causing him to turn around, before Tsukune kicked him in the back and shot him in the head with the Model 1887. Tsukune ran at the fourth one and dropped down, and slid under the hunter.

Tsukune stood back up and turned, before he leveled his SMG at the Hunter and unloaded a large amount of hyper velocity, Leviathan-blood tipped .22LR rounds into the back of the man's head.

The Leviathan looked at the corpses, before he stumbled back and turned. The filth hunter had grabbed onto Collen's Ol' Painless and began to fire at the teen.

With a scowl, Tsukune began to slowly stalk towards the final hunter, as he primed the level, ejecting an empty 10-guauge cartridge, while holding his SMG in his other hand. "Turn around…walk away." Tsukune instructed.

The hunter nervously stepped back, as he pushed the level forward and fired again. Tsukune stumped back, as a black hole formed on his head. Another thundering sound echoed, as a black hole formed in the teen's throat, after almost twelve more shots, twelve more critical holes and wounds form in the Leviathan.

Tsukune stood there with a frown on his face, as fourteen silver/iron projectiles forced themselves out of the Leviathan, with the wounds sealing shut. "You couldn't have been smart." Tsukune said, as he put his SMG back in his jacket.

The hunter looked around as he ran out of ammo, only for Tsukune to pull the lever-action repeater rifle out of the man's hand. Tsukune looked at Ol' Painless with curiously, before he brought it closer to himself and sniffed it. "Oh my, almost one hundred and eighteen years old…some parts are new, but I gotta say. I like it." Tsukune said, before he looked at the Model 1887. "I like both of them." He admitted, before he looked at the hunter.

"Y-you're not going to kill me…" The hunter said, before he stopped as the Model 1887's barrel was pressed against his chin.

"…I never said that." Tsukune replied in a calm manner, before crimson blood spattered on his face, as he fired the shotgun.

Tsukune looked around at the dead hunters, before a sound of a loud engine grabbed his attention. He turned and saw a jeep speeding right towards him. He quickly put down the two older weapons and reached out.

In an instant, Tsukune grabbed onto the jeep by the front of its bumpers. The ground cracked under Tsukune, as he used the supernatural strength Leviathans' hand and actually held back the car. A loud metallic grinding sound echoed, as Tsukune lifted the front part of the jeep up and tore the bumper of the front of it. As the front part of the jeep was in the air, Tsukune kicked the vehicle, sending it tumbling back.

After Tsukune searched Collen's body for ammo, he moved to the turned over jeep. He thrust his hand forward at the front door and dug his fingers into the metal door and brought his fingers together. As the metal was ruptured, Tsukune ripped the door off the jeep.

The guy that was inside struggled to get out, only for Tsukune to look at him in his usual clam look while he leveled the now his Model 1887 shotgun at the hunter, before he fired. The Leviathan looked around, before he collected all the .44 magnum and 10 gauge rounds from the jeep and put them in his backpack.

Tsukune held both the Model 1887 and Henry Rifle-like weapon, before he placed them in his backpack as well. After he put his hands in his pockets, he continued walking without a care in the world.

"Oh, I like him." Crowley commented, as he saw in the back seat of the Impala.

"Jesus!" Dean announced, as he glanced back.

"Eh, wrong, Squirrel." Crowley replied with a smile.

A few hours later, Tsukune returned to the motel with his usual frown on his face. He slowly opened the door and looked in the room, he noticed that most of the girls were sleeping. He sighed quietly as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Tsukune walked over Moka and stood at Ruby's feet, before he turned and looked down towards Yukari. He sat down next to Yukari and light rubbed the young witch's shoulder as she slept.

The Leviathan didn't really mind doing that. He never slept. So when Yukari pestered for a sleepover or passed out in the library after too much studying, he would watch over her to make sure no one messed with her. It also gave him something to do for a few hours. While he couldn't sleep, he would make Yukari's sleep as comfortable as possible.

Tsukune looked a bit content, as he rubbed Yukari's shoulder. He felt Ruby's foot rub lightly against his knee, causing him to look to his side. He frowned when he saw Ruby turning a bit.

"I know you're awake." Tsukune admitted.

Ruby's dark pink eyes opened up, before she sat up and looked towards Tsukune. She looked from Tsukune to him rubbing Yukari's shoulder.

"Why?" She asked. "...Why do you care so much for her?" Ruby asked in confusion.

Tsukune looked a bit unsure. "...I don't really know." He admitted. "Despite my nature, I feel like I should." He said.

Ruby tilted her head and looked at Tsukune curiously. "Is it because you love her?" She asked.

"I don't really know what loves is." Tsukune admitted with a frown, before he looked down towards Yukari. "She is incredibly perverted, immature, somewhat naive, childish...annoying sometimes..." He listed, causing Yukari to roll her eyes. Of course she was awake. She always pretended to be asleep to get back rubs for her loyal Leviathan. "...But despite her obvious faults, I would never change her." He admitted, getting a small smile from Ruby as she looked down at herself. Tsukune glanced around and then towards Yukari as he felt her temperature elevate a few degrees, before he disregarded it. That always happened when she 'slept'. She usually got increasingly hot when he rubbed her lower back, near her butt.

"She...She's amazing." Tsukune admitted with a sigh, causing Ruby to look towards the Leviathan in surprise. "She doesn't see me as the vial, monster that I am..." He said in some amusement. "...She looks past my faults and I tolerate hers. I would do anything to see her smile her smile, and if someone laid a hand on her in an aggressive manner, I would destroy that person. And then I would destroy their family, and then their families. I wouldn't stop until I wiped out their entire species." He said.

"...That's a bit...much." Ruby said unsure.

Tsukune looked towards her and had his usual frown. "Why? Species come and go...nothing is everlasting... Well, my kind are." He said, as he looked at the window of the motel. "There are no boundaries I wouldn't transverse, for the sake of Yukari." He said seriously. He knew originally his goal for befriending Yukari, was so she wouldn't use her magic on him. But he knew he could have let her die a while back, but this transversed that feeling. He cared about her.

Ruby's lips quivered a bit, with her eyes becoming a bit misty. "...I am sorry." Tsukune said, causing Ruby's head to shoot up and look towards him, as the now awake girls in the room listened. "When you confided in your problems, I was callous towards your plight. And I do apologize for that." He admitted.

"Y-You don't have to..." Ruby began.

"But I do. I seemed unsympathetic." He said seriously, as he looked towards the older witch. "I couldn't sympathize with your past and pain. And I can't still. I could never understand or comprehend the thought of my Parent dying." He admitted.

"Parent? If you have one..." Ruby began.

Tsukune looked at her weirdly. "I only have one parent. _The_ parent..." He trailed off, as he looked away and had a melancholic look on his face. "...My...dad..." He said more to himself.

"Did something happen?" Ruby asked, as she scooted towards Tsukune.

Tsukune scowled and glared at a wall, as he gritted his teeth a bit. "My father...locked us away. My kind. He created us, we all looked up to him and loved him. And we weren't up to his expectations, so he locked us away. It wasn't until recently that some of us got out." He said with a scowl, before he tensed when he felt a soft hand grab onto his free one.

He turned and looked towards Ruby, to see she was smiling with her eyes watering a bit. "You don't need to bring up your past, to make me feel better." Ruby said, before she glanced down towards Yukari and felt insanely jealous. She wishes she had a person like Tsukune. He may not have been 'good', but he tried to help. To protect and make her feel good, despite how he acted, he seemed to genuinely care about Yukari. And even about her. Even after all she had done to him.

Ruby reach up with her other hand and put it on Tsukune's chest, causing him to grimace a bit. She glanced at his chest and moved his shirt down a few inches, and saw the pit black cut on his chest, with darkened skin around it and black veins around it. It looked horrible.

"I...I'm so sorry for doing this." She apologized, as she looked at the cut.

"...It's fine. It'll heal eventually." Tsukune replied.

"I never meant for this to happen." Ruby admitted.

Tsukune looked towards her and scowled. "I told you, it's fine... One of my only weaknesses is magic. Where my kind was locked up, we had no interaction with it, so we never adapted." He said.

Ruby looked surprised. "You protect a witch, she could hurt you at any moment. Why would you protect her, if she could hurt you? Why would you listen to her? Why wouldn't you kill me the moment I..." She fired off several questions.

"I trust Yukari to not try to kill me. It's true, I could let her die and I wouldn't have to worry about it..." Tsukune said. "...And it would be easy too. Any other Leviathan would've killed her, mostly for fun really. But I can't and wouldn't do that to her. In the end, I would rather have the looming threat of her abilities hanging over my head, where she could attack me and I'd be powerless. Then considering harming her." He explained.

Ruby looked down and rubbed her eyes. She really wished she was Yukari now. She wanted to have someone so loyal and genuine, aiming that towards her.

Tsukune frowned and looked out towards the window, before he slowly looked down at Yukari and then Ruby. "I feel...jealous." Ruby admitted, when the Leviathan looked at her.

"You do not need to be." Tsukune stated seriously.

Ruby rubbed her eyes, as she slowly stood up. "I-I need some fresh air." She admitted, as she walked towards the door, and grabbed the door knob, but stopped when the Leviathan spoke.

"You're leaving, you're going to return to your Hill, aren't you?" Tsukune asked with a frown, as he looked towards her and tilted his head a bit.

Ruby slowly nodded. "I assume you don't want Yukari's help with destroying the ten thousand or so people in this city." Tsukune said, before he nodded when he saw her depressed look.

Tsukune sighed a bit and looked out the window. "I have been around for a long...long time. My kind has no beginning and we have no end, we are infinite. Other beings lives are measured in years and decades, they wither and die, we are eternal. I have seen countless civilizations rise, evolve, advance, and at the apex of their glory they are extinguished. As they have been eradicated and forgotten, I have endured..." He said, before he looked towards Ruby. "...I have made a place for myself now, I can't let my friends die...I won't be able to endure that." He said with a frown and looked back out the window. "...So don't do anything stupid, like getting yourself killed." He added.

Ruby's eyes went wide when he said that. He just implied that he saw her as a friend and he didn't want to see her hurt. "...I wish I could've meet you and Yukari a lot sooner." She admitted sadly, but had a smile, before she quickly left the motel.

Tsukune sat there for a few moments, while the other girls were frozen, not knowing what do to. The Leviathan sat their and looked forward blankly, before he shrugged off his backpack. He opened it up and took out the lever action weapons, before he checked to see if they were loaded.

After a few moments, Tsukune slowly stood up and put the Model 1887 on his back, with the Model 1894, crossing them. He looked at the door of the room, before he looked down at Yukari.

Tsukune knelt down and brushed some of her brown hair out of her face, before he gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "...I'll be back." He muttered, before he looked back at the door. "...It's time for a hunt." He added, before he left the motel.

Yukari's eyes opened and she quickly sat up, before she looked around and saw Moka, Kurumu and Tamao up.

"That was...strange." Tamao commented.

Kurumu looked unsure, as she looked at the door. She hated Tsukune at first. Her fist impression of him being a callus, cold person. But from what she could tell he was, in his own way, a caring person. Abet blunt and cold still, but he did care about Yukari and was immensely protective of her.

She knew she couldn't hate Tsukune for being himself. If what he said was true, he was the way he was, because of how long he's lived. It was either become apathetic and cold to the world, become insanely good and try to help with every problem that came up, or go insane.

Tamao glanced down and frowned. She was scared of Tsukune, she didn't hate him like Kurumu did. She was just on the wrong side of his anger once and he killed dozens of her kind, just for irritating him. She didn't want to be on that side again.

Moka looked down sadly, wondering how she could help. Yukari frowned and held herself, as she tried to think of a way to help both Ruby and Tsukune. She had no idea where Tsukune was going, but could only assume it was to save Ruby from herself.

Yukari stood up and went to get her wand and get dressed, before she saw the bus driver leaning against the wall with a cigar in his mouth.

"The mastermind is finally taking it's action." He commented. "I'm guessing it's going to bring an army to destroy the city and that army includes Ruby." Th Bus Driver said to the girls. "And you're little Leviathan-Friend is going to stop them by himself...so, what are you all going to do?" He asked with a grin.

The four girls looked down, before Yukari looked at the Bus Driver with narrowed eyes, as she frowned. "...Who do you take us for?" She asked sarcastically, as she turned around and headed to the door. "Let's go!" She announced.

At the Witches' Ranch, Ruby stepped back fearfully, as her master glared at it. "...It seems like you have been warmly taken care of by those humans!" She snapped angrily. "What a shame! I thought i've taught you well enough! Do you know how many witches shave been killed because of the humans? That includes your parents!" She said angrily. "You already know how much I hate humans..." She said, as tendrils of vines shot forward. "...You're a disgrace to the Witch's Race. It seems like you need to learn some lessons again." She said.

Ruby's eyes went wide, as her wand was torn from her hand and several vines wrapped around her. Most of them coiled around Ruby's throat and limbs. "M-Master!" Ruby chocked out. "P-Please...forgive me..." She muttered.

Almost instantly a bus shot by the cloaked witch and Ruby, and came to a screeching halt, with four girls coming out. "That was crazy..." Yukari muttered, as she stumbled out of the bus.

"Are you sure that was fast enough?" Tamao asked sarcastically, as she looked at the bus driver.

"So...it's you bunch." The cloaked witch said with a sneer. "Seems like you've taken good care of my Ruby. What are you here in the ranch for this time? Did you come here to be my soldiers!?" She asked darkly, as she released her energy.

Moka, Tamao, Kurumu and Yukari flinched back at the power. After a seconds, Yukari pushed through the feeling and stood her ground and resisted the aura.

"Hey, young witch..." the cloaked witch said, looking at Yukari. "We're the same Race. I'll give you another chance. Come, I'll let you be part of our group. We're far greater than the human race...we will exterminate them all, and let them understand who is superior!" She announced.

The three monster girls looked at Yukari, who was looking down. ' _...She'll attack Tsukune once she seems him...everyone does...and she can kill him with her magic…I…'_ Yukari thought, before she scowled and looked at the cloaked with a scowl and blinked her eyes, opening them, revealing they were pure white. ' _Will never let that happen.'_ Yukari declared.

The cloaked witch scowled at the look she got from Yukari. "I see." She said. "Then you'll all die here!" She declared, as her magic flared out.

The surrounding flowers mutated and shifted to monsters, causing the four girls to tense and step back. "It's a man eating plant!" Yukari announced, as she looked at the creature.

"Exterminate them all!" She announced, as the larger, vicious looking creature crouched down and brought out it's claws. Ruby struggled to get out of the vines, not wanting one of her two friends to get killed.

"You don't have to do this!" Yukari announced.

"Don't make me laugh!" The cloaked witch snapped angrily. "Like some naive trash like you can talk your way out of this!" She yelled, as the light sound of mariachi music filled the night. "I'm going to show you how bad the humans are, before I kill you and them, along with your human pet!" She declared, as the mariachi music began to get progressively louder and louder. "And then...and then...For God sake! What is the music!?" She demanded, before a partially destroyed jeep came flying over the hill and slammed right into the man eating plant, crushing it.

A silver hunting knife came flying out of the jeep and cut through several of the vines that bound Ruby. The metal door to the jeep came flying off, as it was kicked off its hinges. Tsukune pulled himself out of the vehicle and looked at the cloaked witch.

"Who are..." The cloaked witch began, only to lunge out of the way of a tumbling jeep.

The cloaked witch stood up and looked forward, only to see Tsukune holding Ruby in his arms and stood in front of Yukari.

"...Did you try to hurt _my_ witches?" Tsukune asked with a scowl, as he let Ruby down.

The cloaked witch sneered, as dozens of vines writhed around her. Tsukune just stared back at her, but to Kurumu's, Moka's, Yukari's and Tamao's surprise, the area of Tsukune's lower back seemed to shift. Out of under his shirt, four black tendrils of solidified Leviathan Blood writhed about.

Tsukune and the witch stared down, before she thrust a hand at him and sent several sharp vines towards him. Quickly Tsukune ran forward, head first towards the vines. In an instant he dropped down to his knees and slid under some of them.

He turned and thrust his left hand at the cloaked witch and two of the black tendrils protruding from his back, coiled up his arm and launched forward. The cloaked witch moved out of the way, as she manipulated her vines to turn around and stab the teen in the back.

But The two remaining tendrils of solidified Leviathan Blood stabbed into the ground, before Tsukune was lifted up and into the air, with the vines missing him. When he was in the air, Tsukune spread his arms out and the four tendrils followed and spread out, slowing his decent for a few moments, before he slammed his arms down. The four tendrils of black blood slammed down, causing the ground to quake a bit.

Tsukune landed on the ground and looked at the cloaked witch. "Just die!" She hissed.

The Leviathan hissed back, when his face was replaced by a pair of large jaws and jagged, sharp teeth and a bifurcated tongue. The Leviathan blood writhed behind him and he sprinted forward, with his Leviathan jaws on full display.

It was only after a few steps, Tsukune stopped and stood completely still, as the four Leviathan blood tendrils pulsated, before returning to his blood stream. He stood their, as vines protruded up from the ground and impaled him in the legs. He stood still for a few moments, before his writhed around and his skeleton was illuminated by a fiery glow, when the magical vines impaled him.

"Tsukune!" Yukari yelled, before she glared daggers at the cloaked witch. "I'm going to tear your friggin heart out!" She snapped, as her eyes turned pure white.

Tsukune writhed on the ground, as his skeleton was still illuminated, while he chocked out black blood. In an instant the vines were cut by black feathers, with Ruby standing over him, with her black raven-like wings out.

"Please stop hurting him!" Ruby begged, looking at her master.

"R-Ruby...you..." The cloaked witch stuttered out in shock.

"Master, this is really out of control...does it really have to be this way?" Ruby asked sadly, before she looked at her master. "I want to try and help those that can't help themselves...humans are just ignorant. If we work hard and believe in what we're doing, maybe we can change things." She said hopefully.

Ruby looked down with a sad smile, before she turned and looked towards Tsukune, only to see he wasn't there. A loud hissing filled her ears and she turned around, only to see Tsukune was standing where her back was turned, with a sharp vine impaling him through he chest. She saw where it came form and looked shocked, it was from her master and it was aimed for her.

Tsukune scowled, as steam came from the sound in his chest, before he collapsed to his knees, with a pool of black blood around him. He reached up to the vine and gripped it, before he grimaced, as the magic hurt him and he pulled it out.

"Tsukune!" Ruby yelled in shock, as she looked at him with wide eyes, when he collapsed.

"Every single one of you is a fool! I'll destroy everything myself!" The cloaked witch snapped angrily. Tsukune slowly pushed himself up, before he stumbled to the side.

"Ruby? How dare you betray me for those insolent creatures?" She demanded angrily. "You're all going to die! Everything that I hate will be destroyed!" She declared, as all the sunflowers in the ranch closed up. "Awaken my army of man eating plants!" She announced, as hundreds of those vicious plant monsters came out of the ground. "Devour everything in your path, leave nothing let!" She announced.

The cloaked witch stopped and looked at Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Tamao and Ruby. "...But before I can destroy the city...I have to get rid of you pests first..." She said darkly.

Ruby looked at her master with narrowed eyes, she would've tried to reason with her. But she just killed one of the two people she thought were her friends. "…You killed my friend...you tried to kill me..." She said unsure, before she stood up and straighter, as her black wings flared out and she readied her wand.

"Why would you help the humans?" The cloaked witch asked. "You're a disgrace!" She snapped, as the plant creatures lunged forward and attacked.

The magical creatures attacked, even heading towards the downed Leviathan. Before the creatures could mutilate him any further, they fell to shreds, with Kurumu standing above him with her sharper than razor claws out.

She crouched down and a pair of purple bat-like wings protruded from her back along with a tail. Kurumu shot forward, with her wings extending and attacked the creatures, slashing through them.

Tsukune slowly rolled over and opened his eyes, before he looked down at his legs and saw several vines inside his legs. "...Fuck..." He muttered, as he tried to pull them out.

Kurumu landed in the center of a horde and noticed she was surrounded, before dozens of cards flew by at high-velocities and impaled dozens of man eating plants in their heads, killing them. Kurumu turned around and saw Yukari was next to her, with her cards and wand ready.

"A little kid like you shouldn't be in a large fight like this." Kurumu commented.

"Yeah, neither should an idiot...but look at where we are." Yukari replied, getting an eye-twitch from Kurumu.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Kurumu questioned, as she bumped her impressive chest against Yukari's underwhelming one.

"You have to ask?" Yukari asked sarcastically, before she and Kurumu turned when she saw another creature charging at them.

It stopped when a pair of clawed hands protruded from the front of it's chest, before it was literally turn apart by Tamao.

Tsukune leaned his head back and grimaced again, before he saw a shadow over him. He saw Ruby kneeling down right next to him, and coincidentally giving him a view of her panties, since she only wore a skirt.

"Y-Y-You're alive..." Ruby said in shock.

"...That's relative at the moment..." Tsukune said dryly, as he grimaced. "I need you...to cut off my legs." He said seriously.

"W-what?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"You have magic blade-feather...things." Tsukune said seriously. "Only you can permanently sever my legs...If anyone else cut them off, they would reattach and I would be back at square one. I need them permanently gone so I can regrow them. These vines are made of magic and I can touch them..." He stated and fell back, when Ruby pushed him down and had one of her raven-like wings cut a plant monster in half.

"...I...I can't cut off the legs of one of my only friends!" Ruby said incredulously.

Tsukune leaned his head back and scowled. "Then go and help them...I'll figure something out..." He muttered, as he closed his eyes.

Ruby looked unsure, but noticed the fighting was clearing up and Kurumu, Yukari and Tamao cleared out most of the plant creatures. Which had her a bit worried, she knew what her master could do when she was mad. She looked down at Tsukune, before she looked her Yukari and made her way over to the younger witch.

Tsukune grimaced and opened his eyes, before he forced himself to sit up. He looked at his legs and breathed deeply a few times. "...Okay..." He muttered, before he grabbed one of his legs and completely snapped it up at the knee. His mouth vanished and was replaced with a pair of jaws filled with teeth, before he began to eat his own legs.

As the Leviathan began to eat his own legs, he was unaware of the battle around him, to focused on making himself not eat himself. He was always hungry and once he stared eating, it was hard to stop.

While Tsukune was distracted, the cloaked older witch faced down against Yukari, Ruby, Kurumu, Tamao and Moka. She looked down towards them and explained why she was doing what she was doing. That the hill was going to be destroyed and be made into a trash site, and how her friends died centuries ago.

"Hmhmhm-haha!" Tsukune laughed darkly, as he stopped devouring himself.

The cloaked witch stopped and turned, glaring furiously at the Leviathan. "You think it's funny, do you?!" She snapped.

Tsukune pushed himself up against a tree and smirked at the mad Witch. "….Mutation, I think it's hilarious. In a cosmic sorta sense." He said mockingly.

He was pissed, undeniably so. This Bitch of a Witch tried to manipulate Yukari, to threaten her and to kill her. She used and abused his new witch friend Ruby. She attacked Yukari and Moka, and she made him eat his own legs off.

"Those creatures that lived here, your once friends and family. All of them gone, all of them dead..." Tsukune said coldly, as he looked at the cloaked witch. "...Well now, that's certainly a tragedy." He said lightly with a smirk.

Black blood was flowing down his mouth, staining his teeth, with his legs being visible ripped out by the knees. Tsukune smiled at the cloaked witch.

"You should be dead!" She snapped angrily, looking at his state.

Tsukune just smirked. "That's where you're wrong. I have never been more _alive._ " He said menacingly. "I am glad you focused yourself on me, you see, I am at something of a crossroad it seems." He admitted. "I have yet to find a decent challenge amongst the people i've killed, so the position of an archenemy has fallen vacant. Seeing as how you can actually harm me, I think the tile of archenemy should fall upon your shoulders. Don't be shy, Mutation! You're nemesis is here! Right in front of you! Don't squanders this moment, wreck delicious revenge upon me! Or am I too much for you?" Tsukune asked with a wide smile, showing his teeth.

Yukari, Kurumu, Ruby, Tamao and Moka panted, as they got a break from the relentless fighting. "You're some...abomination." The cloaked witch muttered, as she looked at the Leviathan.

Tsukune tilted his head to the side. "Deny it all you want, but I am more of a monster...than you are. Without the hundreds of beings you've bred for war at your beck and call, you would be pitifully and almost comically destroyed. If it's an abomination you want, look no further than your own reflection, playing at being a monstrosity. Don't even compare yourself to the original monster, you hack fraud! As long as I'm living in this state of un-living, I will be something every other mutation can only hope to become!" He declared.

"Even if I were reduced to my purest and basic form, I will be a monster. You, everything else...trying to pull at our heartstrings with sad tales of your past or try to control others for the sake of your own power, so many signs of a mutation. All of them as pathetic as the last." The Leviathan said with a scowl.

"I despise you all. Every cell in my body crave for your blood, flesh and bone. I want to devour the world and rid it of you pathetic creatures." Tsukune said, and with each word he enraged the cloaked witch further and further.

Tsukune laughed slightly, as he pointed his hand at the witch. "My enemy is not monster or human, my enemy is less than them. Since my father created my kind, since he created my human and angel brothers and sisters. I never despised them, I only hungered for them. But you, mutations, taking the title of monster from the Old Ones, praying and destroying our food and siblings…I have been waiting for a fight like this since the dawn of man...now show me, are you a Monster, a Human...or a Mutation?"He asked, as he tilted his head forward and looked at her darkly.

The cloaked witch took a step back in fear, as she felt Tsukune. She felt his _hunger._ His bottomless hunger. He was a wound, a blade that cut in the life force she was connected to. His presence was more than the flesh that represented him. She felt it. In his wake, life dies, sacrificing itself to his hunger. He was the darkness in which all life dies.

She shook. To her, too her senses, all life existed to feed him. She felt how insignificant she was. She was a dust mote in a storm, a grain upon a beach...as insignificant as a lifeless plant orbiting an entire universe.

After a few seconds, she shook her head and glared at Tsukune hatefully. "Don't take me lightly boy, I'll return your attacks up to the last one!" She declared.

"By the end of today, I would've killed you and completely devoured every trace of you. But if it makes your feel better, I'll give you one...free...shot." Tsukune said with a dark smile. "...But I'm warning you, if you mess it up..." He began.

The cloaked witch pulled out a book quickly, getting a shocked look from Ruby. "Wait, don't use that spell..." Ruby began, only for a bright flash to come from the older witch, before ll the remaining plant monsters rushed towards the cloaked witch and coagulate around her.

They all watched in shock, as she and the plant monsters merged and formed into a giant monster. "You don't look so good anymore against my century's worth of experience and power!" She announced.

"...Aw, now that's just precious." Tsukune said mockingly, looking at the giant plant monster.

"Shut it! I'll crush you to bits!" She announced, before one of the giant plant monster's hand shot forward and completely crushed Tsukune and the surrounding trees he was near.

Ruby looked shocked and devastated, as she saw the Leviathan crushed by her master. Yukari had a mixture of anger and sadness on her face.

Almost instantly the ground shook violently, causing the monster girls to stumble. An almost deafening and ear splitting rumble came from underneath, before the giant plant monster was pushed back.

" _ **Ibhaskai-voss-wqha!"**_ A mixture of high-pitched whining and deep guttural growling spoke at the same time.

Yukari, Ruby and the others looked confused at what was said. That didn't sound like any language they recognized. They watched as the giant plant monster stumbled back, before they saw dozens of black, thick tentacles slithering out and coiling around the giant plant monster's arm and leg, pulling on it.

To their surprise, when they looked at where Tsukune was, he wasn't there. There weren't even remains of his body. Along the ground was a black mass of solidified Leviathan Blood, which was slowly spreading out.

Around the edges of the black mass was an almost ring of tentacles, which were coiled around the giant plant monster.

"W-What the hell is this!?" The older witch demanded, before she looked at the black mass and froze in fear.

" _ **Shhee-as-Fa!"**_ A loud voice announced, as the older witch looked at the center of the black mass. In the center of it was a giant, massive pair of jaws, filled completely with jagged and sharp teeth, with a bifurcated tongue.

She couldn't comprehend what the being was saying, as the black mass of tentacles around the giant mouth launching forward and wrapping around the limbs of the massive plant monster.

"What are you!?" She demanded angrily.

Two glowing amber eyes formed in the black mass, like they were eyes opening up. The older witch's eyes went wide, when she realized the black mass was a face, before she and the creature she merged with was being pulled towards the face by the dozens of large tentacles.

The giant plant monster was pulled towards the almost equally as massive pair of jaws. "... _ **Sche-Rrrcaghh!"**_ The black mass sounded, before it was followed by a loud, deep growl that sounded like it came from inside the surrounding occupants' heads.

"Ah!" The old witch screamed, as one of the giant arms her plant monster had was completely bitten off by the creature and devoured.

The black tentacles that coiled around the giant plant monster, before they tightened immensely crushing the creature. The older witch screamed again, as the black tentacles tore the giant plant monster in half.

Several tentacles held the upper half of the monster, while a few others coiled around the lower half of the massive plant monster. The lower half of the monster was completely ripped apart, before it was pulled into the massive set of jaws.

"...Tsukune?" Yukari said unsure, as she looked at the mass of blackness.

The black mass writhed, as the remaining piece of the giant plant monster was suspended in the air by black tentacles. The black tentacles made of Leviathan blood tightened around the giant plant monster, before the tips of the tentacles punctured and impaled the remains.

Everyone just watched with amazement, as the entire plant monster was pulled apart and devoured by the black mass, with the older witch falling and hitting the ground. "... _ **Caa-Vro-Vas-Graa!"**_ The creature announced, as it devoured the rest of the plant monster.

The older witch crawled back, before she stopped and turned, when she heard footsteps behind her. "…Well, it seems you wasted the free shot I gave you." Tsukune said, as he walked out of the shadows, his legs completely healed now and had no sign of prior injury.

She looked up at the Leviathan with wide eyes, as he slowly opened up his jacket and used one hand to pull out a unique looking black pistol, with a silencer on the barrel.

"You tried to kill Yukari, for that alone I should send your directly to Purgatory. But you also tried to kill Ruby, Moka, the other two girls I don't know the name to, but are as equally important in the situation, and myself. For the last three, I could possibly ignore, but the first three are unforgivable..." Tsukune said darkly, as he leveled his Raffica at the Witch's forehead, as she was to weak to move.

She looked at Ruby with wide eyes, but the younger witch glanced away. Ruby didn't want to stand by the Witch that would've so easily killed her when her back was turned. She didn't want to be with the person who tried to kill her only two friends in the world. Ruby knew her master would kill Tsukune and Yukari the first moment she could, if she would use her final spell, she would be desperate for anything.

"Ru..." The older witch began, only for the cold metal of Tsukune's pistol to push itself against her forehead.

"Shut up, Mutation. Only Monsters and Humans can talk to Ruby and Yukari for that matter. Anything less than them aren't permitted to talking to them." Tsukune said coldly.

Yukari scowled at the older witch, as she slowly moved behind Tsukune. She hugged him from behind, though with her short stature, she was only able to wrap her arms around one of Tsukune's legs, as she poked her head out from one side of her Leviathan.

"You...You're a witch..." The older witch began.

"Yes. But I'm not loyal to you, you mutation." Yukari said, before she glanced up at Tsukune, to see he nodded in agreement, causing her to smile a bit.

Ruby looked down and held her arm, as she seemed unsure. "Ruby..." The older witch began.

"Ruby, know that I am not trying to control you or even tell you what to do." Tsukune said seriously. "I am not a good person, I don't pretend to be..." He began. Yukari, Ruby and Moka looked like they wanted to argue about that. "…But if you want to help out this...thing. I won't hold it against you. I will kill her, but I won't harm you." He informed, as he looked at Ruby, while holding a pistol to the older witch's forehead.

Ruby continued to look down, before she slowly stepped to the side. The older witch's eyes went wide when she saw Ruby standing next to Tsukune.

"...P-Please..." The older witch began.

"I know from where your kneeling it must seem like a run of bad luck. Truth is, the game was rigged from the start." Tsukune said coolly, as he fired his pistol.

A semi-loud tapping sound filled the empty field, before the older witch was pushed back and fell to the ground, lifeless. With a bullet hole in her forehead, with black Leviathan blood flowing through her veins.

Tsukune stood there, while Yukari glanced down and Ruby turned and wrapped her arms around the Leviathan, burying her face against his shoulder and released a whimper. Yukari looked at Ruby with a jealous frown, before she decided to ignore it and let Ruby release her grief.

Moka, Kurumu and Tamao looked down, as they avoided looking at the dead witch and grieving Ruby. Tsukune just stood their and scowled, before he slowly reached out and lightly patted Ruby on the back.

"Come on, let's go home...I'm sick of this place." He said seriously, as he holstered his pistol and reached out towards Yukari.

The young witch nodded, before she reached out and grabbed onto The Leviathan's. Yukari was lifted up and was rested on Tsukune's shoulders. Slowly Tsukune picked the emotionally broken Ruby up and held her bridal style, as she broke down.

Tsukune looked at Moka, Kurumu and Tamao, before he looked forward. "...Let's go." He said, as he walked off, with the monster girls following.


End file.
